


Can you hear my heart

by kumiho_m



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bullying, Depression, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Когда глухота - это не болезнь, а сознательный выбор... услышишь ли ты мое сердце?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Оглушающая тишина

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, ставшая вдохновением для названия фанфика:  
> 2PM - Heartbeat  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKtvDv7eykg
> 
> Автор обнаружила у себя мазохистическую любовь к стеклу, поэтому не может остановиться...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не медик и никакого отношения к данной сфере не имею, поэтому прошу простить все ляпы, касающиеся этой области. Считайте своего рода медицинской фантастикой все, что будет здесь дальше происходить 😊

Мью приоткрывает глаза, морщится от головной боли, вызванной ярким светом, и понимает: что-то не так. Он не в своей комнате в общежитии университета. И не дома у родителей. Глаза уже почти привыкли к освещению, и парень начинает догадываться, что, судя по обстановке, это больница. Он опускает взгляд на руку, в вену которой вставлен катетер, закрепленный намертво пластырем, потом в поле его зрения попадает капельница, соединенная с ним сетью трубочек. Свободной рукой он тянется к голове, которая просто раскалывается, кажется, даже от того, что он просто дышит, и пальцами нащупывает повязку, которая туго сдавливает череп. 

Ох, так все плохо?.. Но что случилось? Как он тут оказался? Последнее, что он помнит — это как с друзьями шел в кафе и переходил дорогу. А потом вспышка боли и темнота.

Очень хочется пить. Такое ощущение, что кожа губ сейчас треснет от сухости, поэтому он пытается откашляться и кого-то позвать, кто принесет ему воды и объяснит, что же все-таки произошло. 

Тишина. Давящая десятитонная тишина. Вот, что не так в этой комнате. Мью пытается прислушаться, но до него не доносится ни одного звука. Он что, полностью изолирован от мира? Но зачем? Обычно такое делают в психиатрической больнице, но он же не сошел с ума, правда?

— Эй, кто-нибудь?

Тишина.

ТИШИНА.

Он не слышит ничего, даже свой голос.

— Эй, помогите!!! — парень максимально напрягает саднящие связки так, что иссушенное горло начинает сильно болеть.

Ничего. Ни звука.

Дверь в палату открывается, заходит медсестра, которая бросает взволнованный взгляд на пациента и тут же скрывается, чтобы через минуту появиться уже вместе с врачом, который деловито подходит к постели и беззвучно шевелит губами.

Мью с ужасом смотрит на него, потом на медсестру, которая делает то же самое. И кричит. 

Кричит так, что от боли у него текут слезы.  
Кричит, стискивая голову руками.  
Кричит, выдирая катетер из руки и пытаясь встать, чтобы выбежать из палаты, где точно есть нормальные люди, которые не будут над ним так издеваться.  
Кричит, когда его удерживают руки персонала, не давая ему покинуть это место.  
Кричит, но не может разрушить эту оглушающую тишину.

***

— Сынок, ты и правда хочешь продолжать учебу после… всего этого? — мама парня максимально деликатно подбирает слова, которые она произносит очень медленно и четко, повернувшись лицом к Мью. — Может сделаешь перерыв? Возьмешь академический отпуск?

Он напряженно всматривается, прищуривая глаза, спрятанные за толстыми линзами очков, чтобы потом медленно ответить немного высоким голосом, который то ли ломается, то ли прерывается:

— Да, мама, — парень пытается мягко улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить. — Ты же знаешь: мы не можем себе позволить академический отпуск, потому что я потом не смогу претендовать на стипендию.

— Знаю, милый, но как…

— Как видишь, за эти месяцы я смог сдать экстерном пропущенную часть курса, учась дистанционно. А теперь я даже… почти нормальный, потому что могу читать по губам и даже говорить, — Мью горько усмехается. Почти нормальный… Он прекрасно понимает, что никогда уже таким не будет, но пока не может отказаться от надежды, что еще сможет жить как все остальные люди. Не как калека.

Первое время после того, как он очнулся после аварии, его держали на успокоительных, потому что он не мог совладать с отчаянием, из-за чего отказывался есть, отказывался от лекарств и обследований. Из-за того, что ему приходилось общаться при помощи листа бумаги и карандаша, у него начиналась истерика, переходящая в приступ безумной злости. Нет, не на виновника аварии он злился, а на себя, что стал такой обузой для родителей, которые отдают последние сбережения, чтобы он мог находиться в больнице и консультироваться у лучших врачей. И только осознание этого факта и жесткий приступ стыда из-за своей никчемности помогли ему успокоиться и принять решение: он сделает все, чтобы как можно быстрее выйти из больницы, чтобы вылечиться.

Но прогнозы врачей оказались весьма неутешительными: вследствие удара была повреждена часть мозга, отвечающая за слух. И восстановится ли когда-нибудь у него способность слышать — никто не знает… Лекарствами сняли отек, но невозможно убрать последствия аварии, даже при помощи операции. И никто не дает никаких гарантий, что Мью сможет когда-нибудь слышать. Он узнал, совершенно случайно, что вероятность всего 1% — и это вогнало его в жесточайшую депрессию, но все же он настоял на том, чтобы еще раз обсудить эту ситуацию с врачом и получить от него хоть какие-то комментарии. Хоть малейший намек на надежду.

— К сожалению, это так, — врач печально смотрит на плачущую маму парня, тот же в это время тщетно пытается понять, что происходит. И по слезам матери, и по сочувствующему взгляду врача он понимает, что ему вынесли приговор. 

Приговор его мечтам заниматься музыкой.  
Приговор его нормальной жизни.  
Приговор надеждам на счастье.

И после периода полной апатии и саморазрушения в нем просыпается злость, почти ярость: он не смирится с тем, что случилось — просто не может. Он порвется на клочки, но сможет хотя бы облегчить жизнь своих родителей, чей когда-то подающий надежды сын теперь стал инвалидом.

Мью упрашивает родителей, чтобы его как можно скорее выписали из больницы — и правда, чем доктора теперь помогут кроме рецептов на лекарства, которые снимают постоянные головные боли и головокружения. И он полностью погружается в изучение методик, которые позволят ему хоть как-то функционировать, не становясь обузой для окружающих. За рекордно короткие сроки он осваивает чтение по губам — это ему кажется самым важным, потому что так он сможет _слышать_ других. Да, не все слова он угадывает сразу, но все же это намного лучше, чем общаться на языке жестов — так по крайней мере считает Мью. Он не хочет, чтобы над ним насмехались или показывали пальцем, поэтому хочет максимально раствориться в толпе. 

С этой же целью он полностью пересматривает свой гардероб, извлекая из его закромов объемные мешковатые вещи серо-бежевых цветов, которые как будто прячут его от окружающих — так он чувствует себя более защищенным, более спокойным. Из-за головных болей он теперь не может носить контактные линзы, поэтому очки в толстой роговой оправе — его самый “модный” аксессуар, который окончательно превращает парня в серую мышь или ботаника, кому как угодно назвать. А Мью и все равно, какое прозвище ему дадут окружающие: все равно он этого не узнает.

Парень с радостью обнаруживает, что даже может говорить, несмотря на то, что себя не слышит. Его родные и друзья стараются делать вид, что все нормально и не обращают внимания на его странный голос — за это Мью им очень благодарен, потому что это позволяет ему верить, что хоть немного, но он сможет наладить свою жизнь.

От грустных воспоминаний его отвлекает рука мамы, которая опустилась ему на плечо. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, но поднимает глаза и видит улыбку на родном и любимом лице:

— Милый, уже приехал Майлд — давай будем вывозить твои вещи, если ты не передумал. Он поможет тебе сегодня заселиться в общежитие.

Мью улыбается в ответ, кивает и встает, чтобы поприветствовать своего лучшего друга, который учится с ним вместе уже много лет: сначала в школе, а теперь уже и в университете, правда, на разных факультетах.

— Эй, Мью — да ты просто чудесно выглядишь! Мне нравится это выражение твоего лица: наконец на нем не просто депрессия, а всего лишь уныние, — вот за что парень любит этого засранца, так это за чувство юмора, пусть даже сейчас его шуточки почти черные. Но именно это не дает ему полностью растечься в жалости к себе, а наоборот: бодрит и заставляет огрызаться в ответ:

— Это чтобы уравновесить твой бесконечный оптимизм, от которого всем уже тошно, — и тепло обнимает товарища, которого он и правда очень рад видеть.

— Ну хорош обниматься — давай уже тащи свои вещи. Опять сто кило книжек напихал небось? — Майлд озирается и демонстративно хватается руками за голову, видя коробки с “макулатурой”, как он называет сокровища Мью — его коллекцию книг.

Тот в ответ усмехается, потому что понимает: его приятель пытается так поднять настроение, поэтому не обижается на такие слова, а поднимает первую коробку и идет к машине, чтобы загрузить ее в весьма вместительный багажник-кунг пикапа, чьего объема, как оказалось, хватило впритык для всех вещей Мью. Майлд еще для вида побурчал, что всякий мусор надо перевозить, но только для вида, потому что он понимает, как важно для друга быть в окружении привычных для него вещей, пусть даже это всего лишь книги, потому что они дают ему ощущение, что _ничего не изменилось_.

Парень нежно обнимает маму на прощание — он и правда будет по ней скучать. Та смотрит со слезами на глазах, проводя руками по топорщащимся непослушным волосам своего дитя:

— Ты в любой момент можешь вернуться, родной — помни об этом. Не нужно геройствовать.

— Я не герой, мама. Я просто хочу жить жизнью обычного студента — в этом нет ничего примечательного, — Мью грустно улыбается в ответ, но надеется, что его порыв понятен. Потому что для него крайне важно быть нормальным. Обычным. Среднестатистическим. Просто парнем, одним из миллионов таких же. 

Но пора выдвигаться в путь, поэтому он крепко-крепко обнимает эту чудесную во всех смыслах женщину и спешно выходит из дома, чтобы она не заметила слезы, которые скопились в уголках глаз и грозятся вот-вот хлынуть, сразу умножая на ноль его решительность. Майлд, к его чести, не говорит ни слова о том, что заметил это, а берет на себя роль радиоприемника, болтая всю дорогу до университета. И Мью очень надеется, что его друг не вспомнит о том, что он не слышит ни слова, потому что не может читать по губам, когда приятель сидит вот так в профиль к нему… Поэтому он старательно периодически кивает и улыбается, чтобы дать понять, как он ценит такую поддержку.

***

— Ты точно справишься? Не хочешь, чтобы я остался? — Майлд с тревогой смотрит на старшего после того, как они притянули все вещи в комнату, где тот будет обитать в ближайший год.

— Эй, все в порядке. Я же не маленький, — Мью устало привалился к стене, потому что замаялся тягать все свои пожитки. Но зато теперь он будет жить самостоятельно — впервые после того, как все случилось. Он и боится этого, и рад, потому что теперь он может рассчитывать только на свои силы. Поэтому он решительно трясет головой, убеждая тем самым Майлда, что все хорошо. — Спасибо, что помог мне с вещами — теперь можешь ехать по своим делам. А я пока разберу вещи и схожу в деканат, чтобы отдать... _документы_.

Документы. Так Мью называет справки о состоянии его здоровья. Его диагноз. Его _особенность_. Бумажка о том, что он может продолжать учебу, но с некоторыми нюансами. Парень очень надеется, что никаких проблем не возникнет и его допустят к лекциям и практическим занятиям, потому что он собирается сделать все возможное, чтобы погрузиться в учебу — это практически единственное, что у него осталось.

Майлд хлопает его по плечу, привлекая внимание задумавшегося друга — и парень вздрагивает, потому что все еще никак не привыкнет к тому, как внезапно и резко для него это каждый раз происходит. Даже зная, что его тот находится с ним в одной комнате, он все равно никак не освоится с тем, что о приближении другого человека он узнает только тогда, когда до него дотрагиваются.

— Ну тогда… я пошел? — неуверенный взгляд дает понять, что Майлд не считает это хорошей идеей, но Мью непреклонен, поэтому парню не остается ничего кроме как ободряюще сжать плечо друга. — Держи хвост пистолетом, Мью! Если что — ты знаешь, кому звон… писать, — и исчезает столь же стремительно, как до этого появился в родительском доме парня.

Мью вздыхает, потому что иногда энергия этого электровеника может утомлять, но все же берется за дело: начинает разбирать коробки и расставлять их содержимое по полкам и шкафу.

— Эй!

Парень вздрагивает и в шоке оборачивается. Это… слуховая галлюцинация? Но с тех пор, как он очнулся, с ним никогда такого не было… Он с широко раскрытыми глазами изумленно смотрит на парня, который стоит в дверях с коробкой в руках и явно что-то говорит, потому что шевелит губами, но Мью слишком удивлен, чтобы прочитать, поэтому застывает безмолвным столбом. Видимо такое молчание напрягает гостя, потому что он хмурится и наклоняет голову.

— Прости, не мог бы ты повторить? — Мью все же приходит в себя и вспоминает, что нужно как-то среагировать.

— Я твой сосед. Меня зовут Галф Канавут, — он кивает на бумагу с именем, которая лежит на соседней постели, поэтому парню не составляет труда разобрать его в речи.

— О, привет! Я Мью Суппасит, учусь на третьем курсе инженерного, — он делает вай, приветствуя парня, нервно улыбается и ждет, пока сосед поставит свою коробку на пол, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть и выпалить. — И я не слышу. Вообще не слышу. Поэтому прости, если обидел тебя, не ответив сразу на твое приветствие. Думаю, что тебе стоит узнать это сразу, чтобы не было недоразумений в дальнейшем, — он с отчаянием смотрит на парня, надеясь, что такое откровение не вызовет брезгливость или жалость.

Глаза Галфа изумленно расширяются, делая его похожим на олененка. Очень милого удивленного олененка, который явно замирает в шоке и не знает, как реагировать на такое признание человека, которого он видит первый раз в жизни.  



	2. Целый новый мир

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что тут полный ООС, поэтому принимаю тапки за такого Галфа))

Галф удивленно смотрит на своего уже соседа и не знает, что сказать. Информация о его… _необычности_ стала для него ушатом холодной воды, потому что он действительно не знает, как взаимодействовать с таким _особенным_ человеком. И какими неприятностями ему это грозит — сейчас это волнует парня больше всего.

Он вырвался в столицу из своего захолустья с одной единственной целью: начать новую жизнь, которая будет отличаться от его унылого существования в качестве главного неудачника их городка, которого знала и гнобила каждая собака. Парень реально прогрызал себе дорогу в этот университет, зубрил предметы, упрашивал родителей его отпустить, клятвенно обещая быть пай-мальчиком — только чтобы сдать экзамены, получить заветное “зачислен”, собрать свои немногочисленные пожитки и наконец приехать в город, где сбудутся его самые заветные мечты. Город, который откроет для него целый новый мир, в котором он будет героем, а не третьесортным персонажем драмы с уклоном в сатиру.

Сейчас же он пытается оценить, насколько этим его смелым планам помешает тот факт, что у него такой специфический сосед. Этот парень в целом выглядит крайне непримечательно: весь какой-то серый, даже базовый внешне, большие очки на половину лица не дают разглядеть, что за ними скрывается, а при этом он как-то горбится, как будто пытается стать меньше. Он заучка? Ботаник? Быстрый взгляд на несколько коробок с книгами подтверждает его подозрение. Что же… обычно с такими проблем не возникает. А что касается его слуха: если в быту это никак не мешает, то ему пофиг. Даже и прекрасно: Галф сможет слушать музыку на полную громкость или всласть болтать по LINE, не получая претензий из-за шума. Поэтому он все же отмирает, делает снова приветственный жест _вай_ , раз старший его пропустил в первый раз, и решает уточнить:

— Так ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? — и ему становится немного не по себе от того, как Мью смотрит на его губы. Не отрывая взгляд и пристально. Он внутренне вздрагивает, искренне надеясь, что внешне это никак не проявляется. Но вроде его сосед ничего не заметил:

— Да, если вижу твое лицо. Я могу читать по губам, не все слова, но в целом понимаю, о чем речь. И могу иногда просить тебя повторить, — парень смущенно улыбается, видимо, все еще пребывая в напряжении. — И я не слышу свой голос, поэтому он может звучать немного странно. Надеюсь, что это не сильно тебя раздражает…

Галф прислушивается: интонации и правда немного необычные, но в целом ничего неприятного он не улавливает, поэтому кивает:

— Все в порядке. Я понял.

— И еще… Если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, сначала тебе нужно обратить на себя внимание: помахать перед глазами или дотронуться до плеча. Ну или написать в LINE, — сосед протягивает ему свой телефон явно с намерением обменяться контактами.

Собственно, почему бы и нет: Галф вбивает свой ID и возвращает смартфон обратно его хозяину, через мгновение слыша оповещение о добавлении нового пользователя. Что же, теперь вопрос с коммуникациями решен, хотя парень надеется, что им не придется много общаться, потому что такой старший вряд ли будет ему полезен в достижении его целей. Тем не менее он вежливо улыбается и кивает на свои пожитки:

— Я тогда займусь вещами…

— Да, конечно, не буду мешать! — Мью снова улыбается, пытаясь наладить общение. — Если понадобится помощь — обращайся, все-таки я твой Пи`.

Как же, “Пи`”... Судя по тому, что младший сейчас видит, этому человеку самому нужна помощь, но вслух он, конечно, это не произносит, а просто отворачивается и идет за остальными коробками. Ему предстоит много работы, чтобы притащить их в комнату, а потом распихать по углам.

***

В целом пока все складывается весьма неплохо: Галф почти не пересекается с соседом, который постоянно пропадает неизвестно где, потихоньку осваивается в университете, обзаводится новыми знакомствами, причем ему повезло настолько, что он прибился к компании, о которой гудит весь ВУЗ. Он и сам не понимает, чем он привлек столь ярких личностей, но его допустили в круг людей, возле которых постоянный хайп, шум и веселье, потому что они развлекаются сами и веселят окружающих просто 24/7. Иногда их шутки бывают немного жестокими, когда, например, какого-то бедолагу закрывают в туалете, в то время как он стучит и просит выпустить его, потому что нельзя опаздывать на пару к строгому преподу.

Но все вокруг смеются и поддерживают розыгрыш, поэтому Галф расслабляется и тоже хохочет со всеми над неудачником. Потому что уж лучше вот так, быть рядом с властителями этого мира на вершине пищевой цепочки, чем пресмыкаться у их ног и стать тем самым лузером, которого запирают в уборной. С него хватит такой жизни — он хлебнул ее сполна ранее и не желает повторения уже здесь.

Парень реально чувствует, что для него начинается новый этап: яркий, успешный, запоминающийся. Он не зря потратил столько сил — теперь его вложения окупаются с лихвой. Поэтому он с гордостью вышагивает по коридору со своими новыми друзьями, пока их дорогу славы не преграждает бесформенное нечто со стопкой книг в руках, которое после столкновения с его Пи`, конечно, все роняет и тут же падает на колени, пытаясь собрать свои вещи и бормоча какие-то извинения.

— Вот урод, — Пи`Кан потирает плечо. — Эй, придурок! Ты кого пихнул?

Но парень не обращает внимания на слова, а продолжает нашаривать рукой книги, складывая их в аккуратную стопку.

— Ты что — глухой? — старший в ярости хватает очередного неудачника, попавшегося им на пути, за руку и заставляет поднять голову. — Не слышишь, что я с тобой разговариваю? Слишком гордый, чтобы ответить?

Блять. Это же его чертов сосед… Галф в шоке смотрит на это знакомое растерянное лицо, потому что не знает, что ему делать. Встать на защиту? Тогда он потеряет с таким трудом заработанный авторитет, поэтому парень ловит вопрошающий взгляд, направленный на него, но в ответ демонстрирует только ледяное молчание и чуть приподнятые брови.

_Соррян, чувак. Ты мне никто и звать тебя никак. То, что мы с тобой живем в одной комнате и иногда здороваемся, вообще ничего не значит. Выпутывайся сам._

Поэтому на немую мольбу о помощи он отвечает равнодушием. Это не его проблема, но все же он пытается сгладить конфликт:

— Да, Пи`, он глухой. Вообще ничего не слышит, — Галф надеется, что это успокоит его товарища, но данное заявление вызывает совершенно противоположный эффект: тот как-то радостно вскидывается, явно предвкушая очередное развлечение.

— Глухой? Это чмо? Он — инвалид? Да это просто комбо! — и разражается громким смехом, что заставляет парня внутренне скривиться, потому что он не успевает сказать, что его сосед при этом может читать по губам. И тот явно это делает, потому что его лицо искажает боль в ответ на унижение. И он еще больше сжимается, когда Пи`Кан грубо толкает его, тем самым заставляя упасть на бок, что вызывает еще больший смех у всех.

— Ты, убогий! Ты что вообще в нашем университете делаешь? Тут место только для здоровых людей, а ты даже по коридору пройти не можешь, чтобы не доставить неприятности, — он ухмыляется и продолжает, слыша одобрительный гул товарищей. — Я думаю, что тебе стоит забрать свои документы и перевестись в другое место для таких как ты.

Кан смотрит на Мью с презрением, а тот и не пытается защищаться: он продолжает лежать в той же позе и молчать. Но почему он ничего не ответит? Почему никак не защитит себя? Галф этого не понимает, но все равно не хочет вмешиваться в конфликт, поэтому мягко кладет руку на плечо старшего:

— Пи`, ну его… он случайно толкнул тебя и извинился. Пойдем — у нас еще куча дел на сегодня.

Тот еще некоторое время презрительно кривит рот в усмешке, чтобы потом добить:

— Ну да, пошли. Этот урод все равно нас не слышит — чего распыляться, — и гордо уходит, оставляя после себя немую сцену с поверженным “противником”. Галф на мгновение задерживается, чтобы бросить взгляд на соседа — и его передергивает от того отчаяния в глазах, что он видит даже за толстыми стеклами очков. И парень даже чувствует легкий укол совести, потому что он и правда не хотел бы, чтобы этот человек стал новой мишенью этой компании, но уже поздно: того явно заметили и занесли в черный список. Поэтому все, что ему остается — это поддерживать собственную репутацию, и он все так же молча уходит вслед за друзьями, не выдерживая этот пристальный взгляд.

И да, он оказался прав: теперь Мью стал “любимым” объектом их тусовки. И все силы и ресурсы были брошены на то, чтобы довести этого парня до белого каления и заставить перевестись в другой ВУЗ. Его и обливали грязной водой, конечно же, совершенно случайно, после чего тот был вынужден возвращаться в их комнату, чтобы переодеться в еще один такой же бесформенный балахон. Также теперь туалет стал его новым “домом” — причем как женский, так и мужской, в зависимости от фантазии и игривости настроения шутников. Про то, как у него регулярно пропадают вещи и находятся в самых необычных местах даже говорить не приходится… Оскорбления и конкурс “придумай обидную кличку для инвалида” тоже стали обычным развлечением. Другие студенты тоже все это видели, но предпочитали либо поддерживать эти “розыгрыши”, либо сохранять нейтралитет, потому что никто не хотел стать следующей целью.

Самое удивительное в этой ситуации то, что парень сносил все молча. Ни единой жалобы в деканат или охране. Он просто вставал, отряхивался и шел дальше по своим делам, на ходу пытаясь устранить нанесенный его вещам или ему самому ущерб. Такое поведение дико напрягало Галфа: ну что он как тряпка? Даже не может дать отпор? И даже когда они оставались наедине в комнате, то от соседа не было даже попытки начать разговор на эту тему, хотя парень после первого происшествия готовился к крайне неприятной беседе. Но Мью лишь как-то обреченно и загнанно посмотрел на него и отвернулся, как будто Галфа вообще нет в комнате. Это и порадовало, и покоробило парня одновременно — он же не пустое место в конце концов! Но в итоге он так и не решился поднять самому эту тему, поэтому между ними так и осталось висеть это напряжение. Галфу жить это почти не мешало, поэтому он забил и решил просто плыть по течению. И все было хорошо до последнего “эпизода”.

Вообще этот вечер должен был стать веселым завершением сложной недели. Они всей компанией завалились в модный бар, где помимо вкусных коктейлей и приятной атмосферы еще и играла живая музыка, за которую отвечала группа молодых парней. Музыканты явно знали свое дело и умели завести толпу, потому что многие точно пришли их послушать. Галф тоже наслаждался умелым исполнением, потягивая пиво из высокого бокала и закидывая в рот фисташки, но при этом обводя ленивым взглядом помещение бара в надежде выцепить симпатичную девочку, с которой можно провести этот вечер. И на глаза ему попадает человек, которого он совсем не готов видеть: возле большой колонки, расположенной сбоку от сцены, стоит его горе-сосед и, не отрываясь, смотрит на выступление. Его голова кивает в такт ритму. Но как? Он же не слышит…

Но разгадка оказалась весьма простой: его рука лежит на темном бархате колонки — и тот, видимо, таким образом считывает вибрацию ударных и может кивать в такт. Галф немного зависает, глядя на то, как погружен Мью в музыку — пусть даже на таком специфическом уровне, как горят его глаза, как дергается вместе с головой тело. И неожиданно старший поворачивается и смотрит парню прямо в глаза, как будто ощутил, что за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает. Галф не успевает отвести взгляд, поэтому на какое-то мгновение их глаза встречаются — и парень захлебывается от той тоски, что он видит. Такой черной и безнадежной, что хочется выть. 

Он трусливо отворачивается и делает большой глоток пива — ему нужно обезболивающее, срочно. Потому что даже на таком расстоянии его пробило чужое страдание, а это совсем не те чувства, которые он хочет сегодня испытывать. Где обещанное веселье? Где эйфория от алкоголя? Все испортил его сосед своими глазами побитой собаки.

— Эй, нонг, ты в порядке? — один из его товарищей, видимо, замечает изменения в поведении парня. — Ты какой-то смурной.

— Все в порядке, Пи`, просто устал, — тот улыбается в ответ и снова делает несколько глотков. Он точно не хочет обсуждать увиденное даже с другом.

Не смотреть. Не смотреть в ту сторону. Но когда он все-таки украдкой бросает взгляд — Мью там уже нет. И Галф облегченно выдыхает, потому что это его явно напрягло, но тут случается катастрофа: раздается громкий звон разбитой посуды и крик его друга:

— Блять, какого хрена! Ты что — совсем безрукий?

Оказалось, что парень, убирающий грязную посуду со стола, случайно попал под руку его Пи` и не смог уклониться, в результате чего часть бокалов, стоящих у него на подносе, посыпались на пол, разливая содержимое на брюки незадачливого посетителя.

Блять… это же Мью… какого хрена он всегда оказывается в неудачном месте? В одном месте с Галфом и их компанией?

Кана сейчас уже не остановить: он и трезвый плохо себя контролирует, а уж пьяный вообще не управляем, поэтому он, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, орет матом на весь бар и требует уволить этого “рукожопа”, на что его сосед только кланяется, скукожившись, и бормочет извинения. Какая-то женщина, видимо, владелица бара, уже вышла к посетителям, пытается успокоить разбушевавшегося клиента и обещает строго наказать провинившегося сотрудника. И товарищ успокаивается, но только тогда, когда Мью исчезает с его глаз, а ему за счет заведения проставляют дорогой коктейль в качестве извинения.

Фух, вроде пронесло… Иногда Галфу кажется, что этот парень — обладатель самой плохой кармы на свете. Потому что никогда не видел, чтобы кому-то вот так не везло. Но вечер дальше протекает достаточно тихо — и парень даже так напивается в процессе, что забывает в баре свой телефон, когда тащит пьяных друзей до такси. 

Пропажу он обнаруживает только утром и уже даже думает попросить Мью об одолжении, чтобы тот забрал смартфон, но того и след простыл, поэтому парню приходится собирать себя по частям после пьянки и тащить свою тушку на место вчерашнего веселья. Он даже не подумал, что бар может быть закрыт в такую рань, но ему везет: дверь поддается на его попытку попасть внутрь помещения. Парень тихонько проходит:

— Эй! Есть тут кто? Хозяйка? Я тут у вас вчера телефон забыл… Хозяйка?

Но он слышит только звуки ударных. Кто-то из группы репетирует так рано? И даже после вчерашнего выступления? Любопытно… Он проходит дальше вглубь уже знакомого зала и завороженно замирает: за барабанной установкой сидит Мью. Он закрыл глаза и отдался ритму, который мастерски выбивает палочками, помогая себе ногами, нажимая на педали.

И есть в его лице что-то настолько экстатическое и прекрасное, что Галф не может отвести взгляд, потому что еще никогда не видел такого самозабвенного удовольствия на лице своего неприметного соседа. И последняя мысль, которая проносится в его голове, прежде чем оставить блаженную пустоту, заключается в том, что он не видел еще никого красивее, чем его сосед-неудачник, полностью отдающийся ритму и музыке.


	3. Не выходи из комнаты, не совершай ошибку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи к названию главы и мыслям Мью:
> 
> Не выходи из комнаты, не совершай ошибку.  
> Зачем тебе Солнце, если ты куришь Шипку?  
> За дверью бессмысленно все, особенно - возглас счастья.  
> Только в уборную - и сразу же возвращайся.
> 
> О, не выходи из комнаты, не вызывай мотора.  
> Потому что пространство сделано из коридора  
> и кончается счетчиком. А если войдет живая  
> милка, пасть разевая, выгони не раздевая.
> 
> Не выходи из комнаты; считай, что тебя продуло.  
> Что интересней на свете стены и стула?  
> Зачем выходить оттуда, куда вернешься вечером  
> таким же, каким ты был, тем более - изувеченным?
> 
> О, не выходи из комнаты. Танцуй, поймав, боссанову  
> в пальто на голое тело, в туфлях на босу ногу.  
> В прихожей пахнет капустой и мазью лыжной.  
> Ты написал много букв; еще одна будет лишней.
> 
> Не выходи из комнаты. О, пускай только комната  
> догадывается, как ты выглядишь. И вообще инкогнито  
> эрго сум, как заметила форме в сердцах субстанция.  
> Не выходи из комнаты! На улице, чай, не Франция.
> 
> Не будь дураком! Будь тем, чем другие не были.  
> Не выходи из комнаты! То есть дай волю мебели,  
> слейся лицом с обоями. Запрись и забаррикадируйся  
> шкафом от хроноса, космоса, эроса, расы, вируса.
> 
> Иосиф Бродский

В целом пока все складывается неплохо… Да кого он обманывает? Справляется он откровенно говоря хреновенько — и вопрос в том, сколько он еще так протянет.

Да, Мью отчаянно храбрился перед мамой и потом перед Майлдом, но мало кто знает, чего ему это стоило, потому что липкий панический страх накатывает на него практически постоянно, стоит только на минуту остановиться и опять _услышать_ эту тишину, что теперь стала частью его жизни. Его жизнью. Он на самом деле пытается делать вид, что все хорошо, но каждый промах, каждая ошибка откидывает его все больше в состояние тотальной беспомощности и обреченности: как бы он ни старался, он никогда уже не будет нормальным.

Даже такую простую задачу подружиться со своим соседом он провалил почти сразу. Он пытался дружелюбно улыбаться, когда они встретились в первый раз, но при этом ощутимо нервничал — и это, видимо, уловил парень, потому что тот после знакомства почти моментально исчез под предлогом переноски вещей, а потом и вовсе почти не обращал на него внимание, когда они оба были в комнате. Мью еще сделал пару подходов: предложил помочь с обустройством и рассказать про университет, Галф согласился для вида, но старший понял, что тот не хочет с ним общаться, поэтому отстал, проглотив горький комок обиды. 

С одной стороны Мью понимает, что этот парень не обязан с ним стать закадычным другом. И тем более осознает, что как друг он обуза с его болезнью, но при этом в нем жила призрачная надежда, что _а вдруг_ … Вдруг с ним можно общаться как с любым другим нормальным человеком. Или болтать за завтраком, делясь по-соседски молоком или хлебом. Или приносить в универ забытую приятелем тетрадь с конспектом, потому что _ну вот вообще препод зверь — не пускает без него_. А в итоге все их общение ограничивается сухими приветствиями и бытовыми вопросами из разряда “кто выносит сегодня мусор”. Из-за осознания собственной никчемности и бесполезности Мью взял на себя почти все обязанности по поддержанию порядка в их комнате, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать Галфу неудобство проживания с _таким_ соседом. И тот вроде оказался не против, потому что не выказывал желания помочь, когда старший мыл пол, а только поднимал ноги, чтобы швабра доставала и до пространства под его кроватью. В итоге надежды Мью разбились о суровую реальность: такой он никому не нужен в качестве друга…

Что касается учебы, то совместные лекции — это, наверное, самое сложное, с чем он сейчас сталкивался, потому что все преподаватели, конечно, были в курсе про его особенность. Мью сразу садился на первых рядах, чтобы видеть всю лекцию, но даже это не помогало, когда профессор поворачивался к доске, чтобы что-то написать, не прекращая при это пояснять материал. В такие минуты парня охватывало отчаяние — и он всеми силами старался сдерживаться, чтобы ни один мускул на лице не выдавал, насколько ему плохо, лишь старательно читал написанное на доске и пытался помечать то, что улавливал в надежде, что преподаватель пойдет навстречу и поделится материалами по своему курсу.

Но хуже всего было тогда, когда его организм, абсолютно подло и непредсказуемо, давал сбой. Мью уже давно привык к постоянным головным болям — на этот случай у него всегда с собой упаковка обезболивающих и бутылка воды, если спазмы станут ну вот совсем уж невыносимыми. И это еще можно было бы терпеть, если бы не резкие головокружения, которые могли произойти вот реально в абсолютно в любой неподходящий момент. А как еще можно назвать случай, когда он, почти теряя сознание, случайно толкнул представителя самой популярной тусовки в университете? Еле соображая от помутнения восприятия, он пытался бормотать слова извинения, параллельно нащупывая рассыпавшиеся книги, как почувствовал, как чья-то рука со злостью дергает его.

Мью поднимает голову и пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Да, он знает этого парня — это местный заводила и лидер группировки, который сейчас явно кипит от ярости и что-то орет, но он не может сосредоточиться и прочитать, что именно. Вместо этого его глаза улавливают знакомое лицо. Галф. Он стоит рядом и смотрит. Мью уже хотел было открыть рот и попросить о помощи соседа, как тут же передумал, увидев отстраненное и безэмоциональное лицо младшего, который всем своим видом давал понять, что это не его дело. Руки опустились, плечи обессиленно поникли. Что же, ничего нового: он совсем один в этом враждебном мире, поэтому он просто продолжил лежать после того, как Кан от злости пихнул его. У него просто нет сил. А смысл подниматься, если через мгновение ты снова свалишься на пол, потому что ноги тебя не держат, а голова кружится так, что лежать вот так, униженным и оскорбленным, это самое устойчивое его положение на ближайшее время. 

Когда Мью снова поднимает глаза, этих двух уже нет рядом. Видимо, они устали ждать от него извинений и ушли по делам. Это даже хорошо, потому что теперь ему нужно как-то отскребать себя с пола, подниматься и жить дальше. Даже если совсем не хочется.

На занятия после случившегося он так и не смог пойти, а трусливо сбежал в свою комнату, чтобы позорно забиться в угол на кровать и плакать, пока никто не видит. Эти слезы отчаяния и безнадежности — то немногое, что он себе позволяет, когда его охватывают горькие мысли, что лучше бы он вообще никогда не выходил из этой комнаты, потому что он не подходит этому миру. И тот дает об этом знать четко и однозначно, потому что обратно он возвращается еще с большими ранами, чем выходил отсюда утром. Может когда-нибудь Мью сможет делать это спокойно и обыденно, но сейчас каждое появление среди других, нормальных, людей для него это почти что подвиг. Глупое геройство, на которое он сам подписался. Но теперь он совсем не уверен, что является главным героем этого романа.

Убежденности в этом факте добавило и то, что теперь он стал объектом постоянных насмешек той самой банды, чьего внимания он так старался избегать, но карма его все-таки настигла тогда в коридоре. И те как-то узнали о его болезни, потому что все издевательства были спланированы таким образом, что всегда оказывались для него неожиданностью. И, видя Галфа среди них, Мью догадывался, кто стал источником информации.

Да, ему было стыдно за свой недостаток, поэтому он старался никому лишний раз не говорить кроме тех случаев, когда в этом была крайняя необходимость, как, например, соседу, преподавателям или одногруппникам. Но теперь, как оказалось, о его глухоте знал весь универ — и Мью было горько осознавать, что именно Галф об этом рассказал. Конечно, он не просил сохранять эту информацию в тайне, но при этом ощущал какое-то разочарование от _предательства?_ Это слишком громкий эпитет, потому что у них нет таких отношений, чтобы можно было говорить о доверии, но все же Мью надеялся на какое-то понимание со стороны парня. Видимо, зря. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось сейчас — это снова и снова молча подниматься, сдерживая подкатывающие слезы, собирать свои вещи, если они еще подлежали восстановлению, и пытаться возвращаться к учебе. Потому что он не имеет права светиться в скандале или драке — его тут же лишат стипендии и места в общежитии, а этого он допустить никак не может. Ведь его родители просто не потянут оплату, а учеба — это та деятельность, которая делала его хоть немного счастливым и позволяла ощущать, что он еще не полностью бесполезная развалина, имитирующая нормального человека

***

Еще одной его радостью всегда была музыка. Сколько себя помнил, Мью с самого детства зависал, когда слышал песню или даже мелодию, которая отзывалась в его душе. Он с легкостью улавливал последовательность нот, чтобы тут же начать ее напевать-мурлыкать себе под нос. Потом, уже став старше, он выпросил у родителей гитару и ездил на уроки игры через половину города к хорошему знакомому их семьи, который любезно согласился научить мальчика основным аккордам, потому что не смог устоять перед горящим взглядом этих глаз, которые умоляли допустить в этот волшебный мир, когда от касания струны рождается магия.

И никто уже не удивился, когда Мью начал петь, хотя нигде этому не учился. Его голос нельзя было назвать каким-то сильным или уникальным, но было в нем что-то, что заставляло любого услышавшего замирать на мгновение, настолько бархатный и обволакивающим он был. Это заметили и его друзья, поэтому на первом курсе они даже собрали любительскую музыкальную группу, которая пыталась нести свое творчество в массы. Так Мью и стал неожиданно для себя главным вокалистом, играющим при этом на гитаре и пишущим песни, потому что в его голове было слишком много мыслей, которыми он хотел поделиться с окружающими, а в душе — эмоций, которые периодически захлестывали его полностью, особенно когда он отдавался музыке.

Да, музыка — это его жизнь. Была. Потому что теперь все, что ему остается — это гудящая тишина вокруг, бесконечная и нерушимая. И глухое отчаяние, от которого хочется выть. Сразу после больницы у него случались срывы, когда он по привычке брал гитару, перебирал пальцами струны в знакомых движениях… и с отчаянием отбрасывал инструмент в сторону. Каждый раз он надеялся: а вдруг _именно сейчас_ он услышит мягкую вибрацию струны, которая будет отдаваться в его голове нежными переливами. Но нет, реальность продолжала быть жестокой сукой, потому что била его наотмашь фактами, с которыми он никак не мог смириться. Поэтому перед переездом в общежитие он просто раздал все свои диски, удалил с ноутбука записи и, внутренне обливаясь слезами, отдал гитару соседскому мальчику, который всегда с восхищением смотрел на инструмент в руках Пи`. И в его глазах Мью увидел себя юного и полного надежд и ожиданий…

Но он так и не смог полностью задушить в себе надежду, поэтому после возвращения в университет продолжал приходить на репетиции группы, хотя уже не мог с ними выступать. Все, чем он мог сейчас помочь ребятам — это продолжать писать для них песни, чем парень и занимался в те моменты, когда эмоции слишком сильно его захлестывали, поэтому стихи о боли и разочаровании жизнью рождались сами собой. И он даже как-то смог передышать появление нового вокалиста, Каоны. Мью нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и пожелать ему удачи, выразить ребятам поддержку, загибаясь внутри от горечи.

Наверное, он где-то в душе мазохист, потому что дополнительно устроился на подработку в бар, где они выступают. Хозяйка, Пи`Джид, всегда тепло относилась к парню, поэтому не возражала, чтобы он помогал официантам с уборкой со столов, а уже после закрытия — приводил в порядок помещение. Таким образом он не только зарабатывал столь необходимые ему деньги, но и мог смотреть выступления ребят. В один из таких вечеров, когда его сердце в очередной раз изнывало от тоски, пока он наблюдал за радостными и светящимися друзьями, Мью прислонился плечом к колонке — и вздрогнул. Он слышит музыку. А точнее ее вибрацию. Вот вступают ударные, вот басы… а это колебание — голос Каоны… Парень прижался всем телом к темной ткани акустической системы и закрыл глаза, чтобы никто не видел его слезы радости. Хоть таким образом, но он смог прикоснуться к своей почти несбыточной мечте.

И это натолкнуло его на еще одну мысль: если он _слышит_ вибрацию, то может попробовать играть на барабанной установке, потому что с ритмом у него всегда было отлично. Поэтому он после выступления выцепил их ударника Рана и, захлебываясь, рассказал о пришедшей в голову идее. Тот внимательно выслушал, недоверчиво качая головой:

— Ох, не знаю, Пи`Мью, получится ли… Я боюсь, что если эта попытка провалится — тебе будет еще больнее.

— Давай хотя бы попробуем, Ран! — он умоляюще смотрит на приятеля — и тот не может отказать этому отчаянию в глазах старшего.

Поэтому со следующего дня они начинают заниматься по несколько часов в день. Нотную грамоту Мью осваивать не нужно, поэтому, уделив время на нюансы обозначения различных ударов, они приступили к практике. Первый раз беря палочки в руки, парень ощутимо нервничает, поэтому те трясутся и первый удар получается какой-то скошенный и рваный. Но Ран ободряюще кивает — и они начинают разучивать простые упражнения, практически гамму для барабанщика.

Да, все давалось старшему крайне медленно и сложно, с непривычки палочки постоянно выпадали из рук, он сбивался с ритма, но через несколько недель он уже смог до конца исполнить одну небольшую партию. Но сам. САМ! Придерживая руками тарелки, дребезжащие после последнего удара, он утыкается лицом в сгиб локтя, потому что слезы текут из глаз сплошным потоком. Он смог! Он действительно смог услышать свою музыку и сыграть ее!

Ран ободряюще его обнимает и хлопает по спине. Вероятно и говорит что-то, потому что своими ладонями Мью чувствует колебания его грудной клетки, но он никогда не услышит эти слова, хотя догадывается, о чем говорит его друг:

— Ты молодец, Пи`. Я так горжусь тобой!

И теперь Мью начал заниматься самостоятельно: он находил в интернете партии для ударных, самостоятельно разучивал их, приходя в перерывах между занятиями и отдаваясь своей давней страсти. Это и правда помогало ему хоть как-то держаться и переживать мучительные моменты собственной беспомощности. И в это утро он тоже сбежал пораньше из общежития в свой маленький музыкальный мир, чтобы не видеть презрения в глазах Галфа после того, как ему вчера стало плохо и он не смог удержать в руках поднос с посудой. И как назло это случилось возле той самой компании, которая “полюбила” над ним издеваться — и снова досталось Кану, который моментально взвился от ярости. А Мью мог только хватать ртом внезапно ускользнувший от него воздух и цепляться побелевшими от напряжения пальцами за край столика, чтобы позорно не упасть к ногам мучителя, тем самым унизившись еще больше.

Барабанной установке сегодня приходится не сладко: он закрывает глаза и со всем отчаянием выплескивает свое отчаяние, как будто нанося удары своим обидчикам. И своей судьбе, которая так жестоко над ним подшутила. Мью чувствует, как от интенсивных движений у него появляется испарина, а пот тонкой неприятной струйкой стекает по виску, но он не хочет ни на секунду останавливаться, чтобы убрать эту досадную помеху, поэтому завершает партию, тяжело дыша. Парень открывает глаза и за слипшимися от пота ресницами видит… Галфа, который стоит напротив с непередаваемым выражением лица. Тот явно поражен тем, что обнаружил своего соседа здесь с самого утра, но у Мью нет никакого желания оправдываться или что-то объяснять, поэтому он откладывает палочки в сторону и встает, чтобы направиться в туалет. Ему точно не помешает освежиться…

Чужая теплая рука ложится на его плечо. Он сбрасывает ее резким движением и продолжает движение.

— Эй!

Мью вздрагивает. Видимо от перенапряжения у него опять начались галлюцинации, но, тем не менее, он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть взволнованное лицо соседа:

— Я и не знал, что ты умеешь играть.

— А я и не говорил про это, — сегодня у него недостаточно сил для любезностей с человеком, который его обычно его игнорирует. 

Галф в изумлении отшатывается, а парню сейчас откровенно все равно на чьи-то задетые чувства. Но сейчас, когда за его спиной нет толпы друзей, этот нонг выглядит каким-то робким и нерешительным — и снова эти бэмби-глаза, которые так поразили Мью в первое их знакомство… поэтому он все же смягчается и пробует снова урегулировать миром эту ситуацию:

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Да… я вчера забыл тут свой телефон. Ты не находил?

Мью кивает в ответ на барную стойку:

— Ага, видел один, когда убирал мусор после вашей пьяной оравы — вон туда положил и хотел сказать с утра Пи`Джид, что кто-нибудь может за ним вернуться.

Что это? Галф краснеет? Ему стыдно за вчерашнее? Да не может быть… Теперь уже очередь старшего уставиться на него с изумлением, потому что такого нонга он тоже не видел. _Эй, кто ты, человек? Это с тобой я живу вот уже несколько месяцев?_ Вот реально: в толпе задир и наедине это как будто два разных человека. Нельзя сказать, что Мью этого раньше не замечал — определенные знаки были. Потому что хоть парень и полностью от него отстранялся, когда они оставались наедине, но все же он не слепой, хоть и ничего не слышит.

И замечает он, каким нежным становится выражение лица Галфа, когда тот разговаривает со своей сестрой или родителями. Или как мило улыбается, когда находит что-то забавное в сети, и довольно хихикает, пересылая это какому-то другу. Но не Мью, потому что тот не входит в священный круг приближенных. Или каким мечтательным становится его выражение, когда листает любимую зачитанную до дыр мангу. И такие проблески мягкости дают старшему надежду, что может все это равнодушие, вся эта жестокость — напускное, а где-то глубоко внутри живет добрый и чувствительный парень, но к нему у Пи` просто нет доступа.

Тем не менее, у него сейчас нет сил прохлаждаться и погружаться в фантазии о том, какой на самом деле его сосед, поэтому Мью убеждается, что тот забрал телефон и вышел из бара, чтобы потом выключить свет и закрыть помещение. У него через полчаса лекция, на которую очень не хочется опаздывать, а он и так непредвиденно задержался, поэтому приходится срезать путь и почти что бежать закоулками.

И ему совсем не нравится толпа старшеклассников, которая преграждает ему дорогу. Он не слышит, что говорят они все, потому что переводит взгляд с одного на другого, но ехидные усмешки на лицах и кастеты в руках явно говорят об их намерениях. Вот черт…

Несмотря на полностью ботанский вид Мью нельзя назвать дохляком, потому что он несколько раз в неделю ходит в тренажерный зал при университете (раз это бесплатно — почему не воспользоваться!). Да и врач ему четко сказал, что для того, чтобы увеличить шансы на выздоровление, к мозгу постоянно должен поступать кислород, а лучше всего на это влияет физическая активность. Поэтому парень, превозмогая усталость после учебы, работы и репетиций, тащит себя еще и в спортзал… Но даже при всем этом он не выстоит против десятерых увальней. Грабить у него особо нечего, поэтому скорее всего они просто порвут одежду и разбросают вещи. А на такие траты он сейчас не готов, потому что до стипендии еще 2 недели надо как-то выжить…

Мью поднимает руки и четко выговаривает слова:

— Ребята… у меня почти нет денег… давайте просто разойдемся…

— А мобилки у тебя тоже нет? — он кожей ощущает ехидный тон этого хулигана.

О нет… на телефон он точно сейчас не накопит, поэтому его кулаки сжимаются, готовясь защищаться. И несколько первых ударов он отбивает и даже отбрасывает трех парней в сторону, но потом остальные, поняв, что этот с виду дохляк оказывает сопротивление, наваливаются на него уже всем скопом.

Хрясь! Мью почти слышит, как ломается доска, проходясь по его голове, в то время как он заезжает кулаком противнику в челюсть. Блять, как же больно… Парень хватается рукой за место удара и чувствует, как ладонь становится мокрой. Уже опускаясь на колени, он смотрит на пальцы, которые почему-то цвета киновари. И сквозь сознание, потоком вытекающее из него, он _слышит_ чей-то крик. И сквозь мутную пелену на глазах почти видит знакомое лицо, чей обладатель откидывает в сторону к его рюкзаку свою джинсовку и несется на толпу, по пути закатывая рукава белой рубашки.

Галф? Что он тут делает?  



	4. Сломано все

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновение для главы:  
> Сплин - Сломано все  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNkxtaGST2Q

Галф сам не понимает, почему после того, как вышел с телефоном в руках из бара, он не пошел в общежитие, а остался стоять недалеко и как будто затаился. Но ему и правда любопытен вот такой _совсем другой_ его сосед. Оказалось, что под внешностью ботана скрывается человек, способный и дать отпор, и быть сверхэмоциональным. Перед его глазами до сих пор стоит лицо его старшего, когда тот играл на барабанной установке… Но почему он тогда так себя ведет в университете, когда его задирают? Почему он всегда молча все сносит? Парень не может вспомнить ни одного жеста агрессии в адрес обидчиков — и от этого ему становится не по себе. Не то чтобы его раньше сильно мучила совесть из-за всей этой ситуации, но где-то глубоко внутри он понимал, что увечье или болезнь — это хреновый повод для насмешек. Но страх оказаться на его месте все же пересиливал желание ему помочь.

А сейчас… да, ему просто любопытно посмотреть на такого другого Мью, потому что даже наедине в их комнате он так себя никогда не проявлял. Поэтому Галф, подождав несколько минут, наконец увидел знакомый силуэт в мешковатой одежде — это старший закрыл дверь бара, взглянул на часы, скривился и резко свернул в какой-то переулок. 

Эээээ… куда это он? У этого странного Пи` есть еще один секрет, о котором никто не знает? Поэтому подгоняемый любопытством парень последовал за ним, стараясь не попадать в поле зрения. И почти сразу он пожалел об этом, потому что вот чего ему точно не хочется — так это вляпаться в очередную неприятность, а она точно светит, потому что лица шпаны, которая медленно брала в оцепление Мью, ничего хорошего не сулили.

А этот дохляк, оказывается, способен не только тетради с учебниками носить! Потому что первый хук справа в скулу противника был достаточно резким и сильным - и этот неудачник почти отлетает к стене. Следом за ним отправились еще двое, которых также настигла рука его соседа. Галф уже было расслабился и собрался покинуть это поле боя, как вдруг произошло то, что заставило его громко выругаться матом: один из бандюков подкрался к старшему сзади и со всей дури заехал ему доской по затылку.

Практически как в слоумо в дешевом фильме Галф наблюдает, как от удара дугой выгибается его неудачливый сосед, с его лица слетают очки и исчезают в пыли и куче мусора переулка, а сам он опускается на колени, держась за место удара рукой. Тот явно от шока не может сообразить, что произошло, потому что с недоумением смотрит на испачканную кровью руку, прежде чем начать заваливаться на бок, явно теряя сознание.

Он как-нибудь потом обругает себя последними словами за такую глупость, но Галф при всех натянутых отношениях с соседом не может оставить его тут умирать от травм, потому что эти уроды вполне могут просто забить его до смерти, чтобы не оставлять свидетеля. Поэтому он издает воинственный клич, которому бы позавидовали индейцы-апачи в далекой Северной Америке, если бы его услышали:

— Суки, я вас сейчас всех урою! Отъебались от него, твари! — да, со шпаной нужно разговаривать на их языке.

Он сам не замечает, как отбрасывает в сторону джинсовку и закатывает рукава рубашки — эти действия у него уже отработаны до автоматизма с тех пор, как он был вынужден обороняться от отморозков в собственном захолустье. Когда он был в роли мальчика для битья, как сейчас это происходит с Мью. И именно поэтому он пошел на курсы самообороны, а потом и на тэквондо, чтобы ни одна тварь не посмела до него дотронуться. И этим говнюкам теперь достанется сполна…

Галф не понимает, что битва уже закончилась, потому что ярость до сих пор застилает его глаза. И перед его внутренним взором не эти конкретные ушлепки, а все те личности, что гнобили его самого долгие годы. Так что сорян, ребятки, вы просто попали под горячую руку. А тех уже и след простыл: кое-как ковыляя и опираясь друг на друга, они уползли с поля боя зализывать раны. И парень наконец обратил внимание на соседа, который неподвижно и тихо лежал все на том же месте. 

Бля… Не может быть…

Галф внутренне похолодел, его затрясло от ужаса. Подколки в универе — это одно, а вот так видеть мертвенно бледного и лежащего без движения Мью — это совсем другое. Поэтому он подлетает и падает рядом с ним на колени, прикладывая два пальца сбоку к углублению под челюстью, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Слава Будде — он жив! Парень и не осознавал, что все это время задерживал дыхание, потому что под ребрами резко закололо от недостатка воздуха.

Он ладонью легонько похлопал по щеке:

— Эй… сосед…

А потом чуть не отвесил себе тумака за глупость: он же не слышит… Поэтому парень начинает ощупывать карманы старшего, пытаясь найти телефон, чтобы связаться с кем-то из родных. Должны же у него быть забиты контакты родителей!

Но тихий стон отвлекает его от поисков — и он поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть мутные от боли глаза:

— Ты очнулся!

Тот кривится и пытается что-то сказать — Галф наклоняется поближе:

— Никому не говори… Родителям...

Что? Почему? Парень в шоке уставился на лицо соседа, которое заливает сочащаяся из раны кровь.

— Пожалуйста… — его голос еле слышен, но он полон отчаяния. 

У его соседа есть какие-то секреты, которые он хочет скрыть от остальных? Что же, Галф, вероятно, тем более не вправе их рассказывать. Поэтому хотя бы так он компенсирует то чувство вины, что все-таки выросло в нем за эти месяцы из-за обращения, которое он допускал в адрес старшего. Парень кивает и говорит, надеясь, что старший может различать слова сквозь пелену боли:

— Хорошо, тогда я отвезу тебя в больницу, — и взваливает на плечо почти неподвижное тело, чтобы дотащить его до такси, которое подъехало через несколько минут к месту побоища.

В больнице Мью сразу укладывают на каталку, чтобы увезти на МРТ. Рука старшего хватает ладонь Галфа, пытаясь удержать — и парень не может отвести взгляд от этих умоляющих глаз:

— Пусть не сообщают родителям, пожалуйста… они будут волноваться, — больше он ничего не успевает сказать, потому что его увозит медсестра.

— Кто опекун? — на ресепшене миловидная девушка смотрит прямо на Галфа.

— Ну… я, — что же, придется отдуваться теперь за свое решение. Сам виноват, что согласился.

— А вы кто ему?

— Сосед… друг, — врет и не краснеет.

— Друг? Может есть кто-то близкий, кто может заполнить документы? У вас есть их контакты? Также нужно будет оплатить обследования и консультацию врача.

Галф судорожно пытается сообразить, но он и правда не знает, кому можно позвонить. Телефон Мью он так и не нашел, а тот явно не в состоянии сейчас, чтобы еще раз все обсудить.

— Ээээ… — он вспоминает полные боли и отчаяния глаза и решается, проклиная себя внутри последними словами за то, что сейчас скажет. — Я его парень, мы живем вместе.

— Ой, — сотрудница больницы явно смущается от такого признания, но даже не вполовину так, как сам Галф, чьи уши сейчас точно полыхают. Вот же блядство… — Тогда заполните, пожалуйста, эти бумаги.

И парень со вздохом подчиняется, радуясь, что хотя бы помнит полное имя своего соседа и дату его рождения — они как-то заполняли вместе какие-то документы для университета. И почти с сожалением он достает из кошелька карточку, на которую он откладывал деньги уже несколько лет, чтобы можно было оплатить учебу. Какого хрена он вообще творит ради этого человека? Подумает об этом как-нибудь потом… 

_Ну, сосед, ты мне будешь капитально должен после всего этого_

Галф сидит в коридоре и ждет, пока не закончится осмотр.

— Господин Трайпипанапон? — голос медсестры отвлекает его от мыслей, в какое дерьмо он сейчас вляпался из-за собственной глупости.

— Да, это я, — он вскакивает.

— Пройдите, пожалуйста, доктор вас ждет.

Галф заходит в кабинет, где приветствует пожилого мужчину, который отвечает на _вай_ и приглашает присесть:

— Добрый день. Мне коллеги передали, что вы в … в отношениях, — он деликатно подбирает слова, на что Галф хмурится и снова краснеет. — Поэтому крайне важно, чтобы вы знали о всей серьезности ситуации. Мы запросили данные по господину Тончививату из общей базы и в курсе о его предыдущей травме головы, из-за которой он потерял слух в прошлом году. И подобная ситуация, что случилась сегодня, ни в коем случае не допустима, хотя можно сказать, что в этот раз он просто отделался легким испугом и ушибом. МРТ не показала никаких ухудшений, но вы должны понимать, что и головные боли, и проблемы с координацией, и головокружения могут усилиться, поэтому я выдам рецепты на дополнительные лекарства, а также на жаропонижающие, потому что день или два его может лихорадить. Ваш молодой человек знает, что и как принимать — просто проследите, чтобы он не забывал это делать, пока будет восстанавливаться, потому что несколько дней он может быть не совсем в сознании, пока не спадет отек.

Галф искренне надеется, что его выражение лица никоим образом не выдает, насколько он шокирован. Так у Мью это случилось совсем недавно… И он постоянно мучается от болей и проблем с координацией? И поэтому он регулярно задевает других и что-то роняет? Блять, ну и уродом он был, что смеялся с другими по этому поводу… Парень поджимает губы, чтобы не выругаться — это явно будет не к месту. А врач, видимо, расценивает это как признак волнения:

— Не переживайте, в целом ничего критичного не произошло, просто господину Тончививату сейчас нужен покой и ваша забота. Буквально несколько дней — и он снова будет как новенький. Ну почти, — врач запинается, потому что данная фраза не очень применима к человеку, который не слышит из-за предыдущей травмы.

Галф находит в себе силы поблагодарить и забрать результаты обследований из рук доктора, чтобы потом выйти в коридор и обессиленно прислониться к стене. Вот и как ему теперь это все разгребать? Он соврал, чтобы выполнить просьбу Мью, а в итоге погряз в этой истории по уши.

— Господин Трайпипанапон? — его снова отвлекает от тяжелых мыслей звонкий голос медперсонала. — Господину Тончививату уже обработали рану и наложили повязку. Так как госпитализация ему не требуется, то можете забрать его в 103 кабинете — там же вам выдадут рецепты на лекарства и больничный — и можете ехать домой. 

Парень благодарно кивает и, шаркая ногами от усталости, продвигается к названному кабинету, чтобы увидеть там бледного Мью с бинтом на голове, что вот ни разу не добавляет ему очков к здоровью. И тот еще почему-то сильно жмурится, как будто его не узнает… Неужели это последствия удара?

Блин, такое ощущение, что это Галфу по голове вломили, потому что это он теперь тупит: его сосед же сейчас без очков, поэтому тупо не видит его лицо. Парень подходит ближе и почти прижимается носом к носу, кладя руку на плечо и надеясь, что хотя бы так Мью его прочитает:

— Мью… Это я, Галф.

Тот, видимо, узнает, потому что кладет ладонь сверху на его руку и сжимает ее. В ответ сжимается сердце Галфа, потому что пронзительный больной взгляд этих черных глаз выжигает какую-то область на нем.

— Пойдем домой, — он снова не уверен, что сосед его _слышит_ , но тот кивает в ответ и пытается встать самостоятельно. 

И очень зря, потому что тут же накреняется и почти падает — Галф еле успевает его подхватить:

— Вот идиота кусок — чего спешишь… — но замечает удивленный взгляд медсестры, поэтому тут же исправляется, скривившись от очередной вынужденной лжи. — Аккуратно, милый. Обопрись об меня.

Мью точно не понимает, что ему говорят, поэтому младший просто берет его правую руку и закидывает себе на плечи, давая тем самым соседу почти полностью на себе повиснуть. Вот таким образом, почти склеенные как сиамские близнецы, они начинают медленно двигаться к выходу.

— Погодите!

Галф вздрагивает и оборачивается, что вызывает шипение от внезапной боли из-за дернувшейся головы у его ноши — парень непроизвольно сжимает чуть сильнее руку у того на талии.

— Вы забыли свои бумаги, — девушка все еще с любопытством смотрит на эту необычную пару и протягивает им коричневый конверт с документами.

— А, да, спасибо, — свободной рукой младший берет их, потому что второй он пытается удержать этого невезучее бедствие, которое вот так свалилось на его голову и спутало все планы.

Благо, что по пути в общежитие Мью не отключился — его не пришлось тащить на себе, и даже в такси он смог как-то залезть самостоятельно. Галф сел рядом, хотя привык ездить на месте возле водителя, потому что не хватало еще, чтобы соседу стало плохо в процессе транспортировки. Он видит, что эти глаза-омуты направлены на него, и не может не выдохнуть устало:

— Вот какого хрена ты вообще потащился этими переулками? Не знаешь разве, что там вечно полно всяких отморозков?

Это был риторический вопрос, но вот ответ заставил почувствовать очередной укол вины:

— Я задержался и опаздывал на лекцию — пришлось срезать путь. Извини… И спасибо, что не бросил.

В эту минуту Галф просто готов выпрыгнуть на ходу из машины. Или выйти в окно, если бы они были в здании выше 10 этажа. Потому что он прекрасно понимает, из-за кого Мью задержался. И тот все равно просит прощения…

Да, Галфа нельзя назвать мягким и сентиментальным человеком, но что-то в парне возле него вызывало острое щемление в груди — настолько поломанным и обессиленным тот выглядел. Как будто из него ушла вся жизнь, что до этого хоть как-то, но теплилась в этом теле. Сейчас же он напоминал куклу, с которой капризный ребенок поиграл, сломал и отбросил в сторону, потому что она его больше не интересует. И Галф понимает, что это случилось еще задолго до сегодняшнего эпизода — просто это до него только дошло, что за такой неприметной внешностью скрывается глубокая травма.

Пока они едут, Мью дремет, его голова то и дело наклоняется вперед, из-за чего он потом резко дергается, просыпается и пытается снова держать ее прямо. Это трепыхание жутко раздражает, поэтому Галф нервно цыкает и левой рукой мягко кладет эту многострадальную часть тела себе на плечо, чтобы случайно не сделать больно. Его сосед этого даже не замечает, потому что его глаза не открываются — и хорошо, потому что младшему не хочется потом объясняться за неожиданный для него самого приступ сочувствия.

Из машины Мью выбирается сам — хвала всем богам! — и даже до их комнаты доходит, правда, пошатываясь, поэтому Галф вынужден снова его поддерживать и потом максимально аккуратно уложить на кровать. Старший тут же со стоном обхватывает подушку и шепчет _спать_. И нонг с облегчением выдыхает: свою миссию он благополучно завершил и может быть свободен, но что-то заставляет его протянуть руку и дотронуться до лба соседа.

Блять. Все-таки у него температура. Парень судорожно начинает вспоминать то, что ему говорили в больнице: если будет жар — дать лекарство, предварительно накормив. Ну вот, освободился, называется… Может позвонить кому-то из друзей этого больного, который свалился на его голову? Телефон соседа он все-таки находит в вещах, но тот ожидаемо запаролен, а Мью явно сейчас не в состоянии сообщить ему заветную комбинацию цифр, в то время как стандартные 1111 и 1234 не подходят.

Не в первый раз за день парень проклинает себя за то, что вообще во все это ввязался и пошел за старшим в тот переулок, но все-таки берет рецепт и идет в аптеку, а потом и в закусочную возле их общежития. Он не очень в курсе, что можно есть в таких случаях, но каша с овощами точно хуже не сделает. По пути он еще забегает в деканат этого неудачника, чтобы сообщить о том, что тот на больничном и отдать справку из больницы. Нахрена он это делает — вообще без понятия, но этому ботанику точно важно, чтобы ему не засчитали прогулы. Кстати о них:

— Здоров, приятель, — уже вернувшись обратно в их комнату и вывалив покупки на стол, он звонит старосте своей группы. — Слушай, тут такое дело… прикрой меня на пару дней. Мне очень надо, тут непредвиденные обстоятельства нарисовались.

Тот хохочет в ответ:

— И как эти “обстоятельства” зовут? Они симпатичные? Завалил красотку, а?

Галф скептически смотрит на парня, чье бледное спящее лицо сейчас обращено в его сторону, а голова, обмотанная бинтами, дополняет эту картину маслом:

— Ага, просто спящая красавица… Нет, ничего, — он осознает, что сказал это вслух, поэтому быстро прощается с одногруппником. Не хватало еще, чтобы по универу сплетни пошли.

Галф находит единственно чистую ложку — с утра его сосед рано свалил и не вымыл посуду — и пытается теперь поднять парня, чтобы засунуть ему хотя бы несколько грамм еды:

— Пи`, проснись… надо поесть…

Тот в ответ что-то невнятно мычит, но глаза не открывает. Парень аккуратно касается щеки и трясет:

— Эй! Мью…

Глаза старшего резко распахиваются, как будто тот сильно удивлен, а Галфу то и надо:

— Тебе надо хоть немного поесть и выпить лекарства. Давай: ложечку за университет, ложечку за факультет… — даже в такой ситуации он пытается шутить, чтобы скрасить неловкость положения: он кормит кашей взрослого парня и еще уговаривает его.

Мью кривится и отворачивается, но от нонга так просто не отделаешься: свободной рукой он хватает парня за подбородок и пальцами надавливает в углубления в области щек, пытаясь тем самым заставить пациента открыть рот. Тот шипит, но подчиняется — и первая ложка оставляет свой груз внутри. Старший зажмуривается и проглатывает, а ее товарка уже наготове, чтобы опять доставить еду пострадавшему организму. После пятой Мью уже стискивает губы так, что нет никаких шансов что-то ему засунуть в рот:

— Ну ладно, будем считать, что ты поел, — Галф откладывает тарелку и тянется за блистером с таблетками и стаканом воды, что он предусмотрительно подготовил заранее. — Давай, Пи`: выпей это — и можешь спать дальше. 

И на удивление Мью слушается его, покорно проглатывает таблетку, запивая водой, и откидывается обратно на подушку, его глаза тут же закрываются. Галф смотрит на ореолы длинных темных ресниц, что подрагивают на бледных гладких щеках, и задается мыслью, за что ему все это наказание… и думает о том, что без очков и зачесанных вперед волос это лицо можно назвать классически красивым…

Так, о чем это он? Парень отбрасывает бесполезные в этой ситуации да и в целом рассуждения о чужой внешности, которая вот ни разу его не касается, чтобы убрать еду в холодильник. И вообще убрать в комнате, раз ответственный за чистоту сейчас в отключке, а сам он все равно прогуливает занятия. 

Уже зависнув в игре на телефоне, Галф краем уха слышит стон. Его сосед полностью раскрылся и мечется по постели, капли пота катятся по лицу на шею. Ну здрасте — приплыли… и что сейчас с ним делать? Парень начинает судорожно гуглить как сбить температуру.

_Протрите больного прохладной водой, чтобы снять жар_

Отлииииииично! Вот просто замечательно! “Счастью” парня просто нет предела, но он понимает, что выбора особо нет, поэтому идет за тазом с водой и полотенцем в ванную. Вот бы его маменька сейчас видела: она обожает моменты в дорамах, когда больных лечат “волшебным белым полотенцем”. Но это реальная жизнь, поэтому чертыхаясь и бурча, он все-таки приступает к омовению. И Мью, видимо, от этого становится легче, потому что как только прохладная влажная ткань касается его кожи — тот сразу затихает.

Галф аккуратно проводит по лицу, промакивая выступивший пот, потом, повторно намочив и отжав “инструмент воздействия” в тазу, спускается к шее и вырезу широкой майки. Только не говорите, что и остальное тело тоже надо? Блять, на такое он не подписывался вообще-то… Единственное, что его успокаивает: об этом никто никогда не узнает. Даже его сосед. Поэтому парень, тяжело вздохнув, поднимает край широкой свободной майки, которую по-хорошему вообще бы надо снять, так как она грязная и влажная от пота, что он тут же и делает. 

Опа, а вот это еще один нежданчик: под бесформенной одеждой, оказывается, скрывается вполне спортивная фигура. Не 6 кубиков пресса и скульптурные мускулы, но его старший явно занимается спортом, может даже качается. В принципе это можно было понять, потому что тот вполне умело раскидал нескольких уродов в переулке до того коварного удара по голове. Но сейчас Галф просто в недоумении: если его сосед не дохляк и не мямля (потому что его самого сегодня хорошо так отбрил), то почему никогда не дает отпор их компании? Почему даже не пытается остановить эту травлю? Почему заставляет всех думать, что он слабый и ничтожный, потому что молча все это терпит?

В голове парня сейчас вопросов больше, чем ответов, но эта злость, что начала закипать внутри, стала неожиданностью для него самого. Потому что он-то как-то смог подняться с колен, выключить режим жертвы и встать здесь на стороне сильных мира сего, но почему Мью этого не делает? Почему???

Его сосед точно сейчас не ответит на эти вопросы, но он хотя бы перестал стонать и успокоился. Галф заканчивает протирать руки и ноги, чтобы потом подняться и поискать чистую майку среди гардероба старшего. Трусы он не будет менять — идите на хрен. У него и так лимит милосердия за сегодня исчерпан на 100 лет вперед.

Но все же до конца дня и ночью он еще несколько раз пытался засунуть хоть немного каши, чтобы потом дать лекарства. Мью, наверное, даже не сильно осознавал, что происходит, поэтому просто немного сопротивлялся, но потом смирялся и принимал эту помощь.

Утром младший просыпается уже сам с головной болью, потому что весь предыдущий день его капец как вымотал. И от ощущения, что темные мрачные глаза соседа почти оставляют ожоги на нем — и смотрит в ответ, потому что вот ни хрена не знает, как себя вести дальше со старшим, которого он до этого особо не жаловал, но теперь не может относиться как прежде под грузом новой информации, что свалилась на него.

— Доброе утро?.. — вопрос в голосе Мью чудесно отражает и состояние Галфа: вообще не понятно, как им дальше вести себя друг с другом после всего, что случилось вчера.  



	5. Нащупать предел

Мью просыпается крайне медленно, в полудреме пытаясь разобраться в том, что же мешает ему спать помимо солнечного луча, который настойчиво стучится сквозь закрытые веки, поэтому парень со стоном отворачивается от него. Но это движение отзывается болью в его голове — и она не такая, как обычно, острая, выбивающая дыхание, а тупая и ноющая. Рука привычно тянется к источнику мучений — и натыкается на повязку. Мозг натужно раскручивает события недавних часов...

Повязка. Больница. Переулок. Шпана. Галф.

Со скрипом, но воспоминания о произошедшем начинают возвращаться, правда последние четкие — еще до того момента, как ему что-то прилетело сзади, а дальше все как в тумане из-за травмы и отсутствия очков. И в этой дымке проносятся обрывки картинок, которые начинаются складываться в один большой пазл:

_когда он слышит (?) чей-то крик, но не успевает уже обернуться  
встревоженное (?) лицо соседа, который наклоняется над ним и зачем-то трясет, а потом щупает его карманы  
его везет машина, а потом чьи-то (?) руки тащат к каталке   
он просит не сообщать родителям, чтобы те не волновались, а Галф… соглашается (?)  
парень доводит его после обследований к такси, а затем в их комнату (?)_

Вопросов сейчас у него куда больше, чем ответов. А дальше — горячая пустота в голове, потому что все, что помнит Мью — это как ему было жарко ночью и как облегчение временно наступало с таинственной прохладой, что периодически на него обрушивалась и забирала с собой на некоторое время этот адский огонь и боль. 

Парень под сумбурным потоком всех этих мыслей окончательно пробуждается и открывает глаза, чтобы наткнуться на внимательный взгляд соседа, который выглядит, мягко, говоря не очень с уставшим лицом и растрепанными волосами.

— Доброе утро?.. — он совсем не уверен в этом, поэтому привычное вежливое приветствие звучит как вопрос. Но надо же с чего-то начинать разговор...

Видимо, его сосед тоже сомневается в данном утверждении, потому что бурчит что-то невразумительное, но встает, чтобы подойти ближе:

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — его рука тянется к голове Мью. Зачем? Старший удивленно смотрит и немного отклоняется, и Галф тут же опускает ее, как будто опомнившись. Они оба уставились друг на друга с немым вопросом, но потом все же отмерли с неловким покашливанием. 

— Эммм… Нормально, спасибо, — старший все еще пытается имитировать нормальный вежливый разговор двух соседей, но получается откровенно так себе, так как витающее между ними напряжение можно практически потрогать рукой. — А что вообще вчера случилось?

— Ты ничего не помнишь? — на него смотрят удивленные и даже шокированные глаза, поэтому Мью спешит его успокоить.

— Помню, но очень смутно. Как на меня напали эти школьники, потом больница, потом я оказался тут, — он запинается, но не может не отметить этого, — благодаря тебе. Я знаю, что у нас с тобой отношения не заладились с самого начала, но спасибо, что не бросил… там. И что не позвонил родителям — мама бы этого не пережила.

Галф резко _(смущенно?)_ кивает в ответ и тянется за сумкой, чтобы извлечь конверт и протянуть его старшему:

— Вот… результаты обследований. Врач сказал, что тебе повезло, что ухудшений нет, но нужно пропить курс лекарств, — и пакет с таблетками оказывается тоже на свободе.

Мью замирает от стыда и нахлынувшей боли, на этот раз моральной: _он знает…_ Парень поднимает глаза, чтобы прочитать на лице соседа, что он думает по этому поводу. Но там нет ни жалости, ни презрения, только какое-то удивление и... настороженность? 

Галф боится? Но чего?

И данное предположение тут же разрушается о слова соседа:

— Ты не думай, что я теперь тебя жалеть буду или еще чего, — в глазах напротив теперь вызов. — Ты сам виноват в том, что произошло — я просто оказался рядом, совершенно случайно. И помог бы любому на твоем месте, поэтому между нами ничего не изменится. Каждый сам по себе, — и нонг ложится обратно, натягивает одеяло по уши и отворачивается к стенке.

С одной стороны Мью испытывает облегчение, потому что жалость — это последнее, что бы он хотел получать от окружающих. Но почему его сосед при этом злится? Потому что эта упрямая агрессия четко читается и в жестах, и в мимике, пусть даже он не слышит интонации голоса.

_Слышит…_ Волна жара омывает его изнутри, потому что сознание к нему возвращается окончательно вместе с памятью, и он вспоминает то, что так сильно его удивило вчера, когда они были вдвоем в баре. 

Он же и правда тогда что-то _услышал_ , когда отвернулся, а Галф его окликнул?

Что-то такое уже было при их первой встрече, но тогда Мью сразу подумал на галлюцинации, которые его мучили сразу после аварии, когда ему постоянно казалось, что он что-то слышит. А потом горько разочаровывался, когда со всех ног бежал к врачу, чтобы при очередном обследовании услышать свой приговор. Но теперь он с дрожью надеется, что ему не показалось — и в баре, и потом в переулке он _слышал_ голос Галфа. Не слова, а просто как будто мягкая вспышка звука в его голове?.. Он не знает, как еще описать свое ощущение, но оно волнует его как ничто другое. И во время сна несмотря на жар он тоже что-то _слышал_. Какой-то гул, который его успокаивал, хотя он не понимал ни слова. Но тон его и звучание были какими-то расслабляющими и умиротворяющими... 

И даже если Галф будет всеми силами его сторониться — он сделает все возможное, чтобы подобраться ближе к нему как к своему единственному шансу на выздоровление. А его Мью точно не упустит. Поэтому он впивается жадным взглядом в спину соседа, который сейчас демонстративно от него отвернулся.

_Я вытерплю любое обращение от тебя, если это поможет мне стать обычным. Снова._

***

_*Nathan Wagner — Suffocate*_

Галф злится. Злится настолько, что ему кажется, что он просто не выдержит и сорвется. А все почему? Кто-то подменил его соседа. Этого нелепого Пи`, который всегда был тише воды и ниже травы, а теперь вот почему-то резко изъявил желание с ним тесно общаться! Ну как резко… И не совсем желание… Просто теперь он не включает в ответ полный игнор, как делал обычно, а разговаривает с ним. Нормально. Дружелюбно. По-соседски. Постоянно. Каждый чертов день. 

Галф уже миллион раз ему говорил, что случившееся ничего не меняет, но эти слова как о стенку горох: Мью кивает головой _да, я тебя понял_ — и снова заводит эту шарманку

_Я иду в магазин — тебе что-нибудь взять?  
На обед у меня лапша — будешь со мной?  
Вот ручка — ты опять свою где-то посеял?_

Блять, бесит! Бесит, бесит, бесит! И еще этот постоянный внимательный взгляд, который на нем уже отпечатки оставил — так по крайней мере кажется парню, но зеркало упрямо доказывает обратное. И то, как старший смотрит на его губы.

Да, Галф понимает, что так его сосед _слышит_ , но его самого напрягает то, каким немигающим становится взгляд этого человека. Тяжелым и каким-то отчаянным. И теперь, когда Мью не носит очки, это становится особенно очевидным. За толстыми стеклами с большими диоптриями можно было спрятать парня целиком — не только его глаза, которые теперь невольно обращают на себя внимание своей выразительностью и огнем, который полыхает где-то глубоко внутри. Происхождение этого пламени для Галфа так и остается загадкой, но он четко ощущает его присутствие, когда они остаются наедине в комнате, потому что эта стихия обрушивается на него. И парень чувствует себя крайне неловко, поэтому злится и огрызается на любые попытки коммуникации, потому что такая неизвестность его пугает.

Еще одним шок-контентом стало то, что Мью постригся, когда сняли повязку, потому что при обработке раны и наложении швов ему вырезали часть волос. Поэтому парню, видимо, пришлось обратиться в парикмахерскую, чтобы новая стрижка хоть немного прикрывала и маскировала эту особенность его боевой биографии. 

Пиздец… Галф не ожидал увидеть своего серого соседа-ботана с лицом древнегреческого бога и стильной укладкой, поэтому на пару минут он просто молча восхищенно пялился и недоумевал, зачем тот все время прятался под отросшими волосами и этой жуткой оправой на половину лица. С таким внешним видом ему достаточно один раз пройти по коридору университета на перемене — и все девчонки просто попадают и сами в штабеля уложатся, только чтобы _такой_ Пи` обратил на них внимание. И всем будет пофиг на глухоту — уж насколько тайки падки на красивое лицо с белой кожей ни для кого не секрет. Да и тело у старшего такое, что если бы не эти мешки, которые тот с завидным постоянством на себя напяливает, то его смело можно было бы выдвигать на премию “казанова факультета”...

Заметив пристальное внимание нонга, Мью вопросительно приподнимает брови, на что Галф тут же хмурится и отворачивается: не его дело, как выглядит этот придурок — пусть ходит как хочет и в чем хочет. Хоть налысо бреется. Но такое разительное преображение еще больше плеснуло бензина в костер злости, потому что оно вообще никак не повлияло на то, как себя ведет парень в университете: как всегда тихий, забитый, терпящий издевательства их “банды”.

И неожиданно для себя Галф включился в эту игру “доведи ботаника”. Но не на занятиях или переменах — о нет! Его стихия — это когда они остаются одни в комнате. И тогда фантазия Галфа активируется на полную, потому что даже он не подозревал, что знает столько способов выводить людей из себя.

_Это была твоя любимая чашка, которую ты привез из дома? Какая досада… (нет)  
Да, это я съел последний рис в холодильнике (и что ты мне сделаешь?)  
Пусть мои вещи валяются на полу — мне это совсем не мешает (опять будешь безропотно убирать?)  
Ага, твой конспект по механике я залил лимонадом, прости (снова нет)_

И каждый раз Галф смотрит и надеется, что ну вот сейчас-то его Пи` вспыхнет и заслуженно выдаст подзатыльник. Или выскажет пару ласковых за такое свинское поведение. Ну же, ну! Не молчи!!!

Но Мью лишь крепко сжимает губы. Иногда руки в кулаках. Иногда просто несколько раз глубоко дышит. Иногда отворачивается на несколько минут. Чтобы потом _молча, сука, молча!_ начинать разгребать последствия очередной пакости со стороны соседа. Чтобы потом через полчаса позвать его вместе пообедать как ни в чем ни бывало.

Галф чувствует, как его просто разрывает от злости. От злости на такую тряпку, с которой он вынужден жить. И от злости на себя, потому что ни хрена не понимает, зачем ему вот так провоцировать старшего и с затаенной надеждой ждать от него _реакции_. Хоть какой-то злости или агрессии, только бы не видеть эту безнадегу в глазах и отрешенное выражение лица, от которого выть хочется. Почему? Галф сам бы хотел понимать, зачем ему все это надо, но остановиться он уже не может, поэтому делает то, за что ему потом будет мучительно стыдно.

— Проходи, не стесняйся, — он лукаво улыбается милой девушке с соседнего потока его факультета, которая строила ему глазки уже несколько недель и поэтому невольно стала его жертвой на алтаре борьбы с собственными демонами.

Эни робко проходит в комнату и испуганно замирает, увидев Мью, который с изумлением смотрит на соседа и его гостью, что вот так без предупреждения завалились на их общую с Галфом территорию. И последний, с внутренним удовлетворением замечая шокированное выражение на обычно почти безэмоциональном лице соседа, мягко обнимает юную леди за талию и тем самым подталкивает ее к своей кровати:

— Ну, чего ты застыла? Присаживайся и располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома.

— Но… — она все еще не понимает, что происходит и почему в комнате посторонний человек, когда она рассчитывала на свидание только вдвоем. 

— А, это мой сосед — не обращай внимания, — и Галф убеждается, что его лицо четко видно старшему, прежде чем произносит следующую фразу, глядя тому прямо в глаза. — Не переживай — он глухой. Если отвернется, то вообще не поймет, что происходит в комнате. А если ты захочешь — я _заставлю_ его это сделать, чтобы ты не смущалась.

_Ну же!_

Младший не может отвести взгляда от лица Пи`, которое становится просто каменным от тех чувств, что тот, видимо, сдерживает. Но по тому, как трясутся руки и как прикушена нижняя губа, Галф понимает, что его соседу сейчас очень плохо. И он в очередной раз чувствует себя последней дрянью, но не может остановиться и перестать пытаться разбудить этот потухший вулкан, внутри которого лава уже явно клокочет.

И Мью… отворачивается. Просто берет и отворачивается. Демонстративно игнорирует то, что происходит в комнате?

Галф настолько в бешенстве, что почти не слышит, о чем ему щебечет на ухо кокетливая Эни, потому что все его внимание на напряженных плечах Мью и его низко опущенной голове. Тот как будто всем своим видом дает понять, что выдержит, что у него все под контролем.

Зато не выдерживает его сосед, потому что через 10 минут он буквально выставляет девушку за дверь, ссылаясь на непредвиденные и ну оооочень срочные дела. И замирает, захлопывая дверь прямо перед ее носом, потому что почти не может дышать от распирающего его негодования. Негодования от того, что такое гнусное поведение все равно остается безнаказанным, поэтому он прощается с остатками здравого рассудка — иначе как объяснить тот факт, что он хватает стоящего возле стола Мью за плечо и со всей силы прижимает к стене, злобно шипя:

— Сколько ты будешь терпеть это? А??? Сссссука, как ты можешь молчать и отворачиваться? Как ты можешь??? — он срывается на крик, в то время как старший все так же молча и напряженно смотрит на его губы. 

— Тогда ты и это молча проглотишь? — и Галф теряет разум окончательно от помешательства. 

Потому что не может быть никак иначе. Потому что он со всей злостью и яростью запечатывает поцелуем губы Мью, которые уже было приоткрылись, чтобы дать какой-то ответ. Но Галфа уже не интересуют оправдания и формальные отговорки, потому что он растерялся.

_От мягкости нежной кожи под его губами.  
От полувздоха-полувсхипа, который издает старший, когда Галф пытается углубить поцелуй.  
От дрожи, которая сотрясает тело Пи` под руками соседа, зажимающего его в тиски  
От сильного удара в челюсть, из-за которого голова Галфа дергается назад._

Но он не может отвести взгляда от шокированных глаз соседа, в которых наконец боль и безнадега сменились совсем другими эмоциями.   



	6. Ветер перемен

Саднят костяшки пальцев, но боль внутри еще сильнее.

За что? Почему?

Что он такое сделал? Чем заслужил такое отношение? 

Мью не уверен, что получит ответы на эти вопросы от Галфа, чье лицо сейчас выражает замешательство и даже шок, пока тот потирает челюсть, которая встретилась с кулаком старшего мгновение назад. 

— Я… ты… прости… — все, что парень успевает прочитать по губам растерянного нонга, который все же отводит глаза, поэтому остальные объяснения, если они есть, остаются где-то за кадром, когда тот срывается и фактически выбегает из комнаты.

Мью, конечно, понимает, что его дефект сильно усложняет коммуникации с другими людьми, он не понимает многие вещи из того, что ему говорят. Но сейчас он вообще в полной растерянности: сначала сосед явно пытался его выводить из себя и всячески провоцировать, а в итоге сорвался и... поцеловал? Но зачем ему это?

Да, он догадывается, что может быть это все — реакция на излишнюю прилипчивость, которую он невольно проявлял последнее время, потому что не мог заглушить в себе надежду, что Галф может стать той волшебной таблеткой, что вернет ему слух, поэтому старался с ним общаться и выстраивать добрососедские отношения, каждый день с отчаянием прислушиваясь. Прислушиваясь… но безрезультатно.

Поэтому он терпел и неряшливость младшего, и взвалил на себя все “домашние” дела, и покупал ему еду, и всячески пытался подружиться. Но Галф все еще не шел на контакт, и даже больше: он как будто сильно злился в ответ, иначе как объяснить то, что случилось сегодня? 

Зачем нужно было демонстративно приводить девушку и устраивать все это представление?   
Зачем он сказал про его болезнь своей однокурснице, глядя прямо Мью в глаза? Он хотел убедиться, что старший точно все понял?  
Зачем он хотел сделать больно?

Мью в растерянности, он не знает, как реагировать, потому что даже не предполагал, что все зайдет настолько далеко в их… отношениях?

И зачем тогда Галф его поцеловал? Это не поцелуй-признание-в-чувствах, о нет… Мью не бог весть как разбирается в людях и подоплеках их поступков, но почему-то он уловил в тот момент от парня отчаяние и злость. И именно первая эмоция не дала ему сорваться в ответную ярость, схватить парня за шкирку и хорошенько так тряхнуть, чтобы выбить признание. И еще этот больной взгляд, которым сосед наградил его перед тем, как испариться из их комнаты.

Мью поднимает правую руку и неосознанно касается губ, которые еще помнят тепло другого человека на себе. Нет, ему не противно, что было бы весьма логично в данной ситуации. По сути это прикосновение ничем не отличается от того, когда он целовался до аварии со своей уже бывшей девушкой: те же мягкость и тепло, но в этот раз припорошенные какой-то горечью и сожалением. Только чьи это эмоции, его или Галфа?

Но об этом парень так и не узнал, потому что его сосед начал буквально его избегать: он приходил поздно ночью и уходил рано утром. На все попытки поговорить он либо отмалчивался, либо бросал, что ему некогда — и снова испарялся. Мью и не знает, что теперь думать. Галфу стыдно? Противно быть с ним в одной комнате? 

У него нет иллюзий, что сосед испытывает к нему какие-то романтические чувства, потому и поцеловал, так как в университете старший видит его то с одной девушкой, то с другой — и тот весьма активно с ними обжимается по углам под одобрительные комментарии все той же разбитной компании, которая, однако, на какое-то время притихла. Да, последние несколько недель Мью ни разу не закрыли в туалете, его вещи все еще при нем целые и невредимые, а в коридоре уже никто “случайно” его не толкает, когда проходит мимо.

Сначала парень было подумал, что вдруг это Галфу стало стыдно, и тот уговорил своих друзей оставить соседа в покое, но потом отбросил эту мысль как фантастическую: ну не может быть… этот человек даже до сих пор не объяснил свой поступок тет-а-тет, о каком стыде может идти речь? Скорее он им просто наскучил как объект травли, и скоро они выберут себе новую жертву. Мью уже заранее сочувствует этому бедолаге и понимает, что не сможет остаться в стороне, даже если опять все потом перекинется на него. Потому что он никогда не поймет тех людей, которые проходят мимо, хотя могут помочь…

***

Возле тетради, в которую Мью старательно заносит пометки из учебника, появляется баночка с йогуртом. Пару секунд парень смотрит на нее как на НЛО, потому что вероятность ее возникновения примерно равна тому, чтобы увидеть в этой комнате инопланетян. Но источник этого дара небес обнаруживается рядом, когда старший поднимает глаза и видит смущенное лицо своего соседа.

— Вот… это тебе.

— Что? — от удивления Мью начинает сомневаться, что правильно уловил смысл слов.

— Это тебе йогурт, выпей.

Однако… его сосед сам первый идет на контакт? Что-то сдохло в лесу? Но Мью боится спугнуть этот момент, поэтому решает не выпытывать подробности такого поступка, а протягивает руку, чтобы взять эту почти нереальную для него баночку, которая на ощупь оказывается вполне настоящей.

— Эээээ… Спасибо? — он все еще не уверен, что правильно понял нонга, но тот убеждает его своими словами:

— Пожалуйста. И Пи`, — по лицу видно, что тот сильно волнуется, потому что отводит глаза, но при этом не отворачивается, чтобы сосед все понимал, — я хотел бы извиниться за тот случай.

Вот прямо сейчас Мью нужен не йогурт, а пара таблеток успокоительных, потому что уж чего, а извинений от соседа он ну никак не ожидал. А тот с решительным отчаянием на лице, как будто преодолевая себя, продолжает:

— Я и правда не знаю, зачем это сделал… Считай это помутнением рассудка, но мне и правда очень жаль, что так получилось. И вообще: у нас с тобой сразу не заладились отношения, поэтому я хотел предложить тебе начать все с самого начала.

Старший не верит своим глазам, поэтому лишь настороженно кивает в ответ. Ему предлагают мир, дружбу и ~~жвачку~~ йогурт? Вот так внезапно после стольких недель игнора? Но Галф протягивает ему руку… для рукопожатия?

— Привет, меня зовут Галф. Я твой сосед. Я надеюсь, что мы с тобой подружимся, Мью… Пи`Мью, — и снова этот странный взгляд, который парень не может расшифровать. И, все еще сомневаясь в происходящем, протягивает руку.

Теплые пальцы обхватывают его собственные достаточно интенсивно, чтобы заявить о намерениях, но при этом не причиняя боли. Значит, это не еще один розыгрыш? Галф и правда хочет помириться? Но есть еще один вопрос, который мучает старшего:

— А как же твои друзья? Они не будут против?

Ему кажется или Галф и правда краснеет? Но от прикосновения или от вопроса? Тем не менее уши соседа горят, когда тот выдавливает из себя:

— Они не знают, что мы вместе живем.

— То есть вне этой комнаты мне как и раньше делать вид, что мы с тобой не знакомы? — Мью решает сразу уточнить все правила этой пока непонятной для него игры, которую затеял его сосед, но она на руку ему самому. Потому что даже вот такие кошки-мышки — это его шанс на выздоровление.

— Да… Нет… Не знаю, — Галф явно замешательстве, поэтому выдал все возможные варианты, но руку при этом не опускает, как будто пытаясь убедить в серьезности своих побуждений.

— То есть это дружба на ограниченной территории? Только в этой комнате? А в университете мы не пересекаемся?

— Я… не знаю, — если бы Мью мог слышать, то этот шепот был бы сигналом о том, что сосед в полной растерянности. Но тот внезапно решительно дергает головой, чтобы уверенно посмотреть прямо в глаза. — Я хочу попробовать с тобой дружить. Везде.

— Даже если тебя за это будут задирать твои дружки?

— Я с этим как-нибудь разберусь, — нонг снова сильно краснеет и отводит взгляд.

Мью понимает, что для парня это сложно, поэтому не настаивает:

— Что же… тогда приятно познакомиться, сосед, — и ловит напряженное отчаяние в глазах Галфа. Снова.

Но тот, судя по всему, не шутил, потому что с этого дня все радикально изменилось: больше никакого демонстративного игнора, никаких провокаций со стороны соседа. Галф начал за собой убирать и даже настоял, чтобы они составили график дежурств по комнате — Мью аж поперхнулся чаем, когда такое услышал, но не мог скрыть своей радости в ответ на такое предложение. Они даже теперь продукты покупают вместе, потому что так дешевле и удобнее. 

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — старший засекает соседа на общей кухне, когда тот с решимостью кромсает ножом ни в чем не повинные овощи, которые тут же разлетаются по столу.

— Пытаюсь суп варить.

— А ты умеешь готовить? Я ни разу этого не видел — обычно ты покупаешь готовую еду.

— Не то чтобы умею… 

— Давай покажу, — Мью мягко отодвигает нонга в сторону и берет у него из рук нож. — Вот, смотри, как надо: аккуратно придерживаешь между большим и указательным пальцем морковь и по чуть-чуть сдвигаешь нож — тогда куски будут тонкие.

Галф внимательно смотрит и кивает, а затем тянется, чтобы взять еще одну доску, чтобы тут же рядом повторять кулинарный урок от Пи`. Получается у него так себе, но у Мью это вызывает даже умиление, потому что вот такой сопящий от напряжения нонг — весьма забавное зрелище. Пусть даже в готовом блюде овощи выглядели в итоге так, как будто кто-то рвал их зубами, но старший все равно похвалил соседа, а тот довольно заулыбался в ответ.

И Мью теперь совсем не сложно варить суп на двоих, когда готовит.

***

_Пи`, пойдем сегодня вечером в кино. Сейчас идет ретроспектива фильмов Marvel_

Сообщение в LINE от соседа на паре было неожиданным, но очень приятным событием. Мью даже несколько раз перечитал, чтобы убедиться.

Что. его. нонг. зовет. в. кино.

Давно у него не было так горячо в груди, потому что в эти мгновения он как будто почти нормальный. Обычный парень которого его сосед… друг позвал в кино на боевик как любого другого своего знакомого. Поэтому спешит напечатать ответ, прикрывая телефон рукой от острого взора преподавателя.

_Ага, давай. Куда пойдем? Во сколько сеанс?_

_В восемь. Я сброшу тебе ссылку_

_Отлично! Тогда встретимся там?_

_Ок. Я куплю онлайн билеты_

_Тогда за мной попкорн и напитки_

Неужели у них и правда получается дружить? Мью все еще не верит, но очень похоже на то. Потому что Галф теперь вот так легко может предложить совместный досуг, будь то онлайн-игры или вот такой поход в кино. Старший и не заметил, как начал проникаться теплотой к этому нонгу, потому что перед ним постепенно открывается совсем другой человек: более мягкий, более деликатный. 

Который, как оказалось, умеет и пошутить, и быть серьезным, если надо.   
Который не выказывает жалости к своему увечному соседу, а ведет себя как обычно, даже иногда забывая, что к нему нужно стоять лицом, чтобы парень хоть что-то понял.  
Который сейчас таким своим поведением ломает весь образ крутого, столь старательно встраиваемый им ранее.

Мью даже не заметил, как пролетели пары, после которых он забежал в общежитие принять душ и переодеться, чтобы потом поспешить в кинотеатр. Уже стоя в очереди за закусками, он словил себя на том, что улыбается как дурак — настолько его греет мысль о сегодняшнем вечере. И даже почти не пугается, когда на его плечо опускается чья-то рука, потому что с нетерпением ожидал, когда появится Галф.

— О, ты уже тут — отлично! Тебе какой попкорн брать?

— Мне все равно — бери самый большой на двоих. И колу, — Галф приветственно машет билетами.

— А на какой фильм мы хоть идем? — Мью спохватывается, так как понимает, что забыл на радостях это уточнить.

— Доктор Стрендж.

— О, это же мой любимый, — старший удивляется такому совпадению.

Совпадению ли?

— Я знаю.

— Что???

— Я видел, как ты много раз его смотрел на ноутбуке, и подумал, что ты не против будешь увидеть его на большом экране. Плюс тут акустика хорошая, — и тут же осекается, поняв, что сказал что-то не то.

— Эй, все нормально, — Мью успокаивающе кивает. — Я могу чувствовать вибрацию.

Но Галф уже выглядит огорченным, поэтому парень набирается смелости и кладет ему ладонь на голову. Можно же? Тот не выказывает недовольства, поэтому на пару мгновений старший позволяет себе поглаживать волосы друга, приговаривая:

— Правда все хорошо, не переживай из-за меня.

Нонг кивает и подхватывает огромное ведро с попкорном и два стакана:

— Пошли в зал, через 5 минут все начинается.

Мью знает фильм наизусть, так как много раз видел его с субтитрами, поэтому ему даже не надо смотреть на экран, чтобы фиксировать происходящее. Гораздо интереснее ему реакция соседа на события — тот явно ранее не видел этот фантастический боевик, потому что без остановки эмоционально комментирует и ерзает на кульминационных моментах. Старший не понимает, что тот говорит, но нонга явно захватил сюжет, потому что тот даже иногда забывает закидывать в рот попкорн.

— Ну ты видел? Как он его круто приложил там на лестнице? — захлебываясь от эмоций после завершения сеанса, Галф хватает Мью за рукав и взволнованно трясет, обращая на себя внимание. 

— Видел, много раз, — парень смеется. Такой взволнованный друг — это и правда очень мило.

— Ой, точно! — тот хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. — Я и забыл.

— Но я все равно с удовольствием посмотр… — и оседает на пол, сползая по стене и так и не успев закончить фразу.

Темнота наваливается на него как всегда неожиданно и подло. Он проклинает в такие моменты свой организм, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Все его сознание как в густом тумане. Хоть глаза и открыты, но Мью почти ничего не видит из-за плотной пелены, сквозь которую пробиваются только отдельные яркие пятна света.

Одно из таких пятен постепенно увеличивается, пока не приобретает черты, столь напоминающие взволнованное лицо Галфа. И на щеках чужие теплые ладони, которые держат его лицо, пока их обладатель пытается достучаться до друга. 

Перед глазами все еще плывет, поэтому парень не может понять, что кричит его сосед, хотя всячески пытается сосредоточиться на его губах.

— Мью!!!

Бесконечную тишину разрывает три звука отчаяния Галфа. Которые становятся тремя звуками надежды для его Пи`.

Когда кровь приливает обратно к бледным щекам и парень начинает чувствует свое тело, старший кладет ладонь на руку Галфа и еле шевелит посиневшими губами:

— Мне кажется, что я тебя только что слышал.

И ему не нужно читать по губам, чтобы увидеть шок в глазах напротив.   



	7. Оживляющее тепло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, вам не кажется: в этой работе вовсю пихаю зеркалки на ТТТС 😈

Это уже становится какой-то нехорошей традицией, когда Галф транспортирует его тело в общежитие, а у Мью об этом остаются только обрывочные воспоминания: что тогда после драки и больницы, что сейчас после первоначально вполне безопасного похода в кино. Единственное, что зафиксировалось в памяти из последнего происшествия — это теплое плечо под щекой в такси и руки, что не давали ему упасть по пути в их комнату. И тревога в глазах нонга — по крайней мере Мью надеялся, что ему это не померещилось, и он не перепутал ее с раздражением от необходимости заботиться о больном соседе.

Старший просыпается глубокой ночью на своей постели: его организм снова чудит, потому что вот именно сейчас сна ни в одном глазу, как будто пытается так компенсировать то аварийное отключение. Мью уже вроде как даже привык к тому, что в любой момент у него может начать кружиться голова, но вот такую потерю сознания он уже давно не ловил — и это его тревожит. Потому что курс таблеток соблюдает исправно — он просто не может себе позволить быть беспечным, но не все поддается лечению, как любит повторять его врач. Это пугает, это заставляет в очередной раз подкатиться к той грани, когда от злости до отчаяния рукой подать. 

Отчаяния, когда не понимаешь, зачем тебе все эти попытки и все эти мучения.

Когда смотришь на свои трясущиеся руки — и понимаешь, какой ты все-таки в сущности слабый и беспомощный, потому что никак не можешь исправить все то, что происходит.

Когда в горле этот гадкий комок, царапающий изнутри, но его не выкашлять, ни проглотить — он как будто прирос и постоянно напоминает о своем присутствии — стоит только немного к себе прислушаться.

И когда Мью вспоминает про комок — у него предательски начинают подкатывать слезы.

Нет, он не плачет, расклеиться — это слишком большая роскошь для него. Он просто не может себе позволить быть еще более слабым и бесхребетным, чем уже есть — ниже него только протисты в этой цепочке эволюции. Но он сам себе пытается генерировать надежду, чтобы развиваться из одноклеточного в что-то более сложное — по крайней мере он пробует в это верить. Верить в то, что он на самом деле что-то слышит. Слышит Галфа.

В их комнате горит ночник — его сосед не любит спать в полной темноте, поэтому Мью поворачивается на бок и подкладывает согнутую в локте руку под голову, чтобы вот так беспрепятственно изучить лицо человека, которому так не повезло с ним связаться. Сейчас, когда он спит, он выглядит совсем беззащитным и мягким даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент почему-то хмурится. Может во сне он все еще недоволен, что ему приходится таскать на себе слабое тело своего соседа — снова и снова. Или он видит, как его дразнят за то, что он якшается с местной достопримечательностью-инвалидом. Мью искренне жаль, что он причиняет неудобства этому нонгу, но он слишком отчаялся и слишком устал, чтобы бросить все и снова вернуться к уже привычной безнадежной жизни.

Галф всегда спит очень крепко — его и пушкой не разбудишь, может поэтому парень поддается порыву и встает с кровати, чтобы сесть на полу у постели соседа и положить голову на сцепленные ладони на матрас прямо возле подушки младшего, чтобы поближе рассмотреть лицо человека, который невольно стал для него таким важным.

А он очень красивый, да. Не удивительно, что на него девушки просто вешаются и прохода не дают. Жаль только, что никто никогда не видел его таким умиротворенным, когда черты лица смягчаются и уходит внутреннее напряжение, которое так или иначе постоянно считывается в мимике. Ну или это только Мью считывает, потому что крайне внимательно всматривается в это лицо, явно в редкие моменты или тайно почти постоянно. И вслушивается. Отчаянно вслушивается, чтобы снова уловить то, что наполняет его сердце такой отчаянной надеждой, от которой не остается воздуха в легких.

— Ты — мой шанс. Может быть последний, — он не знает, почему шепот разрезал полумрак этой ночи. Но может когда слова кто-то произносит — у них больше вероятность изменить эту реальность? Самим стать этой реальностью?

Мью не суеверный. И даже в богов уже не верит — слишком много раз он молился и не получал ответа. Вероятно, самые убежденные атеисты получаются из таких отчаянных, которых не слышат даже их боги.

Правая рука парня, наверное, живет своей жизнью, потому что она тянется к этой буйной в дневное время головушке, что так удобно устроилась на подушке, чтобы коснуться россыпи черных волос, как будто упрашивая:

— Помоги мне… пожалуйста.

Мью прикусывает губы — только не плакать! Никаких истерик, никаких слез — не хватало еще, чтобы нонг проснулся и увидел, что его сосед стоит тут фактически на коленях и умоляет о помощи. Но в такую минуту внутренней слабости, когда никто не видит, он может хоть на мгновение забыть, что нужно держать лицо перед окружающими, а побыть немного тем, кем так отчаянно не хочет быть: уставшим и запутавшимся парнем, отчаявшимся и незначительным.

Галф все еще хмурится во сне — и ладонь Мью успокаивающе поглаживает по волосам, а потом соскальзывает на лоб, чтобы, едва касаясь, разгладить появившийся на гладкой оливковой коже тревожный залом. Вот так-то лучше… 

Еще старшему хочется узнать, такие ли же мягкие на ощупь его ресницы, какими кажутся со стороны... Но это слишком интимное прикосновение, поэтому такое желание осталось висеть в воздухе. Вообще эта потребность дотронуться с каждым днем все усиливается — и Мью всячески себя удерживает от того, чтобы не потакать ей, потому что это явное вторжение в личные границы его друга, поэтому ограничивается обычно похлопыванием по плечу или легким касанием предплечья, если нужно обратить внимание соседа на что-то. Наверное он так компенсирует, что один из каналов информации о мире для него перекрыт — поэтому пытается уловить как можно больше через тактильные ощущения. Как иначе объяснить ту почти болезненную, доводящую до зуда в ладонях, жажду дотронуться или даже упасть на руки, чтобы почувствовать себя защищенным и нужным?

Но рядом никого нет, поэтому все, что Мью сейчас остается — это сворачиваться в своеобразный кокон, когда он остается один, чтобы таким образом заглушить эту пустоту снаружи. И внутри него. Потому что они сестры друг дружке — уж слишком они похожи между собой. Или вот так втайне воровать эти прикосновения, даря себе на несколько болезненных мгновений ощущение близости, за которые он потом все равно расплатится ледяным одиночеством, что почти сразу на него навалится и скует его, душевнобольного, подобно смирительной рубашке, стоит только убрать руку от этого источника тепла. 

Галфу это вряд ли понравится… Поэтому с тихим вздохом сожаления он все-таки убирает руку, чтобы потом подняться с пола и отползти к себе на постель. 

Он жалок — и это привычно.  
Он слаб — и это нормально.  
Он растерял последние остатки гордости — и пора бы уже с этим смириться…

Но он все еще отчаянно пытается барахтаться и взбить масло из этого белого шума его реальности, что имитирует сметану в его грустной истории про глупую лягушку. И не будет никакого кроссовера с героем, который его спасет и вытянет — о нет, Мью отчаялся, но он не наивен. Он может рассчитывать только на себя и на силу своих “лапок”, которые уже неоднократно обессиленно опускались.

Утро подкралось незаметно вместе с дремой, которая то наваливалась сверху, окутывая своим плотным душным одеялом полубреда, то спадала из-за тахикардии, вызванной резким приступом тревожности. Поэтому не удивительно, что при свете дня на него из зеркала смотрело нечто, весьма отдаленно напоминающее полного сил и энергии парня. Это заметил и его сосед, чей помятый спросонья вид даже вызвал усмешку и добавил +1 пункт к желанию жить этим днем. Уже не ноль — отлично.

— Ты как?

— Хорошо — благодаря тебе, — Мью виновато смотрит и не знает, как в очередной раз благодарить друга. — Ты снова и снова вытаскиваешь меня из передряг… Спасибо, нонг! Я не заслуживаю такого друга, как ты.

Галф смущенно отводит взгляд и что-то бурчит.

— Прости, я не вижу, что ты говоришь, — его сосед внутренне сжимается от того, что вынужден переспрашивать снова и снова, но ему остро надо знать, что сказал его младший.

— Я говорю, что ничего особенно я не сделал, — тот все-таки смотрит прямо в лицо, чтобы уж наверняка слова были услышаны. — Но что ты имел в виду, когда вчера сказал о том… — и замолкает в нерешительности, о которой кричит каждая черта его лица.

— Что я тебя слышу? — Мью дожидается ответного кивка, чтобы осторожно рассказать то, что уже так давно его волнует. — Да, мне иногда кажется, что я слышу твой голос. Я не уверен, что это не галлюцинация, но несколько раз я был в этом почти убежден: когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, а затем в баре и во время драки. И вчера, когда мне стало плохо.

— И что это значит? — карие глаза как никогда широко распахнуты.

— Если честно — я не знаю. Врач сказал, что сложно предсказать, будет ли вообще улучшение. И что его может спровоцировать — никто не знает… Я не хотел тебя этим напрягать, но, видимо, вчера плохо соображал, поэтому вывалил на тебя свои подозрения. Не обращай внимание на мои бредни, — Мью пытается улыбнуться, но выходит, наверное, фигово, потому что Галф недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— То есть ты давно это знаешь, но мне ничего не сказал? — выражение лица Галфа такое… нечитаемое.

— А смысл? Мы с тобой не так давно только начали общаться… нормально. Что бы ты сделал с этой информацией до этого? Стал бы мне помогать? Это всего лишь мои глупые фантазии.

Вот интересно, кого он сейчас пытается убедить: себя или нонга? Наверное обоих, потому что так будет не так больно ему самому. И не так напряжно для его соседа, которому вот совсем не обязательно знать, что он специально пытался с ним сблизиться все это время. Когда тебя кто-то использует — это гадко. И Мью сейчас за это очень стыдно, поэтому он готов говорить о чем угодно, кроме как о своей постыдной тайне, и переводит тему:

— У меня сегодня зарплата в баре — я смогу отдать тебе долг. Спасибо за то, что согласился, чтобы я вернул деньги за обследования частями, — старшему радостно от того факта, что хотя бы тут у него есть прогресс. И ничего страшного, что это ему стоило жизни почти без выходных уже несколько недель как за исключением вчерашнего вечера.

Лицо Галфа искажается, но тот ничего не говорит в ответ, как будто эта тема для него тоже очень неловкая, так как он запускает руку в спутанные после сна волосы, чтобы потом недовольно скривиться, что-то невнятно пробормотать, зная, что сосед его не услышит, и поползти в ванную. Мью провожает его взглядом: иногда он вообще не понимает, что у этого парня в голове. В один момент тот участливый и даже волнующийся, а в следующий — снова замыкается, как будто и не было между ними пакта о ненападении. И старший словно опять утыкается лбом в стену, что между ними возвел этот непредсказуемый человек и которую по кирпичику Мью все это время пытается терпеливо разбирать.

Вот и вечером во время очередной смены в баре он видит Галфа все с той же компанией — и снова почти что под пальцами каменная преграда между ними, пусть все остальные все еще в неведении о ее существовании. Несмотря на то, что не было уговора утаивать, что они общаются, Мью все еще не мог открыто подойти к другу, когда вокруг так много посторонних. Он не хочет, чтобы нонг его стеснялся. И чтобы его задирали за компанию — уж на такую маленькую жертву он готов с радостью пойти, потому что это ему почти ничего не стоит. Ему не сложно промолчать или сделать вид, что они друг другу никто — как и всегда это было. И просто в очередной раз стать тенью, на которую никто не обращает внимание.

Но беда состоит в том, что его вестибулярный аппарат об этом совсем другого мнения, потому что по закону подлости он решил прокатиться на американских горках именно тогда, когда Мью нес очередной поднос с грязной посудой в сторону кухни. Да, в этот раз он не упал, а лишь пошатнулся и даже умудрился удержать равновесие. И никого не облил. И благо, что рядом оказался свободный столик, куда он смог поставить свою ношу, чтобы опереться руками о не очень чистую деревянную поверхность, пока переводил дыхание.

Вдох.   
Выдох.  
Еще один.  
Еще раз.

Круги перед глазами все еще мелькают, но уже не такие невыносимо яркие и неоновые. Парень открывает глаза и сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы таким образом привести себя в чувство, раз не может отвесить себе пощечину — иначе он просто упадет, если не будет держаться. Или не упадет? Потому что кто-то берет его за локоть и силой усаживает на свободное сидение.

У Мью нет сил сопротивляться, поэтому он откидывается на спинку и пытается восстановить дыхание, а затем и зрение, чтобы увидеть своего неожиданного спасителя.

Глаза цвета янтаря — это не то, к чему он был готов, и так близко к его собственным. Но слезы неожиданно вплотную подступают — и старший делает усилие, чтобы ни единый человек в этом гребанном мире не узнал о том, как остро и болезненно он сейчас чувствует чужое участие. И поддержку. 

Видимо, приятели его соседа не оставили этот занимательный факт без внимания и что-то прокомментировали, потому что Галф отворачивается с недовольным выражением лица и что-то тем отвечает. Что — Мью не знает. И не уверен, что хочет знать оправдание, которое придумал его нонг.

Что он просто помог убогому?  
Что не стоит глумиться над больным человеком?  
Или что им повезло, так как этот безрукий снова не развернул грязную посуду на них?

Поэтому он выдавливает из себя:

— Со мной все в порядке — спасибо за помощь.

И поднимается, чтобы не глядя на трясущихся ногах медленно двинуться в пункт своего первоначального назначения, совсем забыв о том, что ему нужно забрать со стола поднос. Уже потом, краснея, он попросит своего коллегу принести собранную посуду — только чтобы не видеть эти брезгливые взгляды. Или жалостливые, что еще хуже.

Мью трус, потому что оставшиеся два часа до закрытия он больше не выходит в зал — благо, что ребята знают о его приступах, поэтому выручают его в такие моменты. Он моет посуду и сосредотачивается на каждой тарелке, оттирая их до блеска — только чтобы не вспоминать то, что случилось совсем недавно.

За пределами служебных помещений уже тихо — все клиенты разошлись, бар закрыт, поэтому самое время ему вылезти из раковины, чтобы приступить к уборке зала. Ведро с теплой водой, моющее средство и тряпка уже наготове, поэтому он споро перемещается от столика к столику, оставляя после себя чистую благоухающую поверхность вместо липких пятен алкоголя и крошек.

Но этот стол ему не поддается: сколько бы ни протирал, все равно остается странное темно-коричневое пятно. Мью проходится тряпкой — оно исчезает, чтобы через мгновение появиться вновь. Он уже начинает сомневаться в собственных глазах, когда на месте первого образуется еще и второе, и третье, стоит ему только ненадолго замереть.

Что-то теплое касается его губ — он снимает резиновые перчатки, чтобы дотронуться до них и увидеть потеки цвета кирпича на ладони. Хых, это всего лишь у него кровь из носа пошла, а не зрительные галлюцинации — от облегчения Мью вздыхает и на мгновения прикрывает глаза. 

И это была его ошибка, потому что его мир в тот же момент снова пошатнулся и начал уходить из-под ног. Чтобы потом упасть в чьи-то руки, готовые удержать этот мир. Готовые ли?

Мью открывает глаза. Тревога на лице Галфа ему не мерещится - даже несмотря на сильную усталость. Как и то, насколько бережно сильные руки его удерживают от падения. Поэтому он позволяет себе маааааленькую слабость и утыкается лбом в плечо, которое так щедро ему сегодня предоставили в пользование. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком тепло и уютно. Слишком нереально.

Как и то, что он чувствует теплое дыхание на своей макушке, когда Галф поворачивает голову и… касается его волос губами?


	8. Рубикон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знали бы вы, сколько раз в моей голове менялся сценарий к этой главе... Получилось уж как есть)) И да: у меня руки зудели, так хотелось писать эту часть 😈  
> И зеркалки на ТТТС все еще с нами 😄

Кажется, что время остановилось — по крайней мере для Мью, потому что он хотел бы зависнуть надолго вот так, когда есть на кого опереться. И когда так не хочется поднимать голову, чтобы убедиться в том, что это фантомное тепло на его волосах — совсем не то, о чем он только что подумал. Потому что никакая теория не может дать и одного процента вероятности наступления этого события. 

Плечо под головой Мью ощутимо дрожит, как и руки, что держат его за плечи. Поэтому нет никакого другого варианта, кроме как отстраниться и… застыть от неожиданности. Потому что его наотмашь бьет злость, почти ярость на лице младшего — и тот даже не пытается это скрыть, потому что начинает трясти парня:

— Ты что вообще творишь? Чем думаешь?

Сквозь удивление до сознания старшего доходят слова, которые являются криком, если судить по тому, как покраснело лицо Галфа, как сощурены глаза и как раздуваются его ноздри.

— Ты в своем уме? Нахрена себя доводить до такого состояния? Я же тебе сказал, что подожду — мне не нужны эти деньги прямо сейчас. Нет, этот баран все равно меня не слышит и продолжает гнуть свою линию! — и все еще не получая от удивленного соседа ответа, продолжает выплескивать свое негодование. — Да, блять! Ты лучше доведешь себя до очередного обморока и до кровотечения из носа, чем примешь мою помощь. Вот нахрена я вообще во все это вляпался?

Разъяренный нонг отталкивает обмякшее ранее в его руках тело — и Мью тут же опять начинает заваливаться, на что парень чертыхается и подхватывает под руки:

— Сядь, черт тебя дери! И только попробуй встать или что-то сказать против — прибью на месте! — его глаза горят такой злостью, что старший не находится, что ответить, продолжая пораженно молчать. И он не говорит ни слова даже тогда, когда Галф натягивает на руки упавшие ранее на пол перчатки и берет тряпку, чтобы продолжить то, что вообще-то Мью считает своей работой. Он открывает рот, чтобы протестовать, но в ответ получает такой взгляд с обещанием жестокой расправы, что тут же закрывает. С этим нонгом лучше не связываться, когда тот в ярости. Поэтому Мью покорно ждет, пока тот закончит. И только поднимает руку, чтобы молча указать направление, предварительно кивнув, когда читает по губам вопрос:

— Еще полы помыть? Где швабра и ведро? 

И наблюдает, как его сосед, который ранее даже не намеревался хоть что-то делать в их общей комнате, сейчас драит полы на подработке вместо него. У Мью кончились слова (да ему и нельзя сейчас говорить, чтобы не спровоцировать новый приступ раздражения), поэтому он дожидается, пока младший завершит уборку, чтобы потом вместе с ним отнести весь хозинвентарь в подсобное помещение, вылить грязную воду и наконец закрыть бар.

Лицо парня уже смягчилось, как, наверное, и его настроение, поэтому он уже не рычит в ответ на робкое:

— Спасибо, что помог.

— Пойдем уже домой, горе луковое. Я точно в прошлой жизни знатно нагрешил, раз в этой в наказание получил тебя.

Мью виновато опускает голову, так как крыть ему тут нечем, но тут же рывком поднимает ее, когда чужая теплая рука обхватывает его ладонь и тянет за собой.

— Чтоооо? — Галф хмурится в ответ на явное, но все еще молчаливое удивление. — Это чтобы ты не свалился по дороге, а то потом опять тебя тащи на себе, ведь у меня запасной спины нет.

И Мью счастливо улыбается в ответ на смущение и заботу, которые на самом деле стоят за этими грубыми словами. И совсем не сопротивляется, когда его решительно влечет за собой все еще бурчащий под нос парень.

***

Это должно было когда-нибудь случиться. Они и так достаточно долго балансировали на грани — и вот пришла пора расставить акценты. По крайней мере для Галфа, потому что для Мью и так все понятно: он прекрасно знает свое место в иерархии, поэтому ничего нового для него сегодня не произошло.

Наверное им опять наскучило.   
Или просто дурное настроение.   
Или просто Венера в Юпитере, а ретроградный Меркурий не дремлет.

Мью не нужно знать причины — ему лишь бы хватило сил разгребать последствия. А делать это стоя на коленях на полу не очень удобно, но выхода у него нет: ему и правда очень нужны эти книги, потому что курсовая работа сама себя не напишет.

В такие моменты он даже рад, что не слышит, потому что стоит только опустить голову — как для него больше никто не существует: ни гогочущие товарищи Галфа, которые в очередной раз вспомнили о своей любимой игрушке, ни отводящие глаза студенты, которые продолжают делать вид, что их ничего не касается. Поэтому все, что он видит сейчас — это россыпь цветных обложек у ног его обидчиков, которые он как прилежный студент пытается собрать — книги точно не заслужили такого отношения. 

Как и он. Наверное.

Последний конспект. Рука Мью тянется, чтобы и его вернуть на место, когда он видит знакомую пару обуви прямо возле тетради. 

Опять этот гадкий комок в горле, который не дает говорить и не дает дышать. Но старший все же поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться со взглядом своего соседа. 

Друга. Наверное.

И снова ему не нужно слышать, чтобы считать это затравленное выражение лица, чьи мышцы как будто живут своей жизнью, пытаясь понять, какую же эмоцию на самом деле нужно выразить.

Сочувствие?  
Страх?  
Жалость?  
Тревогу?  
Все вместе? Взболтать, но не смешивать?

Мью сейчас все равно, потому что слишком больно. Он не может и не хочет за другого человека решать, что ему делать — со своими бы проблемами разобраться, поэтому все так же молча поднимается с колен, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и идет.

Просто идет. Не в аудиторию на пару — это слишком сложно. Это нужно сообразить, какой кабинет ему нужен, вспомнить этаж, корпус в конце концов.

Он всего лишь переставляет сначала одну ногу, потом вторую. Снова. И еще раз. До тех пор, пока у него не получается пройти этот бесконечный коридор и свернуть за угол. А потом еще раз свернуть. И делать так до тех пор, пока он каким-то чудом не оказывается на улице возле черного входа, где обычно студенты скапливаются покурить тайком от преподавателей, но так как пара уже началась, то об обычной толпе напоминает только куча бычков в вазоне с цветами.

На него и усаживается парень, потому что сил хватило только на эти маневры. Ему все равно, что мокрая после дождя земля испачкает его белую рубашку, которую он сегодня надел навыпуск. Его задача здесь и сейчас — научиться дышать достаточно ровно и ритмично, чтобы сдержать подступающие рыдания. И Мью очень старается это делать как прилежный студент, который вновь и вновь выполняет упражнение, которое у него с первого раза не получилось.

Но ему мешают. Мешают чужие руки, что хватают за плечи и поднимают с керамического края вазона. 

Галф что-то говорит, но Мью не хочет знать, что именно. Он просто отворачивает голову в сторону — как удобно. Можно выключать людей. Убирать их из своей жизни и оставаться одному в этой благословенной тишине. В этой мертвой тишине.

Как оказалось, сегодня даже в такой малости ему отказано, потому что горячие ладони ложатся на щеки, крепко обхватывая непокорную голову, чтобы мягко развернуть к себе лицом. Но старший еще может закрыть глаза — и снова он вне досягаемости.

— Мью!!!

А вот это было подло. Потому что он не может не среагировать, когда _опять слышит его голос_.

Глаза напротив дикие и черные. Отчаянные — и это то, что могло бы в другой день напугать Мью. Но не сегодня, потому что ему уже все равно. 

Почти все равно. Почти.

Поэтому он все-таки опускает взгляд на чужие губы, чтобы содрогнуться:

— Они больше тебя не тронут. Слышишь? Мью! Никто больше не причинит тебе боль!

Парень не уверен, что правильно прочитал по губам — уж слишком это невероятно. Это ему кажется, однозначно. Но сколько бы ни смотрел — он все равно видит все те же движения губ, которые складываются в слова, которые никак не умещаются в его сознании.

Большие пальцы Галфа мягко ложатся на щеки старшего. Что? Зачем? Зачем проводит ими под глазами?

Нет, он не плачет — это просто глаза слезятся от сильного ветра. Сегодня же объявляли штормовое предупреждение, ведь сезон дождей в самом разгаре — вот все и случилось. Персональный идеальный шторм по имени Галф, который пришел и к хренам разрушил все, что с таким трудом выстраивал его старший. Все баррикады и укрепления, все костыли, которыми он подпирал свою жизнь, рассыпаются от легкого касания этого человека — стоит ему только приблизиться и дать надежду.

Мью ничего не слышит, но надеется, что не издает ни звука, раз глаза его так предали, что стена из слез не дает видеть то, что пытается сказать нонг. Поэтому он прикрывает их за ненадобностью, чтобы сквозь мокрые от соленой влаги ресницы видеть подрагивающие плечи и закушенную по-непонятной-для-него-причине губу.

Наверное Галф глубоко вздыхает, потому что его плечи поднимаются и опускаются в поле зрения с заметной амплитудой. И прислоняется лбом к старшему так, что кончики их носов также соприкасаются.

Мью снова забывает, как дышать, потому что не был готов к такому проявлению эмоций. И к такой интимности, потому что чувствует на своих губах чужое жаркое рваное дыхание — сегодня не только у него проблемы с тем, чтобы организм получал достаточное количество воздуха.

***

Горячая вода почти обжигает, но Мью этому даже рад, потому что все его ощущения как будто притуплены — и нужно более сильное воздействие, чтобы он хоть что-то чувствовал. Жар жидкости, что стекает по его спине, как будто немного разгоняет кровь, что застыла сегодня днем — и наконец она стала поступать к жизненно важным органам вроде мозга. Который пытается теперь после включения в сеть проанализировать то, что случилось сегодня в университете.

Галф пошел против той компании?  
Ради него?   
Разругался с приятелями?

И им придется об этом поговорить — по крайней мере Мью надеется на объяснения, потому что очень хочет понять, что происходит. Почему его нонга кидает из крайности в крайность: от показного равнодушия до такого внимания, когда его утешают и вытирают слезы. Но разговор, видимо, пока откладывается, так как Галф буквально притащил его в комнату, пихнул в сторону душа и сбежал. Вот и что после этого ему думать?

Кожа уже красная от высокой температуры, поэтому пора выбираться из этого влажного ада, который парень устроил для своего тела, чтобы пробудить его от анабиоза. Промакивая влажные волосы полотенцем, он окидывает взглядом все еще пустую комнату: уже темнеет, а Галф так и не появился. Снова игнор? Снова молчание, о которое разбивается все то, что они успевают построить в перерывах между пиками?

Но боковым зрением он видит открывающуюся дверь. И мокрого с ног до головы соседа с пакетом в руках. Сезон дождей, чтоб его… Вообще Галф почти всегда выглядит как модель с обложки, но вот синие трясущиеся губы его совсем не красят, поэтому Мью забирает из холодных рук пакет и уже соседа пихает в сторону ванной — ему тоже не помешает согреться. Тот покорно выпускает мокрый пластик и плетется к двери.

Хм, его нонг решил напиться? Мью извлекает на стол бутылку какой-то настойки и закуски вместе со стандартными контейнерами, в которые пакуют порции “с собой” в их местной кафешке. Но он уже взрослый мальчик — может себе позволить, поэтому старший просто ставит на стол покупки и ждет, пока из ванной комнаты не покажется тоже красный от горячей воды сосед. 

Мью пододвигает к нему контейнер с овощами и карри, кладет рядом ложку. Но Галф тянется за стаканом, чтобы плеснуть в него щедрой рукой настойку. Его рука уже берет вторую емкость, чтобы налить и туда согревающий алкоголь, но старший перехватывает свою чашку и качает головой:

— Нет, я не буду.

— Что, блюдешь ЗОЖ? — горькая усмешка человека, которому очень не хочется пить в одиночестве.

— Нет. Просто мои лекарства не совместимы с алкоголем — может быть побочный эффект. Не очень хороший.

Галф морщится как будто это у него побочка проявилась от этих слов, но не настаивает, а резко опрокидывает в себя стакан с вязкой темной жидкостью, почти сразу закашливается от обжигающего пламени в горле, но потом заедает этот огонь ложкой риса. И снова тянется, чтобы наполнить стакан.

Мью тревожно от этого зрелища, поэтому он пробует остановить нонга:

— Может не надо так налегать? Поешь сначала…

— Я не голоден.

Вот и что на это ответить? Кормить его с ложечки? Старший с трудом себе представляет это зрелище, но даже не пытается дернуться, чтобы остановить второй шот. К разговору Галф явно не расположен, потому что только молча напивается и все больше мрачнеет, поэтому Мью вздыхает и встает из-за стола:

— Я тоже есть не хочу. Если завтра вечером у тебя будет свободное время — я бы хотел поговорить, потому что рано утром иду на занятия. А сейчас отдыхай. 

Он успевает сделать только два шага к постели, как его хватают за руку и рывком разворачивают к себе. 

Пьяный Галф — резкий Галф.   
Неделикатный.   
Острый на язык.  
Язвительный.  
Сводящий с ума своими вспышк…

Все мысли обрубаются горячими губами с горько-пряным вкусом трав — наверное именно поэтому голова Мью начинает кружиться. Это пары алкоголя так на него влияют, потому что его руки начинают трястись — как и ноги, поэтому он ухватывается за плечи парня, чтобы не упасть. Конечно, только поэтому. А не из-за того, что ладони болят от желания ощутить жар кожи. И убедиться, что это не его воображение сыграло с ним столь злую шутку.

Галф резко отстраняется и смотрит. Мрачно и тяжело. Даже отчаянно.

_О нет, только не снова… Я не дам тебе сбежать в этот раз._

И Мью сам делает шаг вперед, чтобы, задыхаясь от собственной смелости, снова легко коснуться этих губ, яд с которых, наверное, попал на его собственные, потому что те горят. И этот огонь распространяется дальше по всему телу, когда парень слышит стон в ответ, а чужой рот с готовностью открывается навстречу, чтобы сделать этот сперва весьма невинный поцелуй-пробу поглощением с рейтингом 18+.

Это похоже на жажду. Когда ты много дней ходил по жаре без возможности утолить потребность в воде, а потом ты нашел оазис — и не можешь остановиться. Упиваться лаской и одновременно жестокостью губ, переставать на мгновение дышать от того, как сильно руки стискивают твои ребра или впиваются в волосы, чтобы не дать и шанса отстраниться. 

А Мью и не хочет.   
Он пьет и пьет из своего источника — и не может насытиться.   
Он слишком долго бродил один по пустыне.

Но Галф снова отрывается от губ — на этот раз чтобы глотнуть воздуха, что вызывает недовольный стон у старшего, на что тот... улыбается. 

_Какого хрена? Тебе смешно?_

Мью разрывают противоречивые эмоции, самая основная из которых — страх. Что это все нереально, что он сейчас проснется в своей кровати снова с холодом в сердце. Но Галф разрушает все его опасения, когда опять касается губ, легонько прикусывает нижнюю (ой, больно же!), а потом целует кончик носа:

— Иди сюда, — и тянет на кровать, чтобы вместе завалиться на подушки. И чтобы обнять Мью крепко-крепко.

Парень приподнимает голову, чтобы видеть губы, которые только что его так страстно целовали. Чтобы увидеть ответ на свой главный вопрос:

— Это не шутка?

— Нет, все серьезно, — и взгляд нонга убеждает его в этом куда больше, чем слова. Решительный и непоколебимый в своей уверенности.

— Ты и я… Мы с тобой… — Мью не может подобрать слова, чтобы спросить, что между ними только что произошло — и ему приходят на помощь.

— Я не знаю, что ты сейчас хочешь от меня услышать. И не знаю, что только что случилось. Вернее, почему случилось, — он тут же поправляет себя, — но одно я могу сказать точно: у меня было чувство, что я рехнусь, если тебя не поцелую.

Дзынь! Вы слышали этот звук? Это рухнула последняя преграда, стеклянный купол, который отделял Мью от этого жестокого мира. Защита, которую он днем за днем возводил вокруг себя — и через которую никто не мог пробиться. До этого момента. 

Он утыкается лицом в грудь, что так мерно вздымается рядом с ним, обхватывает изо всех сил и говорит. Говорит о том, через что прошел с момента аварии.

Как было плохо, когда понял, что не может слышать — и это, вероятно, навсегда.  
Как учился заново говорить.  
Как плакал, когда не мог читать по губам.  
Как скучает по музыке, но все-таки пробует играть на барабанах.  
Как сложно его родителям, и что он не хочет их нагружать своими проблемами в университете.  
Как тяжело учиться и быть постоянно объектом насмешек.  
Как он был окрылен тем, что начал слышать голос Галфа, поэтому пытался с ним сблизиться, чтобы хоть немного увеличить свои шансы на выздоровление — поэтому ему было все равно, что ради этого придется вытерпеть.

На последней фразе он сильно краснеет и замолкает, продолжая всхлипывать и заливать слезами футболку младшего. На что тот приподнимает голову Пи` двумя пальцами за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть в заплаканные глаза:

— Прости меня. Не надо плакать…

Но Мью не может остановиться: уж слишком много всего у него внутри, поэтому все это выходит потоком слез, которые мягко сцеловывают, касаясь то щек, то скул, то глаз, пока не приникают к приоткрытым от рыданий губам старшего, чтобы успокоить и дать ласку, которая заглушит истерику. Поначалу так и происходит, но затем поцелуй из сдержанного и нежного снова становится яростным и жадным — и Мью всхлипывает в рот партнера уже совсем по другой причине. 

Наверное он и правда под градусом, и молекулы спирта коварно пробрались в его кровь после таких опьяняющих поцелуев, потому что кожа под ладонью Галфа становится невыносимо горячей — а та и продолжает распространять жар дальше, опускаясь с груди на живот. А затем и на пах. И данную форму возбуждения ну очень сложно списать на воздействие алкоголя.

Мью испуганно вскидывает голову, прерывая поцелуй, на что получает:

— Тсссс, я просто хочу помочь тебе снять напряжение и успокоиться.

Губы Галфа снова творят свое волшебство, пожирая стоны Пи`, пока его рука тем временем доводит того до исступления: пробирается под кромку штанов, чтобы обхватить болезненно окрепший член и нежными, но интенсивными движениями постепенно подводить Мью к краю бездны. Парень мечется на постели, тяжело дышит в перерывах между поцелуями, что-то шепчет и стонет — ему сейчас слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о том, что происходит. И мысли испаряются окончательно после того, как особо точное движение толкнуло его за край выдержки — и он утыкается в плечо, всхлипывая, пока рука младшего принимает на себя результат восхитительного взрыва наслаждения, после которого и правда наступает блаженное спокойствие и умиротворенность.

И нежный поцелуй в макушку ему уже точно не кажется.

Поэтому он ворочается, пока Галф вытирает руку салфеткой, что находит на тумбочке, и затем обнимает нонга, погружаясь в сон почти без сновидений. Потому что ему слишком тепло сейчас — это отпугивает его обычные кошмары.

Будильник беспощаден к самым сладким мгновениям утреннего сна, но Мью не может поддаться слабости: он кровь из носа, но обязан быть на этой паре, потому что вчера и так пропустил важный семинар. А еще один прогул — и уже начнутся проблемы с общежитием и стипендией. Поэтому он открывает глаза и… с волнением осознает, что это не одеяло сбилось ему под бок, а кто-то весьма крепко спящий и обхватывающий его руками за талию.

Это и правда реально? Такой умиротворенный в беспробудном сне, обнимающий его. Что так нежно и страстно целовал вчера. И что умилительно сопит сегодня: его и правда ничем не разбудить. Мью не может удержаться, поэтому целует кончик носа, на что его хозяин морщится и отворачивается к стенке. Старший бы очень хотел присоединиться и поваляться еще пару часов, но он берет себя в руки и встает, чтобы быстро принять душ, схватить конспекты и почти полететь в университет, по пути заскочив позавтракать в столовую. Потому что это чувство, что теплится в груди, дает ощущение крыльев за спиной.

Наверное поэтому на него так оглядываются студенты, когда он идет по коридору к аудитории. И, перешептываясь, смотрят в кабинете, где проходит занятие.

Телефон начинает трястись от вибро-сигнала, потому что Мью уже успел поставить на беззвучный. Это сообщение от Майлда в LINE.

_Мью… я не знаю, видел ли ты это, но эта ссылка сейчас у всех студентов университета. Я просил друзей удалить, но она слишком быстро распространяется._

Дрожащей рукой по подчеркнутой синей строке.

_Хэй, ребята!  
Вы, наверное, уже заждались результатов нашего эксперимента, но они есть! Вот предпоследний пруф, что некоторые натуралы настолько отчаялись, что готовы раздвинуть ноги перед любым, кто уделит хоть немного внимания инвалиду. Наш товарищ принес нам горячее фото со вчерашних страстных обнимашек с поцелуями._

Это он и Галф. В том дворике возле черного входа. Когда нонг обнял его и прислонился головой ко лбу. Они не целовались, но ракурс настолько “удачный”, что никаких других мыслей не приходит по поводу происходящего.

_Ну а сегодня… мы ждем фотоотчет от нашего спец-корреспондента о том, насколько бурной и жаркой была эта ночь. И насколько готов унизиться этот человек ради подачек в виде жалости — мы скоро узнаем! И что-то мне подсказывает, что он вполне мог опуститься на колени, if you know what I mean 😈😈😈_

_Stay tuned!_

Воздух заканчивается в легких. Телефон падает из немеющих пальцев. Бескровные губы шепчут _не может быть_.

Это точно какая-то ошибка! Галф не мог так поступить с ним — просто не мог! Он же обнимал его, утешал, помогал. Они вместе болтали, ели, ходили в кино, рубились в игрушки. _Они целовались._

На негнущихся ногах Мью выходит из аудитории, чтобы шаг за шагом пробираться сквозь толпу любопытных и злорадствующих глаз. Чтобы, истекая изнутри кровью, доползти до комнаты в общежитии, потому что ему нужны ответы. Которые ему никто не даст, так как на кровати остались только сбитые в ком простыня с одеялом.

Он почти падает на пол возле постели и обхватывает себя руками.

Кто говорил, что предательство — это больно? Нет, это никак. Это пусто. В голове настолько пусто, что еще немного — и мозг просто забудет, как управлять остальными органами. И они просто застынут без нервных импульсов, что заставляют их функционировать. По крайней мере рук и ног Мью уже точно не чувствует. Он бьет кулаками по тумбочке возле кровати, рассекает руки в кровь, но ничего не ощущает. 

Ни единой мысли. Тишина. Но не привычная, а мертвая. Пустая. Когда сознание отрывается от тела и ты не понимаешь, что есть реальность, потому что тебя не существует больше в этом мире. Есть только какая-то странная оболочка, которая сидит на полу и невидящим взглядом смотрит куда-то. Но она не живая, потому что ничего не чувствует.

Пустота в его голове становится звенящей, и ее начинают разрывать сильные удары.

Один.  
Второй.  
Третий.

Это кровь пульсирует в висках — и от этого набата можно сдохнуть от боли, что металлическим обручем сдавила голову. В глазах темно, но Мью все же нашаривает рукой банку с обезболивающим, чтобы привычно зажевать горькую таблетку.

Легче не становится.  
Еще одна.  
Еще.   
Еще пять.  
Еще сколько-то там.

В конце он запрокидывает голову назад, чтобы высыпать в рот остатки и, кривясь, проглотить, предварительно разжевав в гадкую на вкус кашу.

Ему больше не будет больно.   
Никогда.  



	9. Делайте ваши ставки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая ремарка от автора.
> 
> Травля - это отвратительно. И я никогда не смогу найти оправдание людям, которые это делают. Чаще всего они сами глубоко травмированы и таким образом пытаются придать себе значимости в глазах окружающих, когда есть кто-то в их власти - и над ним можно издеваться. Но даже внутренние психологические проблемы не дают им права унижать других и подзуживать к этому окружающих.  
> Причиной травли может стать что угодно: рост, вес, национальность, цвет волос, социальное неравенство, сексуальная ориентация, физическое увечье… Но самое мерзкое в этой ситуации - равнодушие остальных. И страх пойти против группы лидеров мнений.  
> Да, это очень непросто, особенно когда личность еще до конца не сформировалась. Но проблема носит массовый характер - в каждой стране вне зависимости от менталитета она актуальна. И к сожалению редкий человек может восстать против системы и попытаться ее сломать.
> 
> Песня для главы  
> Nathan Wagner - New horizon

_Месяцем ранее._

— Что-то скучно… — Кан пролистывает ленту соцсетей в своем телефоне с выражением лица пресыщенного жизнью человека.

— Да, я заметил, что ты забросил свои привычные забавы, — отозвался еще один их товарищ, на что Галф только недовольно дернул бровью.

Забавы — как же... Доводить людей на глазах у толпы — так себе развлечение. Парень был на той стороне и знает, каково это пропускать через себя весь этот ледяной холод унижения. Брррр, его и сейчас передергивает от одной мысли о том, что он снова может оказаться отбросом общества.

— Да, надо придумать что-то новенькое… — Кан не зря является лидером группы, потому что почти все идеи — его рук дело. — Но обычные приемы уже не работают: тот убогий даже не реагирует.

— Он вообще ни на что не реагирует — хоть кол на голове теши, только отворачивается и молчит, — Галф ловит изумленные взгляды собеседников. Он что — сказал это вслух?

— А ты откуда это знаешь? — глаза вожака загораются нездоровым интересом.

— Мы с ним соседи по комнате, — вот блять, и кто его за язык тянул…

— Интереееееесно, — с подозрением тянет Кан. — И почему ты раньше нам не рассказывал о столь пикантном факте?

— А что тут пикантного? Он такой же, как и в универе: серая мышь, от которой не слышно и слова. Идеальный сосед, которого с трудом можно в комнате заметить, — Галф всячески пытается съехать с неприятной для него темы, но уже поздно: хищник почуял свою жертву.

— Нонг, а вот зря ты не делишься со старшими такими деталями, потому что у нас теперь значительно расширяются возможности для… игр.

От последнего слова Галф вздрагивает — настолько не по-доброму это прозвучало, но лидера уже было не остановить:

— Хмммм… что же придумать… но раз у нас, _оказывается_ , есть доступ к чему-то личному, то надо этим воспользоваться. У него есть девушка? — но прежде чем Галф успевает ответить, сам себя перебивает. — Вот глупость сморозил: откуда у инвалида могут быть отношения.

И снова задумывается, пока его лицо не озаряется от “гениальности” пришедшей мысли:

— Слуууууушай, а это идея! — Кан смотрит на младшего с таким воодушевлением, что тот снова ежится. — А давай сыграем с ним в любовь. Соблазнишь парнишу...

— Чего? Ты рехнулся, Пи`? Я вообще-то не по мальчикам… — Галф от возмущения аж забыл, как дышать. Но ему крайне сложно забыть тот поцелуй-от-злости, когда он пытался вывести Мью из себя...

— А никто и не говорит, что тебе надо с ним спать. Просто изобрази интерес, пару раз погладь — и этот щеночек будет у твоих ног. Хмммм, у ног… — глаза старшего загораются — и его уже не остановить. — Точно! Давай разведем его на минет!

— Чего блять??? — это уже не только Галф офигел, но и все остальные в компании.

— То, что слышали! — огрызается Кан. — Это же просто гениально — вы только послушайте: Галф влюбляет в себя это недоразумение, который настолько ущербен, что готов кидаться на любую брошенную ему кость подобно собаке. И в приступе благодарности хочет сделать хозяину приятно.

— Да ну тебя нахер! Я — пас, — Галф даже мысли не допускает о том, чтобы в этом участвовать.

— Нахер? — глаза напротив опасно сужаются. — А не забыл ли ты, нонг, что в любой момент можешь оказаться на его месте? Я поднял тебя на вершину, но не забывай, что я могу и сбросить с этого Олимпа. Ты все еще уверен, что хочешь послать своего Пи` нахер?

— Нет, — Галф с трудом выдавливает из себя это слово.

— Вот и отлично. А чтобы было веселее и ты не соскочил — устроим тотализатор: будем вести репортаж с места событий и принимать ставки, через сколько дней эта неприступная крепость падет к твоим ногам. И ты, мой милый, тоже в нем участвуешь: если на каком-то этапе отказываешься, то выплачиваешь всю сумму, что мы к тому моменту соберем. И ты знаешь, что я найду способ стрясти с тебя эти деньги, _нонг_.

Галф леденеет. Одна случайно произнесенная фраза — и он в полной жопе. И самое страшное, что уже не выбраться без глобальных последствий, а он так старался держаться подальше от всего этого дерьма.

— Ну так что? _Ты же в деле?_

Молча обреченно кивает.   
Блять, во что он вляпался…

***

Первый шаг — самый сложный. Галф до конца не уверен, что не получит в морду — и абсолютно заслуженно после всего того, что он устраивал соседу — но он _вынужден_ попытаться. Поэтому жалкий предлог в виде йогурта куплен и объект в виде соседа найден в комнате за учебниками.

— Вот… это тебе.

— Что? — Мью удивленно смотрит на парня. И Галф его прекрасно понимает, но продолжает гнать свою линию.

— Это тебе йогурт, выпей.

Они оба осознают, что эта несчастная баночка — индикатор того, насколько натянуты сейчас между ними отношения. И если Мью отвернется и пошлет его лесом — будет полностью вправе, но: 

— Эээээ… Спасибо? 

Что? Его сосед принимает этот знак примирения? После всего, что между ними было? 

— Пожалуйста. И Пи`, — все-таки придется поднять тот раз, когда Галф сорвался. Только он сам не понимает, что тогда произошло, — я хотел бы извиниться за тот случай. Я и правда не знаю, зачем это сделал… Считай это помутнением рассудка, но мне и правда очень жаль, что так получилось. И вообще: у нас с тобой сразу не заладились отношения, поэтому я хотел предложить тебе начать все с самого начала.

По крайней мере сейчас он искренен. И также искренне надеется, что Мью пошлет все его извинения. И его самого подальше — и он сможет завершить этот фарс, так его и не начав. С этими придурками он как-нибудь потом разберется… Но пока ему приходится пытаться наладить контакт, и он протягивает руку для рукопожатия и старается говорить от чистого сердца, чтобы человек напротив не уловил фальши:

— Привет, меня зовут Галф. Я твой сосед. Я надеюсь, что мы с тобой подружимся, Мью… Пи`Мью, — Галф сам себя поправляет, потому что все-таки его сосед старше на год.

Удивление Мью — это естественная реакция, еще бы. Но тот … протягивает руку.  
Серьезно? После всего дерьма он все еще тянется навстречу? Дает снова и снова шанс? Он точно не человек… не бывает такого всепрощения.

Галф сжимает тонкие холодные пальцы — и есть в этом моменте какой-то надрыв, потому что потом он будет вынужден жестоко откинуть эту руку доверия, когда ситуация выйдет наружу.

Но у Пи` все еще есть сомнения:

— А как же твои друзья? Они не будут против?

— Они не знают, что мы вместе живем, — Галф краснеет. Это и правда ужасно вот так лгать.

— То есть вне этой комнаты мне как и раньше делать вид, что мы с тобой не знакомы? 

Об этом парень еще не думал, поэтому теряется с ответом:

— Да… Нет… Не знаю.

— То есть это дружба на ограниченной территории? Только в этой комнате? А в университете мы не пересекаемся?

— Я… не знаю, — вот теперь его полностью уложили на лопатки. Но у него нет выбора, поэтому парень решительно дергает головой, чтобы уверенно посмотреть прямо в глаза. — Я хочу попробовать с тобой дружить. Везде.

— Даже если тебя за это будут задирать твои дружки?

— Я с этим как-нибудь разберусь, — стыдно, очень стыдно, Галф больше не может смотреть в эти наивные доверчивые глаза, поэтому отворачивается.

— Что же… тогда приятно познакомиться, сосед.

Галф в отчаянии. Ему противно от самого себя, но миссия завершена: первая веревка перекинута через пропасть между ними.

А дальше начался ад, потому что чем больше он узнавал соседа, тем больше ему хотелось выйти в окно. 

Мью — добрый и порядочный парень, искренний, трудолюбивый. С чувством юмора и чувством такта. И шаг за шагом он раскрывается перед соседом.

Когда робко улыбается и желает доброго утра, если они просыпаются в одно время.  
Когда делится обедом, потому что в холодильнике просто шаром покати, а до столовой Галф так и не дошел.  
Когда приносит в университет забытый соседом конспект, который тот благополучно оставил на столе, в спешке собираясь на пары  
Когда предлагает вместе поиграть в онлайн-игру, смущаясь и краснея от своей смелости  
Когда учит его готовить и когда готовит уже на двоих, ведь ему совсем не сложно, как оказалось

А самый пиздец обнаруживается тогда, когда Галф понимает, что он залипает на старшего. Ведь тот как будто специально задумчиво прикусывает ручку, читая очередную заумную книгу по электродинамике. И при этом так выпячивает нижнюю губу, что становится похож на растерянного ребенка.

Или когда надевает майку с коротким рукавом и демонстрирует всему белому свету в лице Галфа накаченные (когда успел?) руки с венами. Нет, его младший не фетишист — вы не подумайте, но есть в рисунке этих кровеносных сосудов что-то завораживающее, что так и манит прикоснуться к ним и провести пальцами вдоль каждой выделяющейся линии.

Ну и чтобы добить: Мью перестал носить очки, и теперь благодаря контактным линзам его глаза не спрятаны за роговой оправой и, кажется, смотрят прямо в душу. И Галфу больно от того, что он в них видит: эту смесь отчаяния, боли и какой-то обреченной покорности. 

И надежды.

***

Парень уже было надеялся, что все благополучно забыли про ту дурацкую затею, но его жестко обломал Кан, когда поинтересовался, когда будет первый “материал”, ведь пару фото в универе, что втайне сделали его товарищи, им уже не достаточно для разогрева публики.

— Гаааалф, народ уже заскучал… Да, один раз вас засекли в универе между парами, но это не побуждает делать ставки, поэтому надо форсировать события.

— Форсировать? — младший обреченно стонет.

— А ну отставить нытье! Ты тоже получишь свою часть от выигрыша. И удовольствие от этих нежных губок.

Довольный гогот компании заставляет только еще больше поморщиться.

— Мне что, в ресторан его позвать, чтобы вы были довольны?

— Ну хотя бы куда-то вывести. В кино, например, — там всегда много людей, так что будет не так палевно. Я тебе и афишу скинул — посмотри варианты и зови своего Пи` культурно оттянуться с будущей любовью всей его жизни.

Галф кивает и уже намеревается сбежать, как его за локоть перехватывает жесткая рука:

— Я надеюсь, что тебе не нужно напоминать о возможных последствиях, если ты решишь меня кинуть? — Кан дожидается утвердительного ответа, чтобы потом сменить угрожающее выражение лица на более игривое. — И не забудь мне скинуть сеанс, который выберешь. Мы с ребятами хотим тоже поржать.

Это ужасно, это отвратительно, но Галф никуда не может деться от всего этого. Единственный плюс всего этого состоит в том, что хотя бы Мью посмотрит свой любимый фильм на большом экране. Откуда Галф это знает? Нет, он совсем не наблюдал тайком, как расцветает эмоциями лицо его старшего, когда тот в сотый раз прогоняет на своем древнем ноутбуке Доктора Стренджа с субтитрами.

Мью явно воодушевлен — его лицо, когда тот стоит в очереди за попкорном, светится от радости. И Галфу безумно больно, что поводом для этого стала необходимость “вывести объект в свет”. Потому что он бы с удовольствием сходил в кино с другом просто так, чтобы вместе хорошо провести время. Но увы…

Фильм неожиданно захватывает парня — да и полностью никогда он его не видел, поэтому два часа для него пролетают почти незаметно. Поднимаясь с финальными титрами и выходя в коридор, он не может сдержать восторги:

— Ну ты видел? Как он его круто приложил там на лестнице? 

— Видел, много раз, — Мью смеется в ответ. 

— Ой, точно! — Галф хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. — Я и забыл.

— Но я все равно с удовольствием посмотр… 

Фразу старший не успевает закончить, так как резко бледнеет и сползает по стенке. И после этого уже бледнеет Галф, потому что он в шоке от того, что происходит: эти полуприкрытые глаза и посиневшие губы пугают его просто до ужаса. Парень подхватывает друга на руки, падая рядом с ним на колени — и уже все равно, что на него в этот момент смотрят заинтересованные в пикантных ситуациях лица:

— Мью!!! Пожалуйста, очнись! Мью!!! — он хлопает старшего по щекам, пытаясь докричаться и привести того в чувство — и самые красивые в мире глаза открываются. Пи` кладет ладонь на руку Галфа и еле шевелит все еще бледно-синими губами:

— Мне кажется, что я тебя только что слышал.

Что??? Он… слышал? С трудом оправившись от удивления, парень помогает подняться, закидывает руку друга себе на плечи и уже привычно тащит его, на этот раз из кинотеатра в сторону стоянки такси. Несмотря на то, что Мью пришел в сознание, но он все еще вялый и апатичный, как будто все еще находится на грани обморока, поэтому Галф искренне рад, что успевает довести его до кровати в их комнате, прежде чем тот окончательно снова отключится.

Но это уже не обморок, а сон: щеки Пи` уже не бледные, а губы не косплеят упыря. Дыхание тоже выравнивается. Поэтому парень прикрывает одеялом это чахлое тело и бухается на свою кровать.

Что же происходит? Почему ему стало плохо? Это последствия того удара, что Мью словил в переулке? У Галфа нет ответа на эти вопросы, но он понимает, что другу нужно хотя бы отдохнуть, поэтому выключает верхний свет, оставляет только прикроватную лампу и ложится на бок, поглядывая на соседа, чтобы в любой момент подскочить, если тому вдруг станет хуже.

Но сон все-таки одолевает парня — и крайне беспокойный. Он видит знакомую до боли банду, которые окружили Мью и пихают его с разных сторон, а тот как сломанная кукла перемещается от одного к другому. И вот Кан толкает старшего прямо в руки Галфа — и тот смотрит прямо в глаза, прося о помощи:

— Ты — мой шанс. Может быть последний. Помоги мне… пожалуйста.

Нонг не успевает ничего ответить, потому что чьи-то руки выдергивают друга и толкают его куда-то в сторону. Галф кричит, но уже поздно: Мью исчезает где-то вдали вместе со всеми остальными.

Это больно. Больно, что он ничего не может сделать — настолько он слаб и ничтожен. И это убивает.

Но серое грозовое небо, которое висело над ним все это время, разрывает луч солнца, который мягко касается головы парня, даря ему тепло и успокоение. Может не все еще потеряно? И что-то можно исправить?

Утро не самое любимое время Галфа, но его сосед уже проснулся, поэтому надо тоже подниматься:

— Ты как?

— Хорошо — благодаря тебе, — Мью виновато смотрит глазами побитой собаки. — Ты снова и снова вытаскиваешь меня из передряг… Спасибо, нонг! Я не заслуживаю такого друга, как ты.

Галф смущенно отводит взгляд и бурчит себе под нос, что это он не заслуживает такого друга, как Мью. Но тот его не слышит, конечно:

— Прости, я не вижу, что ты говоришь.

— Я говорю, что ничего особенно я не сделал, — конечно, он не будет признаваться в таких очевидных вещах. Зато есть другая тема для разговора. — Но что ты имел в виду, когда вчера сказал о том… — и замолкает в нерешительности, потому что не знает, как деликатно это спросить.

— Что я тебя слышу? — Галф кивает. — Да, мне иногда кажется, что я слышу твой голос. Я не уверен, что это не галлюцинация, но несколько раз я был в этом почти убежден: когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, а затем в баре и во время драки. И вчера, когда мне стало плохо.

— И что это значит? — он и правда удивлен, потому что даже не догадывался о таком.

— Если честно — я не знаю. Врач сказал, что сложно предсказать, будет ли вообще улучшение. И что его может спровоцировать — никто не знает… Я не хотел тебя этим напрягать, но, видимо, вчера плохо соображал, поэтому вывалил на тебя свои подозрения. Не обращай внимание на мои бредни, — Мью пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка какая-то кривая и неуверенная.

— То есть ты давно это знаешь, но мне ничего не сказал? — нонг все еще пытается переварить услышанное.

— А смысл? Мы с тобой не так давно только начали общаться… нормально. Что бы ты сделал с этой информацией до этого? Стал бы мне помогать? Это всего лишь мои глупые фантазии.

Младший растерян. Он использует своего друга в корыстных целях, а тот делится с ним таким сокровенным… Мью, видимо, тоже стесняется об этом говорить, поэтому переводит тему:

— У меня сегодня зарплата в баре — я смогу отдать тебе долг. Спасибо за то, что согласился, чтобы я вернул деньги за обследования частями.

Галфа перекашивает. Деньги… знал бы Пи`, как мерзко он себя сейчас чувствует, потому что участвует в этом отвратительном тотализаторе, главный приз которого — разбитое вдребезги человеческое достоинство. И его сердце. Поэтому он не может больше смотреть в глаза Мью и сбегает в ванную, чтобы там уже выпустить пар, включив на полную силу воду из всех кранов и матерясь на эту долбанную жизнь.

И потом не становится лучше, потому что вечером его вытаскивают в тот самый бар, где работает его друг. Галф уже привычно пропускает мимо ушей сальные шуточки и даже огрызается в ответ, при этом не отводя взгляда от Мью, который держится на отдалении и почти на него не смотрит. Зато смотрит нонг — и тут же замечает, когда старшему снова становится плохо.

Опять это бледное обескровленное лицо вызывает у него состояние паники, поэтому пофиг на орущих приятелей — он подлетает ко Мью и силой усаживает его на свободное место.

— Отвалите, — злобно шипит в ответ на подколки и снова смотрит только на изможденного друга. Тот как будто приходит в себя, открывает глаза… и ничего не говорит. Чтобы через минуту с трудом встать, прошептать _со мной все в порядке — спасибо за помощь_ и, не оглядываясь, проскользнуть в сторону кухни.

Галф настолько растерян, что даже толком не отвечает на ехидные комментарии про прекрасного принца, который спешит на помощь своей принцессе. А только опрокидывает бокал пива за бокалом, тайком кося взглядом на подсобные помещения. Но Мью так и не появляется больше за вечер. Поэтому у парня не остается ничего кроме как дождаться завершения его смены. 

Он как-то сумел упросить владелицу бара не выгонять его на улицу — и та на удивление ему поверила и позволила посидеть. Нонг даже задремал в ожидании, но какой-то звук его будит. Галф поднимает голову и видит, что… ему снова плохо. И в этот раз это не просто головокружение, а еще и кровь из носа от переутомления.

Да, от злости у него срывает крышу, поэтому он смутно помнит, как подхватывает слабеющее тело и как потом орет на старшего за то, что так себя доводит. Его реально трясет от злости от одного вида уставшего и больного Пи`, поэтому велит ему заткнуться и сам завершает всю работу в баре. Он еще никогда с такой яростью не мыл полы, но уж лучше так, чем сорвется еще раз на Мью за то, что тот такой упрямый осел.

Робкое _спасибо_ его немного успокаивает, но он безапелляционно хватает старшего за руку и тащит из бара домой. 

Потому что так он будет точно уверен: с ним его Пи` в безопасности.

***

Лава внутри клокочет и грозится выплеснуться наружу бесконтрольным потоком. Потому что Мью снова на коленях перед толпой собирает свои учебники. Молча и покорно. Как будто ничего и не изменилось.

Галф ловит насмешливые взгляды компашки и подходит ближе. Он уже почти наклоняется, чтобы поднять последнюю тетрадь, как встречается глазами с Пи`. И готов подохнуть от той боли, что видит в них. Это слишком… человек не может столько выдержать. Но не успевает сказать и слова, как эта молчаливая тень поднимается с колен и просачивается сквозь толпу, как будто тут никого никогда и не было.

— Блять, что это было? — Галф разворачивается к лидеру, его трясет от злости. — Мы же договорились, что вы его не трогаете, пока…

— Договорились, но ты проваливаешь задание, милый, — Кан с насмешкой выплевывает каждое слово. — Вот мы и решили немного “простимулировать” события, а то ты совсем расслабился. Или же ты решил пожалеть своего песика?

— Он не животное! — младший в ярости вскидывается.

— Ах вот ты как заговорил… Может ты еще решил выйти из игры? — взгляд исподлобья не сулит ничего хорошего, но парню уже все равно.

— Да, решил. Отвалите от него.

— Ооооой, неужели наш мальчик влюбился в этого инвалида? — и хохочет на весь коридор.

— Ты с ума сошел? Какое “влюбился”? Просто устал от ваших дурных забав. И не волнуйся: неустойку я тебе выплачу.

— Конечно выплатишь — куда денешься, — Кан ухмыляется. — Но не забывай, что вся ваша дружба тут же рухнет, как только этот песик узнает, что ты его использовал и врал ему в лицо.

Галф бледнеет, но выдавливает из себя:

— Я с этим как-нибудь разберусь.

И срывается с места, потому что понимает: Мью сейчас нужна его поддержка. Парень мечется по коридорам и кабинетам, но не может найти старшего. Куда же он пошел? В общежитие?

Галф вылетает к черному входу, чтобы срезать путь до их комнаты, как видит обессиленно поникшие плечи и опущенную голову. 

Ну же, посмотри на меня! Но Мью отворачивается.  
Руки обхватывают бледное лицо, но Пи` закрывает глаза.

— Мью!!! — от отчаяния Галф кричит, и это срабатывает, потому что глаза цвета шоколадного антрацита теперь смотрят прямо на него. — Они больше тебя не тронут. Слышишь? Мью! Никто больше не причинит тебе боль!

Младший надеется, что несмотря на такое состояние его друг сможет прочитать по губам. Очень надеется. Потому что видит слезы, что потоком катятся по нежным щекам — и большие пальцы Галфа мягко ложатся, чтобы их вытереть.

_Не плачь, Пи`. Я с тобой._

Плечи Галфа трясутся от напряжения, а губа закушена, чтобы хоть как-то сдерживать бушующие внутри эмоции. Ему тоже нужна тихая гавань, чтобы успокоиться, поэтому он прислоняется лбом к старшему так, что кончики их носов соприкасаются. 

Это жест-утешение.   
Это жест-доверие.  
Это жест-обещание.

***

Ему нужен алкоголь для храбрости, потому что предстоящий разговор его пугает до дрожи. Поэтому запихнув Мью в душ, чтобы тот хоть немного согрелся и ожил, Галф спускается вниз в местный магазин, чтобы прихватить там первую попавшуюся горькую настойку, закуски к ней и обед для Пи` — ему точно надо что-то поесть. Но не успевает до дождя, поэтому уже мокрый как мышь возвращается в комнату, чтобы увидеть уже более живого после ванной друга, который молча забирает у его пакет и явно намекает на те же процедуры для него самого.

Душ принят, еда разложена, а губы все еще сковывает страх.   
Что не поймет.  
Что не простит.

Рука тянется налить средство для храбрости, от которого старший отказывается, а вот Галфу одной порции мало. Вторая тоже слабо помогает. И третья тоже.

Мью, вероятно, все это надоело, поэтому тот встает из-за стола:

— Я тоже есть не хочу. Если завтра вечером у тебя будет свободное время — я бы хотел поговорить, потому что рано утром иду на занятия. А сейчас отдыхай. 

А Галф не может позволить ему уйти. Говорить — страшно, а отпустить — еще страшнее. Поэтому он делает то, что первым приходит в голову: целует.   
Целует эти губы, что так призывно его манили все эти дни.   
Целует и отстраняется.  
И ожидает удара в челюсть.

Но Мью сам делает шаг вперед и тоже легко касается поцелуем. 

Это его ответ? Это — “да”?

Стоп-кран сорван, поэтому теперь Галфа ничто не удерживает от того, чтобы целовать так, как ему хочется: жадно и яростно, почти до боли. Потому что это то, что требует водоворот эмоций, в котором он тонет с головой. Но парень вынужден снова оторваться от манящих губ — на этот раз чтобы глотнуть воздуха, что вызывает недовольный стон у старшего, на что он улыбается: его Пи` прекрасен в своей откровенности. И надо его успокоить: он опять касается губ, но совсем легко, не удерживается и прикусывает нижнюю, а потом целует кончик носа:

— Иди сюда, — и тянет на кровать, чтобы вместе завалиться на подушки. И чтобы обнять Мью крепко-крепко.

— Это не шутка? — Мью не отводит взгляд от его губ.

— Нет, все серьезно, — и Галф в этом уверен.

— Ты и я… Мы с тобой… — Мью все еще растерян, поэтому путается в словах.

— Я не знаю, что ты сейчас хочешь от меня услышать. И не знаю, что только что случилось. Вернее, почему случилось, но одно я могу сказать точно: у меня было чувство, что я рехнусь, если тебя не поцелую.

Вот, как на духу.   
Это то, что кипит внутри.  
Это то, что разъедает и не дает дышать.  
Галф и сам не понимает, что происходит, но время лжи закончилось. А его Пи` заслуживает только искренности.

А Мью всхлипывает в ответ, утыкается лицом в грудь парня и говорит о всем том, что пережил в последнее время. И каждое слово бьет Галфа сильнее, чем пресловутый хук справа, потому что это боль его близкого человека, который раскрывает перед ним душу.

Что? Он терпел весь этот ад потому, что надеялся выздороветь с его помощью? У Галфа нет слов — одни эмоции. И нецензурные слова в свой адрес. Но он превозмогает себя и приподнимает голову Пи` двумя пальцами за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть в заплаканные глаза:

— Прости меня. Не надо плакать… — и целует это красивое и полное боли лицо, чтобы своими прикосновениями вылечить все печали. Ну или по крайней мере как-то их сгладить здесь и сейчас.

Но все идет не по плану, потому что успокаивающие поцелуи внезапно становятся жаркими и страстными, а стоны Мью только еще больше разжигают их. И лишают Галфа последних остатков разума, потому что его рука медленно ласкает горячее тело и спускается ниже, пока не натыкается на явное возбуждение парня.

Он не гей. И никогда даже не думал в этом направлении.  
Но то, что сейчас происходит между ними, кажется невыносимо прекрасным и… правильным, поэтому:

— Тсссс, я просто хочу помочь тебе снять напряжение и успокоиться.

Галф не уверен, что не сошел с ума от красоты зрелища в его руках: стонущий и тянущийся за поцелуями Мью, дрожащий от напряжения и закусывающий губу так, что еще немного — и младший за себя не ручается. Но он продолжает и продолжает дарить ласки до тех пор, пока влажный от испарины лоб не утыкается ему в плечо, а ухо не радует тихий стон удовольствия. И нонг не может удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать эту растрепанную макушку, что так доверчиво к нему прильнула.

Мью все еще смущен, пока парень вытирает руку, но потом с довольным вздохом прижимается и почти сразу засыпает. А Галф смотрит на человека в своих объятиях и задыхается от нежности, чтобы потом задремать рядом.

Конечно, он проспал все на свете: когда открывает глаза — в комнате уже никого нет. Да, Мью говорил, что у него рано пары, но Галф все же надеялся успеть поговорить и все объяснить. Протирая заспанные глаза, он тянется к телефону, чтобы проверить время и заодно заходит в LINE.

Его сердце становится куском льда. Потому что там десятки сообщений от всех знакомых с вопросом, правда ли то, что написано. И ссылка.

Галф не помнит, как одевается и выбегает из комнаты, потому что в голове только одна мысль: только бы успеть.   
Пожалуйста, Мью, не читай это. Не смотри.  
Пожалуйста.

Но он не успевает: в аудитории, где должна быть пара у его Пи`, Мью уже нет. Только на парте лежит знакомый телефон, в котором загружена та самая ссылка. Когда кто-то из этих уродов их вчера сфотографировал и выложил в общий доступ.

Галф в ужасе, потому что не знает, где искать старшего, поэтому просто мечется по университету и хватает проходящих мимо студентов за одежду:

— Вы не видели Пи`Мью? Не видели?

Но никто не видел. Никто не знает…  
Может он вернулся в их комнату?

Галф срывается с места и снова бежит, почти приближаясь по скорости к свету — по крайней мере он почти не видит, что вокруг происходит. И застывает каменным изваянием, когда открывает дверь.

На полу возле кровати Мью, бледный и неподвижный.  
С белыми пятнами в уголках рта.  
С пустой банкой таблеток у ног.  
С закрытыми глазами.

Он кричит. Плачет и кричит, обнимая обмякшее в его руках тело и прижимая его к груди.

Что же он натворил...  



	10. Свет в конце тоннеля

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Относительно действий Галфа в прошлой главе и в целом в работе.  
> Есть у меня одна теория о том, что решения человек принимает исходя из тех знаний и представлений, что у него есть на данный момент. И исходя из них выбирает оптимальный для себя вариант. Оптимальный - это не “правильный”, а именно тот, что наиболее его устраивает по каким-то важным для него параметрам. Может для него это наибольшая выгода или наименьшие потери - критерии оптимальности у каждого свои.  
> Потом, когда появляется дополнительная информация или изменяются факторы среды, он может оценить, насколько удачным для него было это решение. Про это еще говорят “все мы сильны задним умом”.  
> Так вот Галф ранее не шел против банды, когда вопрос касался только его - это политика безопасного выжидания, которую используют все вокруг него. Не было ни одного студента, кто встал бы на защиту Мью. Проще промолчать, чем связываться. Я бы назвала это “наименьшими потерями”: ты идешь на сделку со своей совестью, но при этом не попадаешь в беду. Плюс Галф был решительно настроен вырваться из порочного круга и самому перестать быть жертвой. Это не поступок благородного человека, но именно это он решил для себя, потому что на тот момент Мью был для него непонятным соседом, с которым у него натянутые отношения. Да, есть некоторое притяжение (помним про злой поцелуй), но нет никаких оснований его защищать. А чистый гуманизм по отношению к посторонним я как-то редко у реальных людей наблюдаю… Поэтому он выбрал позицию большинства: молча смотреть.  
> Далее, когда была предложена идея тотализатора, наступил первый переломный момент, когда он начал осознавать максимальную неприемлемость происходящего для него, но по инерции не отказался. И из-за страха.  
> Но Мью постепенно начинает быть для него кем-то особенным, день за днем раскрывается перед парнем - и теперь у Галфа есть, кого защищать, поэтому есть и мотив, и силы сопротивляться. Именно эту точку перелома, когда старые “ценности” (не стать самому жертвой) сменяются новыми (защитить дорогого человека) я и пыталась показать. Когда Мью из “непонятного соседа” становится человеком, который ему нравится - Галф по-другому воспринимает свое решение. И в итоге отказывается от него со всеми последующими проблемами, которых он ранее так боялся, но они теперь не так важны, как близкий ему человек.  
> Я не оправдываю его - и никогда не буду этого делать, потому что он все равно участвовал в травле, пусть и таким вот способом. И не останавливал других. Ему не нравилось происходящее, но он продолжал. Несмотря на все проблемы у него были варианты отказаться. С последствиями, но были.  
> Здесь моя мысль скорее о том, что даже если ты возглавляешь систему - она в любой момент может обернуться и против тебя, поэтому это не решает проблему травли. Сейчас еще опять началась ругань в ру-фандоме в твиттере, какой-растакой Тайп абьюзер - и это пересекается с тем, какой Галф в этой работе.  
> Позволю вставить ссылку для ознакомления:  
> https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1281277162176294914  
> Они оба изначально поступили неправильно - каждый по своим причинам. Но затем осознали ошибку и начали путь по ее исправлению. И по изменению себя.  
> Поэтому да: их можно ненавидеть за промахи в прошлом, за неправильные решения. Но стоит сместить акцент на то, что они в итоге рефлексируют, осознают и начинают меняться. С болью, кровью и слезами, но меняются.
> 
> И ремарка к этой главе и состояния Мью.  
> Тема ментальных заболеваний - крайне сложная и болезненная для меня. Депрессия и все, что с ней связано - это не дурь и не блажь. Это не надуманная проблема. Это действительно болезнь, которую надо лечить, а не высмеивать или обнулять значимость.  
> Это не “чего это с жиру бесишься - нормально же все”.  
> Или “сходи погуляй/поработай/в отпуск скатайся/собаку заведи - все пройдет”.  
> Многие люди реагируют именно так на просьбы о помощи от своих близких - и просто их не понимают. Из-за этого те замыкаются в себе, чем еще больше усугубляют ситуацию.  
> Я искренне рада за тех, кто не верит в существование депрессии и не допускал для себя мысли о суициде, потому что сам никогда не испытывал, каково это - не хотеть жить. Когда внешне у тебя все вроде хорошо с точки зрения окружающих, а ты воешь и лезешь на стенку, потому что каждый день - это ад в твоей голове. Когда кажется, впереди нет ничего, никакого светлого будущего, никаких перспектив - только боль и темнота. И ты хочешь всеми способами это прекратить - даже самыми радикальными.  
> И к сожалению не все справляются с этой проблемой - у каждого свой предел боли, который человек может выдержать и не сломаться. 
> 
> Песня для главы  
> Jonghyun — Elevator  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ULP3xW51Pc  
> Этот талантливейший человек добровольно ушел из жизни 18 декабря 2017 года, потому что не справился с депрессией. Я до сих пор плачу, когда слышу его песни - настолько они пронизаны его болью. И настолько она перекликается с моей.

Тихий стон разрывает пелену отчаяния и боли. Галф на самом деле перестает дышать, потому что пытается вслушаться, не показалось ли ему.

Не показалось. Еще один стон, тихий, почти на грани слышимости.

Теперь он плачет уже от облегчения и надежды: Мью жив. И теперь у него нет ни секунды на промедление.

Галф подрывается и изо всех сил тащит старшего в ванную, по пути судорожно пытаясь вспомнить то немногое, что осталось в памяти после лекций по медицинской помощи.

_Прости, Мью. Сейчас будет больно и неприятно. Прости..._

Одной рукой нажать на углубления щек, чтобы раскрыть рот. Другой — забраться двумя пальцами как можно глубже, чтобы вызвать рвотный рефлекс.

Мью закашливается, его скрючивает, но цель достигнута: белая пена пережеванных таблеток выходит вместе с остатками завтрака. Лицо, одежда, пол, сам Галф перепачканы рвотными массами, но парень не останавливается, раз за разом провоцируя позывы организма к самоочищению и придерживая голову старшего, когда спазмы становятся особенно сильными.

Взгляд падает на шкафчик, в котором обычно находится аптечка. На минуту Галф оставляет свое занятие, чтобы лихорадочно раскидывать ее содержимое, ища…

Да, есть!

Какой-то ковш споласкивает под проточной воды, чтобы потом высыпать в него несколько кристаллов перманганата калия и затем наполнять водой, пока жидкость не станет нежно-розового цвета. А потом снова: силой открыть рот и вливать, раз за разом. И держать Мью, гладить его волосы и плакать от страха, что уже слишком поздно, пока тот откашливает гадкую на вкус жидкость, которая вымывает яд из его организма. 

Во время одного из перерывов, когда Пи` обессиленно свалился после очередного приступа спазмов, Галф наконец соображает, как сильно он сглупил: рука нашаривает телефон. Он с трудом воспринимает вопросы, но диктует адрес скорой и выдавливает из себя _отравление_ как причину вызова.

Он — главная причина того, что произошло.  
Это он — яд, который постепенно убивал Мью, день за днем.  
И наивно надеялся, что это сойдет ему с рук.  
Что он сможет объяснить.  
А Мью поймет и простит.

Но сейчас, глядя на изможденное лицо и неподвижное обессилевшее после длительной рвоты тело, Галф понимает, насколько он ошибался.

Наверное, у него совсем безумное выражение лица, потому что медики даже не пикнули, когда он сказал, что поедет в больницу с ними. И все невозможно долгое время, пока машина в течение 10 минут ехала в соседний район города, Галф держал холодную руку в ладонях, пытаясь согреть ее собственным теплом, и молился всем богам, чтобы с Мью все было хорошо.

Снова знакомый холл, снова та смущающаяся медсестра, которая протягивает ему документы для оформления пациента. Только в этот раз все настолько по-другому, что он с трудом сдерживает дрожь. Сейчас ему не надо притворяться чужим парнем — сейчас он мечтает об этом.  
О прощении.  
О принятии.

Деликатное покашливание отвлекает его от мыслей:

— Господин… за поворотом есть туалет. Можете привести там себя в порядок, пока ожидаете.

Что? Ах да, он весь измазан рвотой и плохо пахнет. Но какая разница… Если Мью не выживает, есть ли значение, в каком виде он будет умирать от боли?

Но ждать придется долго, поэтому он все-таки медленно идет по коридору, чтобы в уборной увидеть бледное испачканное лицо. Холодная вода не освежает и не бодрит, но по крайней мере немного возвращает в реальность, хотя чувства и ощущения сильно притуплены. Но его сознания хватает, чтобы хотя бы поверхностно очистить одежду, дабы его не выгнали из больницы до тех пор, пока не… пока не появятся новости.

Сколько он просидел под отделением? Галф не знает. Он только считал, сколько раз открылась и закрылась дверь.  
276 раз.  
И 277 стал для него решающим:

— Господин Трайпипанапон?

Он боится слушать, но поднимает голову:

— Да?

— Мы закончили. Ваш друг в порядке, его анализы почти в норме — интоксикация минимальна, вы вовремя успели с промыванием желудка. Но я рекомендую еще несколько дней подержать его под наблюдением, а когда он проснется и придет в себя — сделать МРТ, чтобы проверить, нет ли ухудшений… в его состоянии.

После второго предложения Галф уже почти ничего не слышит. И не видит, потому что кто-то повернул кран, из которого льется соленая вода по его лицу, что разъедает кожу и попадает на раны искусанных губ. _Он в порядке…_

— Можно к нему? — это точно его голос?

Врач с понимающей улыбкой кивает:

— Да, конечно, сейчас вас проводят. Нет нужны в реанимации или интенсивной терапии — господин Тончививат в обычной палате, поэтому посещения разрешены.

На негнущихся ногах.  
С трясущимися руками.  
С закушенной губой, чтобы не пугать плачем окружающих.

Он смотрит на неподвижное тело на неудобной больничной койке, дожидается, пока медсестра скажет все свои дежурные фразы и выйдет, чтобы упасть на колени рядом с постелью и прижаться мокрым от слез лицом к ладони, уже теплой от текущей по венам жизни.

_Спасибо… Спасибо… Спасибо, что ты остался со мной._

И пусть облегчение и эйфория смешаны сейчас с сильным страхом, но именно он дал прозреть: он не может потерять Мью. Ни за что.

Галф сам не знает, когда это случилось. Когда этот человек стал для него настолько невыносимо дорог, что мысль об утрате убивает изнутри. День за днем Мью раскрывался и показывал настоящего себя: яркого, солнечного, сильного. Такого сильного человека он, наверное, никогда не видел в своей жизни.

Да, может внешне для посторонних его Пи` — это мямля и хлюпик, который никогда не отвечает агрессией на агрессию и который не идет на конфликт. Но если заглянуть поглубже, если приблизиться, то тебя тут же поражает та сила, что клокочет внутри и что не дает ему сдаваться несмотря на все трудности. У Мью внутри стержень, который не дал ему опуститься на дно после трагедии, когда его жизнь рухнула в один миг — и Галф чуть было его не сломал…

Рука тянется, чтобы коснуться мягких спутанных волос, чей обладатель сейчас тихо и крепко спит. Еще несколько часов назад вот так Мью лежал в его объятиях, мягкий и нежный во время сна. С длинными ресницами, трепещущими на бледных щеках и полуулыбкой, что пробивалась сквозь ту виртуальную реальность, что показывал ему ночью мозг.

А сейчас он болезненно-хрупкий и поломанный на больничной койке только выбрался с края пропасти, к которой Галф так легкомысленно его подтолкнул. Потому что думал, что сила это человека нескончаема.

Да ни хрена он не думал! Он был самым обычным эгоистом, который заботился только о своих чувствах и переживаниях. Только его страхи были важны. Только его чувства. Поэтому он не отказался сразу от этой дикой игры, а позволил вовлечь в нее и себя, и Мью. Но когда опомнился — было уже слишком поздно. Те люди не прощают предателей — за это и поплатился его старший.

Это он заслужил наказание: самое суровое и беспощадное. Но не Мью, потому что единственное в чем он виноват — что продолжал ему верить. И вообще верить в людей. Открываться им. Открываться ему после всего того, что Галф ему сделал, потому что вел он себя как последняя свинья. И может потому, что подсознательно боялся с ним сближаться, так как это бы точно сразу бы вызвало сомнения относительно той цели, что он перед собой поставил: перестать быть жертвой и начать новую жизнь, жизнь победителя. Но какой ценой? Ценой сделки с совестью? Это слишком высокий курс обмена, потому что в итоге расплачиваться по его счетам пришлось Мью.

***

Галф никогда не думал, что может проснуться от чьего-то взгляда — и это он, чей сон с трудом прерывает орущий 20 минут будильник. Но сейчас эти ожоги на его лице были почти реальны — и именно от этого чувства он подхватился, а не от болящей из-за неудобного положения шеи или затекших членов.

Да, он проснулся. И смотрит, но не видит. Потому что лицо Мью ничего не выражает. Ни боли, ни гнева, ни узнавания. Просто усталая обреченность, которая бьет куда сильнее ярости, которая была бы ожидаема в такой ситуации.

— Мью? — Галф не уверен, что старший видит его губы, но все же пробует достучаться. 

Тот морщится и вздрагивает. Есть реакция! Он его видит! Воодушевленный столь малым успехом, продолжает:

— Мью… я не знаю, как мне тебе все объяснить…

— Зачем? — голос мертвый, и это пугает.

— Что? — шепчет, потому что страшно.

— Зачем ты спас меня? Зачем хочешь меня снова мучить и заставлять испытывать боль?

— Мью…

Вот и как ответить на этот вопрос? Сказать, что он почти умер рядом с ним? Что чуть не скончался от страха, что потеряет его? Он точно не поверит… 

— Позволь мне все объяснить, пожалуйста…

— Это правда? — его голос дрожит. Это боль? Или отвращение? — То пари — это правда?

— Да, — он не имеет права врать. Уже нет. Больше никогда. — Но…

Мью отворачивается — и все попытки что-то сказать разбиваются о стену отчуждения. Прекрасные глаза закрыты — и Галфа для него больше не существует, как бы тот ни кричал. 

Как бы ни пытался.

Младший не уверен, что имеет на это право, но он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться щеки, поворачивая лицо к себе.

_Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста…_

Он шепчет раз за разом эти слова, надеясь, что их услышат. Не глазами, а сердцем. Что Мью почувствует его искренность — и это даст хоть минимальный шанс объяснить.

Каким подлецом он был  
И как Мью его излечил от гордыни, что он может сломать эту систему  
Как он ошибался  
И что теперь не знает, как вымолить прощение, как его заслужить

Ресницы трепещут и поднимаются, а под ними — океан боли, в котором тонут все несказанные слова и оправдания. Рука Галфа бессильно падает: он обречен. Ему не нужно слышать какие-то слова — все понятно по тому, как Мью смотрит. Поэтому он отстраняется и пытается выдавить из себя что-то членораздельное и нейтральное:

— Врач сказал, что тебе лучше несколько дней побыть тут, пройти обследования.

Молчание.

— Сделать МРТ и проверить, нет ли ухудшения.

Тишина.

— Мне сообщить твоим родителям, что ты тут?

— Нет, — первая реакция на вопросы. И тревожные глаза напротив.

Чего-то такого Галф и ожидал: Мью как всегда боится доставить кому-то неудобства. Даже самым близким.

— Могу я остаться здесь с тобой, пока тебя не выпишут?

Нет ответа. Но это же и не отказ?

Поэтому он поправляет одеяло и ставит поближе стакан с водой:

— Ты хочешь пить? Есть?

Игнор. Поэтому:

— Тогда отдыхай, я на пару минут выйду и скоро вернусь.

Тихо прикрывает дверь и беззвучно кричит, вгрызаясь зубами в мякоть руки, пока не чувствует соленый привкус крови из-за прокушенной кожи. Ловит шокированные взгляды окружающих и отходит от палаты, чтобы достать телефон и найти номер их соседа по общежитию. 

Да, ему нужна чистая одежда. Его и Мью. Да, сегодня. Да, сейчас. И книги Пи`. И его ноут. И очки — да, в шкафу на третьей полке есть запасные. Пожалуйста, буду должен. Привезти в больницу. Что случилось? Несчастный случай…

Он случился в жизни Мью. Лемони Сникет мог бы написать по их истории еще одну книгу, но явно не стоит этого делать: еще одна драма никому не доставит удовольствия. Поэтому он возвращается в палату, чтобы возле спящего Мью дожидаться, пока его великодушный сосед привезет их вещи. 

Чтобы хотя бы принять душ и переодеться в чистое.  
И бережно разложить на тумбочке возле кровати привычные вещи Мью, чтобы когда он проснется, рядом было хоть что-то, что его порадует.  
И лечь на кушетку, жесткую и неудобную, только чтобы видеть, что с его Пи` все в порядке.  
И изо всех сил стараться не плакать от осознания того, как он сам все разрушил.

***

— Господин Трайпипанапон?

Только в больнице его зовут так официально, поэтому парень вздрагивает: похоже, что у него развился рефлекс на такое обращение.

— Можно вас ко мне в кабинет побеседовать?

Да, сегодня Мью сделали МРТ. И Галф внутренне холодеет: неужели все так плохо? И тем не менее безропотно проходит за врачом, чтобы присесть и стиснуть руки в кулаки, готовясь выслушать самое плохое.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать… Но обследование показало… изменения.

Сглатывает этот мерзкий гадкий комок страха, что тут же начал душить:

— Изменения?

— Да, мне кажется, что наблюдается положительная динамика. Господин Тончививат не упоминал о каких-то улучшениях?

— Улучшениях? — это явно не то, что он готов был услышать. От внезапно нахлынувшей эйфории парень с трудом соображает, но потом его затапливает воспоминаниями. — Он говорил, что иногда меня слышит…

Глаза врача зажигаются воодушевлением и даже каким-то спортивным азартом:

— Когда это происходило? Как? И было ли что-то общее?

— Ээээ… сложно сказать. В разных местах, но почти всегда при этом происходило что-то … эммм… эмоциональное? — Галф не знает, как сформулировать правильно свои мысли.

— То есть был какой-то стрессовый фактор? 

— Можно и так сказать, — парень в растерянности. Неужели переживания Мью могли как-то повлиять на это?

— На самом деле есть одна теория, что стресс может как усугубить положение вещей, так и быть толчком к выздоровлению. И похоже, что последний случай — именно ваш. Я еще ничего не могу обещать, но есть шанс, что ваш молодой человек сможет слышать.

_Слышать…_ Это слово эхом разносится в голове, разгоняя кровь до шума в ушах. Но все-таки он улавливает продолжение:

— Есть один экспериментальный слуховой аппарат, который мы можем попробовать заказать. Но стоит он дорого. Очень дорого.

— Сколько? — Галф хрипит, потому что боится, что у него не хватит денег.

Озвученная сумма впечатляет. Очень впечатляет. Это почти все его сбережения, но разве это имеет значение?

— Я согласен — давайте попробуем. И только у меня есть просьба: не говорите… моему парню, что это я оплатил — он очень чувствителен к таким вещам. Можете сказать, что у больницы есть тайный меценат, который выделил деньги?

Доктор явно удивлен услышанному, но умоляющий взгляд и подрагивающие губы собеседника делают свое дело:

— Вообще это не в наших правилах, но я сделаю исключение, потому что ничего криминального по сути тут нет. Еще предварительно нужны осмотр у невролога и оториноларинголога, чтобы они дали свое заключение — и тогда уже будем отправлять заказ на аппарат.

— Это долго? — Галф в нетерпении сглатывает, потому что этот шанс он не может упустить.

— Пара дней — не более, не переживайте, — врач понимающе улыбается и кивает. — А теперь идите к нашему пациенту — ему как никогда нужна ваша забота и внимание. И давайте будем надеяться, что все сложится благополучно.

Возле кабинета парень обессиленно падает на сидение, потому что от волнения ноги трясутся.

Неужели… Неужели и правда есть вероятность, что его Пи` будет слышать? Даже если старший никогда его не простит — неважно. Неважно, что будет с ним самим.

Самое главное, что для Мью наконец закончилось время вечной ночи и зажегся свет в конце тоннеля.  



	11. Потерянная душа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что я тут пишу медицинскую фантастику, поэтому не заостряем внимание на ляпах в этой сфере… Ну и глава вымучивалась в процессе болезни, поэтому я как никогда прониклась страданиями Мью.
> 
> Песни для главы:  
> Nathan Wagner - Lost souls  
> Punch - Done for me

Это странно — ничего не чувствовать. Когда-то это бы его напугало, но не сейчас. После сильной бури, которая смела все на своем пути и сломала к чертям всю его жизнь, наступил полный штиль. Кажется, что даже воздух стоит, и нужно делать усилие, чтобы втянуть его в легкие. 

Да, иногда нужно напоминать себе, что надо дышать, но это не страшно.  
Не страшно, если когда-нибудь об этом забудет.

Жить без боли — это необычно. Как будто ты отсидел ногу и перестал ее чувствовать — вот так сейчас от него отрезаны все эмоции, поэтому даже не понятно, почему раньше было так плохо… И почему нельзя было сделать так раньше?

Но, как и с ногой, в конце наступает расплата: миллиарды мелких иголочек впиваются в него, напоминая, что он все еще жив — и это еще хуже, чем было ранее. Потому что на него смотрят умоляющие глаза, обладателя которых он точно не думал увидеть в этой палате.

_Все равно, что ты хочешь сказать. Все равно. Я все еще могу отвернуться, чтобы тебя не было в моей жизни._

Но этот человек проявляет настойчивость и снова как-то умудряется до него достучаться. Мью не знает, как Галф это делает, но он все еще единственный, чей голос доходит до его ушей. Или до сердца? Потому что слишком больно смотреть на него… Настолько, что ему все равно, что вокруг происходит.

Какие-то вопросы… Родители? Нет, нельзя, чтобы они знали! И наплевать, если он останется тут — хуже, чем есть, уже точно не будет…

И бесконечные обследования. Снова и снова. Как будто он узнает про себя что-то новое, но безропотно позволяет себя уводить, чтобы его опять препарировали со всех сторон как ту лягушку на уроках биологии.  
Как будто что-то изменится.

Мью не задается вопросом, откуда в комнате его вещи и почему Галф ночует на кушетке с ним. Какая разница? Скоро этот фарс закончится, как и уйдет чувство вины, которое, скорее всего, подтолкнуло этого нонга к таким действиям.

Что? Нужно опять на консультацию? Ну ладно. Привычно спустить ноги с кровати, ощутить ступнями холодную поверхность керамической плитки, что обычно спасает в жару, но сейчас воспринимается как нечто инородное. Локоть подхватывает чужая рука — уже почти по обыкновению, что даже странно. Ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы видеть напряженное лицо соседа, который с ним рядом 24/7 уже… сколько дней? Мью не знает, но по ощущениям около вечности.

— Что? — он и правда сомневается, что правильно прочитал по губам, когда наконец смог сосредоточиться на том, что ему говорит врач.

— Да, мы досконально еще раз все проверили: есть вероятность, что вы сможете слышать. Есть новая разработка в области слуховых аппаратов — и мы надеемся, что она вам поможет.

— Разработка? И сколько это стоит? — надежда загорается очень ярко, перекрывая уже ставшей привычной апатию.

Врач заминается на секунду, что вызывает холодный пот.

— Для вас — нисколько. Один из меценатов нашей клиники оплатил аппарат и курс психологической реабилитации для вас. Имя я разглашать не могу по его просьбе, — доктор явно предугадал возникшие вопросы, поэтому Мью все так же молча закрыл рот, потому что готовился выпытывать подробности такой неслыханной щедрости незнакомого для него человека.

Он слишком в шоке, чтобы адекватно на это реагировать. Но правая рука сильно болит… потому что он изо всех сил сжимает ладонь Галфа, который переплел их пальцы, как только они вошли в кабинет и сели рядом, а старший даже этого не заметил, пребывая в почти привычном вакууме. Мью поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть серьезные и чуть тревожные глаза. На какое-то мгновение он забывает обо всем, что между ними произошло за эти дни, потому что слишком взволнован из-за чуда, что почти коснулось его:

— Галф… я смогу слышать?

Он опять плачет? Потому что иначе зачем нонгу так нежно касаться его щеки, проводя по ней кончиками пальцев.

— Смотри на врача, Пи`. Он должен тебе еще кое-что сказать.

Мью покорно поворачивает голову к человеку, который принес ему столь радостную весть.

— Только есть несколько условий — и их соблюдение обязательно. Первое: это курс у психотерапевта с лечением. Мы не можем ничего гарантировать, если у вас опять случится такой срыв. В этот раз вам повезло, что ваш молодой человек оказался рядом и помог до того, как был нанесен серьезный вред организму. Но вы же понимаете, что вот так мы это оставить без внимания не можем?

Молодой человек? О чем он?

Парень непонимающе смотрит, собираясь вновь переспросить, потому что сегодня его глаза явно подводят, но потом снова поворачивается к Галфу, который в ответ только прижимает указательный палец к губам и кивает на врача _слушай — потом поговорим_. И Мью снова пытается уловить самые важные для него слова.

— Второе: на время лечения вам будет назначен опекун, который будет контролировать прием лекарств. В том числе и обезболивающих.

На этой фразе старший вздрагивает, когда на него накатывают воспоминания о том, как он пытался унять боль таким радикальным способом.

— Потому что мы не можем вам свободно выдавать большие дозы лекарств для курса до тех пор, пока психотерапевт не даст заключение о том, что вы стабильны с точки зрения психики. Осталось только решить, что будет вашим опекуном. Я полагаю, что родители?

Мью резко мотает головой в панике. Нет, они не должны ничего знать! Мама же сойдет с ума, если до нее дойдет информация, что он пытался… Поэтому парень сейчас разрывается от противоречий: он слишком хочет слышать, но при этом ему некого попросить. У друзей своя жизнь, и он просто не может их так напрягать, потому что это нужно каждый день быть с ним рядом, чтобы выдавать ему таблетки.

Его ладонь резко дергают, чтобы привлечь внимание. Галф не смотрит на него, но его губы шевелятся:

— Я буду его опекуном.

Что??? Мью открывает рот, чтобы начать возмущаться и с негодованием отринуть эту идею, но:

— А разве есть какие-то другие варианты? Пи`, пожалуйста… поверь мне. Доверься мне.

Если бы старший слышал, то он бы понял, что эти слова не были произнесены вслух: только губы беззвучно двигались, пока нонг умоляюще смотрел и ждал вердикта: заслуживает ли он еще один шанс.

А вариантов у Мью и правда всего два: либо он отказывается от такого щедрого предложения судьбы и возможности слышать, либо соглашается и… принимает помощь этого человека, которому он ни на грамм больше не верит. Но желание быть нормальным для него сейчас сильнее гордости и страха быть преданным снова. Поэтому он все же кивает и снова внимательно смотрит на врача, хотя тот пребывает в сомнениях:

— Это немного необычно для нас, потому что обычно в этой роли выступает кто-то из родственников, но, я думаю, мы можем пойти вам навстречу в порядке исключения. Поэтому давайте сегодня заполним все бумаги, зафиксируем график посещения психотерапевта и курс лекарств. А завтра уже должен к нам прибыть ваш слуховой аппарат.

Завтра! Завтра он может сможет слышать… 

Эта мысль сразу же заглушает голос разума, который шепчет, что опасно вот так снова безрассудно доверять этому человеку. Снова. Но рука уже тянется, чтобы вписать имя Галфа в документ, который подтверждает, что на несколько месяцев он станет зависимым от него. Как будто жизнь его ничему не учит… Конечно, в любой момент он может отказаться, но тогда придется уехать к родителям, снова бросить учебу и ту жизнь, что он отчаянно выстраивал последние месяцы. 

И признать поражение.

Потом в палате он смотрит на Галфа, который не отлипает от него уже несколько дней. И не может понять:

— Зачем тебе это?

— Я знаю, ты мне сейчас не поверишь. Но мне очень жаль, что все так сложилось. Я не смею просить меня простить, но я умоляю дать возможность тебе помочь, чтобы загладить вину. Ты можешь меня презирать и ненавидеть — я пойму. Но не отказывайся от этого шанса.

— Опекун? Парень??? — Мью все еще не верит в происходящее, хотя собственной рукой уже подписал бумаги.

— В прошлый раз я ляпнул, что я твой парень и мы живем вместе, чтобы тебя оформить без лишних вопросов о родственниках — ты сам просил не сообщать родителям. И я не стал их разубеждать, — уши парня малинового цвета, но он продолжает упорствовать. — И теперь это только на руку: сам видишь, что врач пошел навстречу из-за этого. Или ты хочешь, чтобы родители были в курсе?

— Нет, — Мью бледнеет, когда представляет себе такой поворот событий. — Я не хочу давать маме ложную надежду. Если ничего не получится — это ее сильно расстроит.

— Поэтому Пи`... давай попробуем. Я не смею мечтать о твоем доверии, но позволь мне помочь тебе, а потом я исчезну из твоей жизни, чтобы не напоминать обо всем этом.

И снова эта дилемма: или видеть его каждый день и мучиться от больных воспоминаний, но при этом есть шанс на выздоровление, или опять откатиться назад в тишину и одиночество, но все так же страдать от своей ущербности. Поэтому:

— Это только на период лечения. Чисто деловые отношения, никаких… — он краснеет, вспоминая, что случилось между ними той ночью.

— Как скажешь. Как ты решишь — так и будет. 

Откуда эта покорность в голосе? Это его задира-сосед, который никогда за словом в карман не лезет?

Но… пока это его единственный шанс — и Мью будет дураком, если хотя бы не попытается им воспользоваться. И он очень постарается в процессе не сдохнуть от боли, потому что он вынужден довериться человеку, который сначала стал для него слишком дорог, а потом предал.

А сейчас он ложится на кровать и привычно отворачивается к окну, чтобы не видеть это лицо.  
Это волнение.  
Эту надежду.  
Это раскаяние.  
Которым он не верит, но так хочется…

***

— Что это? — Мью с удивлением рассматривает две миниатюрные капельки на тонком штыре.

— Это внутриушной невидимый внутриканальный слуховой аппарат нового поколения, практически незаметный внешне. Вот так он вставляется в ухо, — врач показывает картинки, в то время как парень завороженно смотрит на это чудо медицинской техники и уже не улавливает инструктаж по обращению, замене батареек и прочие такие важные пункты, но которые сейчас не имеют значения. Кроме того факта, что это может быть для него той самой возможностью.

Чья-то ладонь ложится ему на плечо. Это Галф:

— Пи`, посмотри на доктора. Он сейчас покажет тебе, как вставлять в ухо аппарат.

Мью приглашают к зеркалу, чтобы тот видел во всех подробностях, что происходит, и фиксировал последовательность действий. По ощущениям — ничего необычного, как будто привычные наушники-капли. Сначала немного неприятно из-за прохладного инородного предмета глубоко в ухе, но это же мелочи. Вторая “нано-капля” тут же отправляется в левое ухо.

Мир замирает вместе с Мью, чье сердце лихорадочно бьется. И из-за этого ритма в ушах стоит гул. Сквозь который доносится:

— Пи`, ты меня слышишь?

Оборот на 180 градусов.  
Неверящий взгляд на взволнованное лицо.

— Я… — но фраза тут же обрывается. Потому что.. это его голос? Это и правда его голос???

— Я тебя слышу. Слышу!

Крепкие объятия дают ему устоять в этом шторме эмоций.  
Знакомое плечо скрывает от посторонних взглядов лицо, залитое слезами радости.  
Чьи-то руки гладят волосы, успокаивая.  
Как и незнакомо-знакомый голос:

— Я с тобой, все хорошо. Теперь у тебя все будет хорошо.  



	12. С белого листа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня для главы:  
> Red - Hymn for the missing

Это всегда очень странное ощущение: когда ты какое-то время отсутствовал, а потом возвращаешься, то кажется, что как будто что-то неуловимо изменилось. То ли мебель стоит как-то по-другому, то ли комната стала меньше, но нет ощущения чего-то привычного — и только через несколько часов (или дней) уже осваиваешься и не замечаешь первичной чужеродности обстановки.

Никаких следов того, что произошло тут несколько дней назад, нет. Ни пустой банки из-под лекарств, ни следов рвоты в ванной. Ни запаха, конечно.

Мью не уверен, что Галф сделал это сам, но больше вариантов у него как-то нет… Поэтому он с некоторой настороженностью проходит и осторожно опускается на кровать, чтобы хотя бы руками на тактильном уровне узнать свою комнату и свою постель. И немного успокоиться. Потому что он оказался не готов к тем звукам, что существуют в этом вроде-как-знакомом пространстве: они смешиваются для него в какую-то непонятную массу и несколько пугают.

Что-то подобное у него было, когда первый раз попробовал надеть линзы. Когда весь расплывчатый мир вдруг стал четким и понятным.   
Это было так странно: идти по улице и видеть лица людей.   
Или узнавать знакомых в толпе, а не напрягать глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, а потом все равно извиняться, потому что редко удается идентифицировать эти расплывчатые пятна лиц.  
Или в магазине с первой попытки брать нужный товар, а не почти носом изучать этикетки.

Вот и сейчас: он как будто слышит первый раз в жизни. Врач объяснял ему, что чем больше времени проходит, тем больше мозг забывает, как обрабатывать сигналы от уха. Поэтому все меньше шансы, что организм “вспомнит” эту функцию, и может понадобиться учиться заново слышать. Но в его случае прошло даже меньше года — и все равно ощущения почти на грани фантастики. Мью все еще непроизвольно дергается каждый раз, когда различает и идентифицирует хоть малейший звук, будь это голос врача или рев улицы, куда ему пришлось выйти, чтобы сесть в такси. 

Наверное у Галфа останутся синяки на руке — так сильно тогда его пальцы сжимали чужую ладонь, но в эти моменты паника была настолько захлестывающей сознание, которое не справлялось с расширенным потоком информации, что в нем даже не было мысли о том, что нонг — это не тот человек, в чьей защите и опоре можно быть уверенным. Но тот безропотно терпел и лишь мягко направлял своего старшего сначала по больнице, пока завершали процедуру выписки и выдачу лекарств на ближайшую неделю, а затем — и на улице до машины.

— Дыши. Глубокий вдох — и выдох…

Мью все еще не осознает, что ему теперь не надо смотреть, чтобы слышать, поэтому вздрагивает, когда слова долетают до него. И он понимает, что Галф почему-то говорит негромко и медленно, но четко, как будто догадывается, как ему сложно еще перенастроиться. И стоит отметить, что это срабатывает, потому что в такси он занимается тем, что пытается успокоиться, выполняя базовые дыхательные практики. И сейчас в общежитии он снова к ним прибегает, потому что это для него _слишком_.

Слишком эмоционально.  
Слишком ново.  
Слишком страшно, что сейчас проснется — и все это исчезнет.

Открывается дверь — это Галф, который зачем-то пошел к их соседу как только они приехали. И снова эта натянутая тишина — уже не глухая, но такая давящая. Потому что на коже — невидимые нити напряжения, что тянутся между ними и не дают глубоко вздохнуть.

Его сосед молчит. И так же тихо закрывает дверь, чтобы медленно подойти и сесть на кровать напротив. И его внимательный и почему-то печальный взгляд снова делает больно, потому что пробуждает воспоминания о том, что здесь случилось.

Кажется, что мозг Мью не справляется и с этим тоже, потому что в нем хаотично смешиваются эпизоды того счастливого вечера, который стал для него откровением, и того кошмарного утра, что раскололо его жизнь на две части. Снова. Как будто это тоже была авария, но на этот раз не с его телом, а с его сердцем.

Холодно, очень холодно.  
Руки охватывают плечи, потому что хочется согреться, а горло сдавливает спазм, потому что сложно дышать.  
Рот искривляет горькая усмешка, потому что нельзя плакать.   
Не здесь.   
Не с ним.  
А лучшая защита — это...

— Почему ты молчишь? Разве ты не должен оправдываться, раз уверял меня, что все теперь изменилось? — звук собственного голоса все еще непривычен и чужероден. Речь звучит резко и порывисто в такт мыслям, которые мечутся в голове.

— А ты мне поверишь?

— Нет, — слишком быстрый ответ, почти на автомате, не раздумывая. Чтобы потом не жалеть даже о минимальной заминке. Чтобы не дать и шанса. Поэтому такое сожаление в глазах напротив?

— Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал только одно: я и правда не хотел, чтобы так все обернулось. И тогда, в тот вечер, я тебе не врал. Может однажды ты будешь готов меня хотя бы выслушать — о прощении я не могу тебя просить… 

Это смирение, эта покорность… Мью явно не это ожидал услышать, потому что внутренне готовился отражать атаку из просьб. И такой поворот его несколько выбивает из колеи и выстроенного в голове сценария поведения, потому что провоцирует задать вопрос:

— А о чем можешь?

— О том, чтобы ты не прогонял меня хотя бы сейчас, пока проходишь лечение и восстанавливаешься. Пусть это и эгоистично, но оба мы знаем, что я сейчас тебе нужен — пусть и в таком утилитарном смысле.

С этим трудно спорить, потому что по нелепому стечению обстоятельств и из-за отчаянного желания слышать этот парень — его опекун. И как бы Мью ни было плохо, в данный момент он не может отказаться от Галфа. Не сейчас.

Озноб становится еще сильнее, поэтому рука тянется, чтобы накрыть трясущееся помимо воли тело одеялом — и уже жар растекается от лица вниз, потому что от одного взгляда на предмет в ушах начинают звучать стоны, которые он никогда не слышал.   
Которые он сам издавал.   
Но о которых точно в курсе Галф.

Тот смотрит немигающим потемневшим взглядом в ответ на смущенный и испуганный, который Мью пытается маскировать злостью. Но нет никакой ответной:

— Тебе не стоит об этом волноваться.

— О чем? — агрессия все-таки пробивается наружу в голосе, который звучит непривычно громко, от чего Мью вздрагивает, но по сути это страх. Страх, что его поймали на “горячем”. На горячих мыслях, которые не должны роиться в его голове.

— О том, что тут случилось. Это не повторится. Если, конечно, ты этого сам не захочешь, — лукавая улыбка смягчает суровость приговора и вызывает новый приступ яркого тепла, что старательно прикрывается возмущением, на которое Галф примирительно поднимает ладони вверх. — Шучу, шучу! Успокойся…

Успокоишься тут с ним… как же. Когда и так неустойчивая после событий последних дней психика пытается переварить все то, что случилось.

— Все в порядке? — сосед все же выглядит встревоженным, на что хочется иррационально огрызнуться, но Мью себя все-таки сдерживает. И пытается вести себя разумно, насколько это вообще сейчас возможно.

— Да, просто мой голос…

— Что с ним?

— Он какой-то не такой. Очень громкий, неприятный. И все вокруг… шумит. Постоянно шумит.

— Это нормально для первых дней, возможно, даже будет слышаться эхо. Это исчезнет с течением времени, но если не пройдет через несколько дней — обратимся к специалисту, чтобы он помог с регулировкой прибора, — черты лица Галфа уже расслабленные, что непроизвольно успокаивает и старшего, но тот все равно чует какой-то подвох.

— А ты откуда это знаешь?

— Читал.

Галф краснеет? Почему? И нонг отворачивается и бурчит, отвечая на немой вопрос:

— Потому что ты был слишком в шоке, чтобы слушать объяснения врача, капризный Пи`.

— Ты же в курсе, что я теперь тебя слышу, даже если ты отворачиваешься? — и поражается, каким радостным светом зажигается лицо нонга, когда тот оборачивается.

— В курсе.

Теперь уже смущен Мью, потому что его сердце не готово к тому приступу запрещенной тахикардии, что случился от этого зрелища. Но Галф над ним смилостивился и теперь снова смотрит спокойно и ровно, что позволяет поддерживать такое же состояние и старшему:

— Ты же помнишь, что первые дни можно использовать аппарат не больше пары часов?

А? Что? Вот реально, все пролетело мимо него в те минуты, когда он впервые за долгое время что-то услышал. И сейчас он даже искренне рад, что тогда с ним был рядом Галф, пусть тот и увидел его позорные слезы и стал на какое-то время его жилеткой.

— Не помнишь… Так вот: в первое время носить прибор лучше не более 2-3 часов в день. И по возможности избегать шумных мест, постоянно ориентируясь на свое состояние: если почувствовал усталость — лучше завершить тренировку.

— Тренировку? — Мью реально удивлен.

— А ты думал, что вставил аппарат — и сразу побежал по своим делам? Я не только буду контролировать прием таблеток, но и заниматься с тобой каждый день, чтобы ты привык к своему новому состоянию. И только тогда есть шанс на успех, — его голос звучит решительно и даже жестко. Ни доли жалости, ни частицы сожаления.

И это совсем не то, к чему был готов старший. Он ожидал какого-то лебезения и попыток оправдаться, заламывания рук и слезных просьб. Но Галф рвет все шаблоны, сохраняя спокойствие и даже какой-то отстраненный деловой вид. Разве это не то, о чем просил его Мью? Но почему он чувствует себя так… странно? И этот след обиды, но не от того, что было ранее, а потому что от него так легко _отказались_? Это слишком сложно…

Руки ладонями сжимают голову, которая начала болеть от напряжения. Шум в ушах усиливается — и это сильно пугает.

— Пи`... Тебе плохо? — он уже рядом, протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться плеча, но как только старший поднимает голову, так сразу отдергивает.

— Я… все шумит… и голова болит.

— Все, на сегодня закончили с экспериментом — клади сюда свои супер-уши, — протягивает маленькую коробочку.

— Ты не отвернешься?

— Ты думаешь, меня пугает, когда кто-то при мне извлекает наушники? — правая бровь насмешливо приподнята. 

Мью смущается: и правда, чего это он… И пытается рукой нащупать “усик”, за который можно вытянуть устройство, но чужая ладонь все же ложится на предплечье:

— Может ты хочешь сначала позвонить маме и рассказать ей?

Маме… В спешке и эйфории он даже не успел подумать, как скажет об этом родителям.

— Я… не знаю, стоит ли ей сейчас говорить об этом. Если не получится… ей будет больно, — слова с трудом подбираются друг к другу, но все же как-то получается выразить ту неуверенность, даже тревогу, что тихо бурлит внутри.

— Все получится, Мью, — ладонь сжимает руку чуть сильнее и потом все-таки отпускает. — Пойду принесу твою сегодняшнюю “дозу”, но сначала — обед.

Мью смотрит вслед парню, который копошится в пакетах, извлекает контейнеры с едой и не обращает на него внимание, что позволяет без смущения завершить обратный переход в мир глухих. 

У него и правда получится?   
А у них?..

***

Мью реально в растерянности, потому что не знает, как вести себя дальше.Потому что он не может понять поведение своего соседа: тот как будто стер в памяти все, что между ними было, и стал просто дружелюбным приятелем. Ну как стал, скорее это работает в одностороннем порядке: на вспышки обиды, злости, гнева, что периодически пробиваются у старшего сквозь панцирь из боли и стиснутые зубы, Галф лишь упрямо молчит и выслушивает поток эмоций, чтобы потом тряхнуть головой, вымученно улыбнуться и перевести разговор вообще на другую тему.

Сначала такое поведение злило, просто доводило до белого каления, но потом пришло осознание вместе с узнаванием: Галф просто-напросто зеркалит то, как он вел себя сам, когда пытался достучаться до соседа и построить с ним товарищеские отношения. Это выбесило Мью еще больше, настолько, что рука сама схватила за воротник и пихнула к стене:

— Ты что вообще творишь? Думаешь мне приятно видеть твое улыбающееся лицо каждый раз, когда я… тебя не могу видеть? Не хочу видеть? Когда я думаю о том, _что_ ты делал за моей спиной со своими дружками?

Эта дрожь от гнева и боли забирает все силы, поэтому немудрено, что рука слабеет и отпускает соседа, чтобы бессильно повиснуть вдоль тела. Такие вспышки и правда очень его выжирают — и Мью не знает, что хуже: подобные всплески или же когда накатывает дикая тоска, когда от ощущения пустоты внутри хочется выть. И от того, что предал человек, который ему… нет, это уже не имеет значения. 

Все, что думал или чувствовал тогда — пустое.   
Это его иллюзии, которые были разрушены по щелчку пальцев этими людьми.   
Этим человеком, что посмеялся над глупым калекой.   
Может даже его пожалел.

Но в эту теорию не вписывается то, что между ними случилось той ночью. Потому что даже сейчас, зная всю правду, Мью не может сказать, что его как-то унизили. Совсем наоборот: Галф его выслушал, успокоил и… снял напряжение, предотвратив нарастающую истерику. Воспоминания о способе, которым воспользовался нонг, до сих пор заставляют краснеть. Даже сейчас. И в те моменты, когда они слишком близко друг к другу. Да, как сейчас…

И не вписывается то, почему Галф до сих пор рядом с ним. Чувство вины — да, наверное. Но только ради него никто не будет вот так терпеть и молча проглатывать все то, что на него вываливает в сердцах сосед. Вот и сейчас он лишь печально смотрит и вздыхает:

— Я знаю, что тебе больно меня видеть. И, вероятно, ты бы хотел, чтобы я навсегда сгинул с твоих глаз, но так сложились обстоятельства, что мы на какое-то время связаны. И я не буду скрывать, что я этому рад, потому что у меня появился шанс искупить все, что я по глупости наворотил. Сейчас ты обижен, тебе больно, поэтому все, что я могу тебе сказать, ты уже давно услышал: мне правда жаль, что так случилось. И я не хотел, чтобы так все закончилось. Если я смогу как-то загладить свою вину, то может когда-нибудь ты смягчишься и захочешь выслушать меня. По-настоящему выслушать. Мне остается надеяться только на это, поэтому я сейчас пытаюсь переписать наши с тобой отношения, которые начались так странно и почти закончились так трагически. Практически с белого листа их переписать. Это чем-то похоже на то, что мы с тобой сейчас делаем при помощи упражнений, чтобы ты снова мог нормально слышать. С нуля восстановить нормальное функционирование организма.

Эти слова снова обезоруживают и смывают гнев, оставляя после себя только налет горечи. И какой-то обреченности: это пограничное состояние не дает им двигаться дальше, потому что они оба увязли как букашки в янтаре. Прошлое они не могут отпустить, каждый по своей причине, а будущего у них нет, поэтому и застряли они оба в липкой солнечной массе друг с другом как вынужденные соседи и партнеры. 

— Ты готов? — голос Галфа отвлекает от внутренних самокопаний.

— К чему? — снова какой-то подвох чуется в словах.

— К занятиям, Мью. Мы же договаривались...

— Да, — настроения после вспышки нет совсем, но нужно заниматься — разве не об этом он мечтал все это время? Что в один день он сможет слышать — и сделает для этого все возможное и невозможное.

— Тогда садись поближе.

— Зачем? — это снова подозрительно же, поэтому брови хмурятся в тревоге.

— Затем, что будем учиться различать отдельные звуки, а затем и речь.

Будем учиться… так говорят матери о своих детях, когда не разделяют себя и ребенка. И тем более странно такое слышать от Галфа, но старший все же повинуется и садится рядом за стол.

— Закрой глаза и слушай. Попробуй определить, что именно издает звук.

— Это глупо.

— Это не глупо. Ты сам говорил, что у тебя шум в ушах. Пациенты, которые только начали носить слуховой аппарат, часто жалуются о том, что «все вокруг шумит». Это вполне нормально и логично, ведь ты только что вернулся в мир звукового разнообразия, и он может по непривычке даже шокировать. Чтобы адаптироваться к этому, тебе нужно знать, что и как звучит. Вспомнить, чем отличается шум падающей воды от тиканья часов или звука шагов. Поэтому не капризничай и начинай _слушать_.

Менторский тон немного неприятен, но… это же для его блага? Глаза закрываются, отрезая от визуальных образов, а уши напрягаются, пытаясь вычленить из какофонии звуков те, что ему знакомы.

— Говори вслух, — этот голос он уже точно знает.

— Шумит что-то…

— Что?

— Не могу понять, не помню. Очень знакомый звук…

— Вспоминай, что есть в комнате и может издавать такой шум.

— Какая-то техника. Холодильник? Это компрессор?

— Да, я только недавно положил туда теплую еду — он ее охлаждает, — одобрение в голосе греет и ободряет, хотя Мью этого совсем не хочется. — Еще что слышишь?

— Много звуков… они смешиваются.

— Успокойся, дыши. Попробуй сосредоточиться и по одному вычленять.

Мью прикусывает губу по привычке, когда пытается сконцентрироваться, и усиленно дышит, напрягаясь. Рука сжимается в кулак, когда паника охватывает его снова: ничего не получается, снова какая-то каша в голове… Что-то теплое касается сжатых пальцев и накрывает их.

— Не дергайся, я просто тебя успокаиваю.

Успокаивает он — как же… своими словами он снова откидывает старшего в мысли, о которых тот бы вообще предпочел забыть. Но назло врагам он будет пытаться заниматься именно тем, что прописано в упражнении: выделять по одному звуки из этого месива, что его окружает со всех сторон.

— Часы. Они тикают, — поощрительное сжатие чужой руки. — Вода капает. Кран в ванной протекает? — еще одно одобрение. — Было открыто окно. Это машины во дворе? Машина. Одна. Работает двигатель. И кто-то говорит снаружи. И еще что-то… 

— Хорошо, Пи`, открывай глаза.

— Нет, погоди… я хочу понять, что это, — Мью сильно напрягается, чтобы разобрать последний еле слышный звук. — Это воздух дует? Ветер? Нет… это дыхание? Твое дыхание?

— Да.

Глаза сами открываются, чтобы увидеть рядом с собой напряженное лицо нонга, который почему-то всерьез воспринимает эти занятия. И опускаются на его губы.

— Ты хорошо справляешься для первого раза. Давай еще попробуем вот что: ты уже начал это делать, но нужно постепенно отвыкать смотреть на губы, когда разговариваешь с другим человеком. Поднимай взгляд выше. Прямо сейчас.

Это сложно.  
Это страшно.  
Это ломает привычное.  
Потому что где-то внутри тревога, что так он ничего не услышит.

Закрывает глаза, чтобы собраться с силами, а затем уже смотрит прямо.

— Да, вот так.

И снова взгляд съезжает вниз, вызывая недовольное искривление рта собеседника. 

— Опять смотришь. Тебе так нравятся мои губы?

— Нет! — от возмущения Мью повышает голос и сам от этого дергается, потому что слишком громко.

— Эй, спокойно… я просто пошутил, — Галф пытается смягчить реакцию, но парень уже на взводе, что не способствует эффективности упражнения. — Не пугайся, я просто помогу твоему телу.

Его правая рука тянется вверх, чтобы приподнять голову Пи` за подбородок и установить контакт глаз. А левая прикрывает собственные губы ладонью.

Смотреть в теплые карие глаза — это тоже залипательно. При этом даже на какое-то мгновение можно забыть, что нужно слушать. И забыть, что он ненавидит этого человека.

— Мью… Мью!

— Что? — все еще растерянно.

— Ты меня слышишь?

— Я тебя слышу…

— Повторяй за мной то, что я тебе сейчас скажу. Кивни, если слышишь.

Кивает.

— Спасибо…

— Спасибо…

— Что ты…

— Что ты…

— Меня слышишь…

— Меня слышишь?

Левая ладонь все еще скрывает часть эмоций Галфа, но и выражения глаз хватает, чтобы понять: эти слова — не просто часть упражнения.  



	13. Открытые раны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С медицинской точки зрения эта глава - очень сильная стилизация и упрощение, так как такие вещи не происходят за одну сессию, потому прошу снисхождения к достоверности происходящего. Но я не хочу лезть в дебри психотерапии и утомлять вас этим, поэтому тут будет концентрат.  
> В главе есть сцена-плагиат, но мне она так понравилась в исходнике, что я просто не удержалась и вставила ее (кто узнал - молодец 😊).
> 
> Песня для главы:  
> Andrew Belle - In my veins

— Отвали!

— Нет.

— Я сказал: оставь меня в покое!

— Нет.

— Ты по-хорошему не понимаешь? Съебись в закат, Галф! Так более доходчиво?

— Сейчас раннее утро, Пи`.

— Мне все равно! Ты не пойдешь со мной.

— Пойду.

— Оно тебе оно вообще надо? — обреченно.

— Надо, — жестко и уверенно.

Плечи обессиленно опускаются, потому что на них давит тот самый жуткий страх, свидетелей которого он не может допустить. 

— У тебя нет дел на сегодня? А как же учеба?

— Я попросил — меня прикроет староста. Так что можешь не распыляться и искать еще причины: я все равно пойду с тобой к врачу.

Мью зло сопит, но понимает, что чисто физически ничего сделать не сможет: у них примерно одинаковая весовая категория и рост. И в комнате его не закроешь. Хмммм, а это идея… которую нонг тут же просекает, стоит парню внимательным взглядом окинуть их взаимное расположение и боком начать продвигаться к двери.

— Ээээээ нет, Мью. Не сбежишь.

Злой взгляд ни разу не сбивает напор, но смягчает следующие слова:

— Успокойся — я не буду с тобой на приеме. Как ты себе это представляешь? Но ты будешь идти по улице и ехать в транспорте. Ты уверен, что справишься?

Блять, резонность возражений бесит еще больше, потому что ему нечего противопоставить, кроме:

— Я поеду без “ушей”.

— А тренироваться кто будет? Ты и так только в комнате их используешь, а снаружи я еще ни разу тебя с ними не видел. Тебе страшно выходить с аппаратом?

— Нет!

Да. Страшно так, что руки трясутся, столько только подумать, что эти миллиарды звуков обрушатся на одну больную голову, которая от этого или лопнет, или сойдет с ума. Но Галфу об этом знать совсем не обязательно.

— Плюс тебе могут прописать лекарства, поэтому я должен быть там, чтобы мы смогли их взять — помнишь?

— Помню, — бурчит, об этом он не подумал даже. 

— Поэтому, Пи`, не беси меня и будь хорошим мальчиком. Я просто проеду с тобой до больницы и посижу под кабинетом психотерапевта — ничего больше. И нечего на меня смотреть так. Ножи я заранее спрятал — угрожать мне не получится. И вилки тоже на всякий пожарный.

— Очень смешно! — фыркает в ответ, но невольно улыбается. 

Нашел время, когда шутить… Но, на удивление, это сработало: уже не такая сильная паника течет в венах. И руки трясутся уже за пределами остроты зрения человеческого глаза, поэтому ни на улице, ни в автобусе никто не обращает на него внимания. Оно и к лучшему, потому что он усиленно дышит, чтобы не захлебываться от звуковых волн, что омывают его со всех сторон.

И снова чужая рука становится якорем, который держит его и не дает дрейфовать на волнах отчаяния. Снова этот гадкий человек каким-то образом чувствует, когда Мью максимально хреново и он чисто физически не может оттолкнуть, отбросить ненавистную конечность как мерзкое существо, что вторглось в его пространство. Нет, Галф коварно подгадал тот момент, когда судорога сковывает ладонь, потому что _только поэтому_ он не может отпустить руку, что переплела их пальцы.

Но возле кабинета, где тихо и не так страшно, рука разжимается. С некоторым сожалением, о котором лучше не думать.

— Я подожду тебя тут, — еле слышно.

— Пофиг! — без злобы и с надеждой. Но с вызовом.

И на негнущихся ногах заходит в кабинет, чтобы попасть во владенья эскулапа, который готов разобрать его голову на лоскуты мыслей и, вероятно, осудить. Которая. Оказалось, что эта дама в возрасте, обаятельная и улыбчивая. Совсем не похожая на доктора Зло, потому что тихий мягкий голос сразу располагает.

— Нонг Мью… могу я так тебя звать?

— Да, — он в самом деле не любит официальные обращения. — А вас…

— Кхун Тан, — леди указывает ладонью на кресло. — Присядешь?

Что же, можно хотя бы попытаться устроиться поудобнее, раз сеанса все равно не избежать.

— Нервничаешь?

— Да, — отрицать это глупо.

— Я знаю, про твою непростую ситуацию, поэтому хочу сразу прояснить: все, сказанное здесь, останется только между нами. И мы будем говорить только о том, о чем ты сам захочешь: никакого принуждения и “промывки мозгов”.

— А как же мой “опекун”? Он тоже не будет в курсе?

Недоверие в голосе не удивляет психотерапевта:

— Не будет. С ним мы будем говорить только о схеме приема лекарств, если они, конечно, понадобятся. А у тебя с ним какие-то проблемы?

— Он — одна моя большая проблема…

— Насколько я знаю, ты сам выбрал своего парня.

— Он не мой парень!

Ой… Вот кто его за язык тянул.

— Интереееесно… А кто он тогда?

— Это… сложно.

— Расскажешь? Я никуда не спешу.

Почему Мью вывалил всю историю незнакомому человеку? Он сам не знает, но может просто он хочет выслушать мнение со стороны? Чтобы ему сказали, что он не сошел с ума и хоть как-то контролирует свою жизнь.

— Это и правда очень необычно, — леди призадумалась, кусая кончик ручки. — То есть ты еще раз доверился человеку, который, как ты считаешь, тебя предал?

— Я ему не доверился! Так сложились обстоятельства…

— Нонг Мью, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что у тебя _были_ другие варианты. Но ты выбрал именно этот.

— Да, но…

— Но — что? Ты сам выдал ему допуск на крайне интимную часть своей жизни — свое здоровье. Он контролирует твой прием лекарств, занимается с тобой, помогает освоиться. Сейчас ты возмущаешься из-за этого, ругаешься, на него в том числе, как я поняла, но при этом ничего не меняешь.

— Да, но… — и замолкает.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — улыбка поощряет говорить, но слова у парня не подбираются. Потому что крайне сложно спорить с фактами.

— Но я все равно не верю ему, — упрямо и как-то по-детски.

— Чему именно? Что он заботится о тебе?

— Да! Я не понимаю, почему он это делает.

— А что он сам про это говорит?

— Что хочет помочь мне, потому что чувствует себя виноватым.

— Ты в это не веришь?

— Верю, но… — и снова замолкает. Потому что сам только что сказал то, что не укладывается в голове.

— Итак: во что все-таки ты не веришь? Ты признал, что нонг Галф может испытывать по отношению к тебе чувство вины, потому что обидел тебя. То есть ты допускаешь, что тут он искренен. Тогда что гложет тебя? Где разрыв? Где больнее всего? Если прокрутить всю историю, на каком кадре хочется остановиться? 

— На том вечере.

— Хорошо, давай вернемся туда, если ты не против. Что именно из того, что он сказал или сделал, вызывает больше всего боли?

— Что это у него серьезно…

— Почему ты думаешь, что он врал? Отбросим то, что случилось на следующий день — сконцентрируемся на вечере.

— У него были девушки.

— А у тебя?

— У меня тоже, — Мью не может этого не признать.

— Тогда это не аргумент. Если ты увлекся им — точно так же он мог. Что еще?

— Нет, вы не понимаете! Это не может быть правдой!

— Почему?

— Потому что такого как я нельзя любить…

Глыба льда отрывается от айсберга и с шумом ухает вниз, чтобы взбаламутить воду, которая скрывает еще две трети массива боли. Но и этого осколка достаточно, чтобы разбередить те раны, что еще не зажили.

— Дыши, Мью, дыши… — почему он слышит голос Галфа? Его же тут нет...

Бумажная салфетка появляется из ниоткуда возле лица. Зачем?

— Я думаю, что на сегодня хватит. Возьми. И постепенно приходи в себя: ты и так большой молодец, что смог все это рассказать.

Зачем ему салфетка? Он же не плачет. Или?.. Ладонь дотрагивается до щеки и детектирует влагу. Это просто брызги воды, вызванные всплеском того куска, что отломался… Неужели глобальное потепление добралось и до его сердца?

— Встретимся через неделю?

Мью встает и кивает, делая почтительно _вай_ :

— Вы хотите поговорить с… ним?

— Нет. Пока нет. Думаю, что лекарства тебе пока не нужны. По крайней мере сегодня я несмотря на все проблемы вижу в тебе желание жить и бороться. И разбираться в себе.

Он покидает кабинет и почти не обращает внимания на стремительно поднявшегося со скамьи Галфа. Мью настолько пребывает в своих мыслях, что даже не замечает, как они возвращаются в общежитие: он не слышит шум улицы, потому что гул мыслей в голове намного громче.

Он сам доверился… Сам решил… Сам позволил…

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? Ты меня слышишь?

— Да оставь ты меня в покое! — да, злость на себя и на свои поступки рикошетом бьет по Галфу. — Отвали от меня наконец уже! Уходи! Из комнаты, из общежития, из моей жизни! Уходи!!!

— Хорошо, я останусь.

— Что? — от ярости Мью начинает задыхаться. Неужели его слова ничего не значат? Они — пустой звук?

Галф просто молча указывает движением головы вниз.   
Мью опускает взгляд.  
Его руки вцепились в рубашку парня, притягивая к себе в противовес словам.   
Он обессиленно упирается головой в чужое плечо, чувствуя тепло объятий, потому что даже собственное тело его предало.


	14. Новый диалог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кхун Мэ - обращение к матери близкого человека, друга.
> 
> Песня к главе:  
> Mew Suppasit - Season of you  
> Если вдруг вы пропустили эту прелесть... рыдаю от гордости за этого талантливого человека:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDIigZMTTNw

— То есть как это… ты слышишь?

Мью понимает удивление Майлда, потому что до сих пор держал в тайне свою суперспособность. Почему? Потому что боялся (да и до сих пор боится), что в один жуткий момент все рухнет и вернется на круги своя. Но день за днем, ругаясь с Галфом, который не отстает с занятиями и “тренировками”, он все больше и больше верит, что это уже навсегда. Ну или по крайней мере на долгое время.

— Да, появилась новая разработка в этой области, а у меня — шанс, ею воспользоваться.

— Так вот почему ты пропал на несколько дней и не отвечал на сообщения? Кхун Мэ мне телефон оборвала, так как не могла с тобой связаться. И я тоже, между прочим, — укоризненный взгляд достигает своей цели: Мью стыдно. Очень стыдно. — Пришлось ей врать, что с тобой все нормально, просто телефон сломался.

— Спасибо, друг, — признательность затапливает с головой, потому что это тот редкий случай взаимоотношений, когда не нужно о чем-то просить — товарищ сам понимает, когда нужно “прикрыть”.

— Но ты мне должен рассказать во всех подробностях! — Майлд та еще заноза. — И вообще, что у вас тогда с соседом случилось? Весь университет гудел из-за тех сообщений. И сейчас мне кажется, что он меня взглядом убьет.

Мью украдкой оборачивается, чтобы бросить взгляд на Галфа, который сидит недалеко от их столика в столовой и делает вид, что он тут совершенно случайно. Да, пару раз это можно было назвать совпадением, но всегда, когда Мью рискует использовать слуховой аппарат хоть на несколько часов вне их комнаты, нонг всегда тусуется где-то рядом. Старший засекает его то возле аудитории, то в библиотеке, то вот как сейчас в столовой. Сначала это сильно раздражало — до скандала, правда не у всех на виду, а уже в их комнате, но этот упертый баран лишь отмалчивался в ответ на просьбы/угрозы/шантаж не ходить за ним, а затем снова становился тенью Пи`.

Но так сложно что-то объяснить другу, не вдаваясь в подробности... Потому что он не хочет рассказывать о том, что послужило поводом госпитализации — это в очередной раз продемонстрирует, насколько не приспособлен он к этой жизни, поэтому аккуратно подбирая слова:

— У нас с ним ничего не случилось. Вероятно это какая-то неудачная шутка той компании. Я с ними изначально не поладил…

— Да уж, “не поладил”, — Майлд укоризненно качает головой. — Ты, засранец, ни слова мне не сказал, что они тебя травили! Я от посторонних людей об этом узнаю уже после того, как начался тот скандал.

— Скандал?

— А ты не в курсе?

Глаза удивленно округляются, когда уши начинают улавливать реально фантастическую историю, которую он как-то совсем упустил, пока был с головой погружен в реабилитацию.

— Да, весь универ гудел, когда поднялись все подробности травли, что тот козел Кан устраивал с дружками. Не знаю, кто это сделал, но у ректора оказалось практически досье со всеми подробностями вместе с заявлениями потерпевших. А потом еще всплыл факт употребления наркотиков в каком-то клубе — и понеслось. За парнишей вчера приехали родители, заплатили безумную сумму компенсации пострадавшим и увезли сыночка подальше после отчисления. Думаю, что сегодня-завтра тебя вызовут в деканат, чтобы оформить это.

— Но я… не писал никаких заявлений, — Мью растерян, потому что у него ощущения новостей из другой вселенной, а не про его ВУЗ и его жизнь.

— Мдя? Странно, потому что я точно знаю, что твое имя там фигурировало, — Майлд озадаченно трет ладонью висок. — Но до сих пор главная интрига — кто это сделал. Вот реально: как будто кто-то ему войну объявил… Но досталось всем в той компании: еще трое отчислены, двое выговоры схлопотали и на испытательном сроке.

Холодок ползет по позвоночнику, и глаза снова обращаются в сторону Галфа. Он тоже? Ну да, сосед же постоянно тусил с теми ребятами. И раз он еще в университете — то в его случае это всего лишь выговор? Но почему он ничего не сказал? Ни единого намека… правда в последние дни все-таки было заметно, что тот ходит какой-то то ли уставший, то ли поникший, но Мью слишком злился на него в комплексе, чтобы переломить себя и поинтересоваться, что случилось.

— Да, ему тоже выговор влепили, — Майлд проследил за направлением взгляда друга. — И сейчас он на грани того, чтобы остаться без скидки на обучение — так оно, скорее всего и будет.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Мью, ну ты иногда вообще меня поражаешь: как будто никогда не слушаешь, что я тебе говорю. Алло, земля, прием: мы с ним на одном факультете учимся! А там слухи очень быстро разносятся — уж поверь. Так что у вас с ним?

— Ничего! — бурчит в смущении, потому что неожиданно накрывает смутное подозрение. — Мы… поругались, сильно поругались. Потом… помирились. И теперь он мне помогает с восстановлением слуха.

— Да ладно, — неверие на лице приятеля столь сильное,что у Мью опять заканчиваются слова, которые он и так с трудом подбирал. — Сколько я помню, вы с ним либо на ножах, либо в состоянии войны, а сейчас он тебе помогает???

Как хорошо, что он промолчал про парня-опекуна и про… другие нюансы их “отношений”, потому что так просто Майлд бы с него не слез:

— Это сложно… но пока у нас как бы временное перемирие.

— И правда сложно, — тот хмыкает и снова косится на Галфа, который уже дожевал свой рис с овощами и опять сверлит их взглядом. — Блин, прости — мне надо бежать! — их диалог прерывает сообщение на телефон, от которого собеседник реально подпрыгивает и хватает сумку со стола. — Я совсем забыл про семинар — спишемся!

— Ага, — Мью провожает взглядом этот метеор, который уже покинул видимые пределы вселенной, оставив после себя только взбаламученный воздух и гору грязной посуды. — Вот засранец…

Сгрузив все на свой поднос, он медленно идет в сторону ленты транспортера. Настолько медленно, чтобы дать себе шанс передумать и не подходить к Галфу. Которым он почему-то не воспользовался.

— Я слышал, что тебе сделали выговор.

— Пи`Майлд? — ни один мускул не дрогнул на невозмутимом лице.

— Да. Но почему ты мне не сказал?

— А тебя это волнует? Не так давно ты кричал, чтобы я убирался из твоей жизни, — сарказм в голосе бьет наотмашь — и это, видимо, заметно, потому что лицо Галфа тоже искажается. — Прости, это было грубо.

— То есть посылал тебя я, а припоминать мне об этом — грубо? — Мью гложет чувство вины за ту вспышку. И еще все то же смутное подозрение. — Я… Ты может в курсе, кто подал заявление от моего имени ректору?

— В курсе. Я.

— Что? Но зачем?

— А затем, что сам бы ты этого не сделал, потому что до сих пор боишься извлечь голову из песка, мой маленький страус. И терпишь. Всегда и везде. И даже меня.

— Я не маленький!

— То есть с “моим” и со всем остальным ты согласен, — усмешка сбивает с толку.

— Ни с чем я не согласен!

— Но ты согласен с тем, что люди должны получать по заслугам?

— И даже ты? — с замиранием в дыхании.

— Я — так особенно.

Это смущает, ошарашивает.  
Вот так себя подставлять?  
Но ради чего?  
Ради… кого?  
Или... это не он?

Пытливый взгляд не выявляет ни одной эмоции на лице, но все же ему нужно знать:

— Это ты?

— Что — я?

— Ты замутил все это дело в ректорате?

— Мне пора, — непонятный взгляд, который тут же перебегает на сумку, чтобы сделать вид, что кто-то очень занят. — Потом поговорим. Ты же помнишь, что у нас совместные занятия сегодня в “группе”. Кого-нибудь позвал? Твоего болтуна?

— Блин, забыл сказать Майлду… — Мью от внезапной смены темы теряется, хлопает себя по лбу, потому что приятель так его заговорил, что он упустил этот момент. — Напишу ему в LINE — вроде вечером он свободен.

— Тогда увидимся, мне еще надо конспекты найти по коммуникациям за те лекции, что пропустил, — и стремительно покидает столовую… оставляя посуду. Тоже.

Они что — сговорились???

Вздыхает. Еще раз. Сдерживает желание напечатать пару ласковых вслед, но потом все же сгружает на свой поднос дополнительную ношу и идет наконец к ленте с грязной посудой.

Такое ощущение, что люди вокруг него решили его довести… Но все же берет телефон и открывает в LINE контакт Майлда. Он правда не хотел этого делать...

***

Все прошло не так плохо, как он думал. Майлд, конечно, гиперактивный малый и сперва не мог заткнуться, как только Мью сказал, что уже вставил аппарат в уши до его прихода. И пытался чуть ли не в ухо ему залезть, чтобы увидеть/пощупать/разобрать, за что получил подзатыльник. От Галфа.

Даже Мью обалдел от такой наглости от нонга по отношению к Пи, но холодное Руки! сильно отрезвило этого шалопая, поэтому тот почти не пикнул в ответ и лишь насупился как ребенок, у которого отобрали игрушку. И исправно выполнял все то, что ему командовал нонг:

говори медленно  
говори четко  
четко — я сказал! не тарахти!  
Пи`, я сейчас тебя выгоню и попрошу замену — с твоим темпом речи и нормальный человек не справится…

На последней фразе Галф бросает виноватый взгляд на своего соседа, но тот даже и не поморщился. Ну почти…  
Он привык, что его считают ненормальным.  
Ущербным.  
Калекой.  
Так что ничего нового.

Но тем не менее Майлд как-то смог обуздать свою неуемную энергию, поэтому последние полчаса они умудрились даже поговорить об университете и прочей ерунде вроде нового фильма, который вот-вот выйдет в прокат. И для Мью это новое достижение, потому что до этого ему было сложно переключать слух с одной речи на другую и фиксировать смысл слов. Но в почти расслабленной обстановке это получилось достаточно легко — и даже теплые подтрунивания приятеля весьма этому способствовали. Который изо всех сил сдерживался — это было видно — но все равно периодически отпускал ехидные замечания по поводу их “отношений”. И от этого уже Мью садился на коня и тщательно осаживал себя, чтобы не залепить уже второй подзатыльник, но на этот раз собственными силами.

На фразе “ну что вы как женатики тут все это время затворничали — небось уже замутили друг с другом” рука дрогнула окончательно и уже начала совершать финальный разворот за плечо, как глаза наткнулись на ледяной взгляд Галфа. И этот взгляд пронзил его приятеля так сильно, что тот сразу как будто съежился. И замолк. Это было настолько невероятно, что рука сама собой расслабилась и опустилась. Потому что ему даже стало жаль немного Майлда, ибо этот убийственный холод может довести кого угодно до инфаркта.

И тот, видимо, понял, что переборщил, потому что вдруг “вспомнил” про срочные дела и начал запихивать в себя остатки печенья с тарелки, что сам любезно принес в качестве угощения и сам же его полностью сожрал. Ничего нового, однако. Но Мью схватил за локоть уже готового стартануть приятеля и выразительно на него посмотрел.

— Ах да! — тот опомнился и начал рыться в сумке, чтобы извлечь из нее весьма побитые жизнью тетради. — Я слышал, что у тебя проблемы с коммуникациями, а я как раз убирался в комнате и хотел выбросить эту макулатуру с прошлых курсов. Посмотри, вдруг пригодится?

Галф смотрит на столь нужные ему конспекты с подозрением, но Майлд пихает пачку ему в руку, не оставляя возможности на раздумья.

— А откуда ты слышал?

— Эммм… Твои одногруппники обсуждали, — честным глазам напротив так хочется верить.

— Одногруппники? Но я им ничего не гово…

— Все, пока — мне надо бежать! И так у вас засиделся, голубки! — Майлд в лучших своих традициях перебивает, натягивает кеды кое-как и вихрем проносится мимо, чтобы захлопнувшаяся за ним дверь заставила от громкого звука вздрогнуть Мью и поморщиться Галфа. Последний все еще недоуменно смотрит на тетради в своих руках, а потом уже на соседа:

— Это ты его попросил?

— Я? Пффф, зачем мне оно, — Мью отворачивается и начинает демонстративно убирать чашки со стола и протирать его от крошек, что остались по всей поверхности после нашествия этого чудища.

— Спасибо.

Поворот, совсем незаметный, но в поле зрения оказывается лицо соседа, такое сосредоточенное и серьезное. Это вызывает смущение, что побуждает стараться еще сильнее натянуть на лицо маску эмоционального равнодушия:

— Мне-то за что?

— За то, что иногда забываешь от меня закрываться.

Вот теперь Мью разворачивается полностью, потому что удивление от этого ответа перевешивает желание спрятаться от неловкости:

— Что???

— Раньше ты всегда молчал и отворачивался. Даже если я творил лютую дичь. Но сейчас ты злишься на меня, ругаешься, посылаешь, смущаешься, краснеешь, улыбаешься, хотя все еще пытаешься это скрывать. Но твои эмоции пробиваются — и я этому очень рад. Это значит, что ты оживаешь и восстанавливаешься.

Недоумение в глазах Мью побуждает его завершить мысль:

— Попробуй не бояться своих эмоций и быть смелее: делать то, что нравится, а не прятаться в тени. Хочется злиться — злись, хочется радоваться — вперед! Я здесь рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя, помочь тебе.

— А тебе-то это зачем? — парень все еще не может понять мотивации этого странного человека.

— Потому что я оживаю вместе с тобой, так как уже тоже начал забывать, что такое — просто жить, радуясь каждому моменту. И только рядом с тобой я вспомнил об этом.

Дыхание перехватывает.  
Наверное потому что в комнате очень душно перед очередной грозой.  
Или потому, что в груди спирает от эмоций, что так хочется выпустить наружу.  
Но так страшно это сделать.  



	15. Ты спасаешь мою душу, но ослепляешь сердце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня для главы:  
> Cinema Bizarre - Angel in disguise

— Не хочу.

— Это же твой любимый фильм — давай посмотрим.

— Я же сказал: не хочу.

Усталый вздох в ответ, выражение лица _ну что за упрямец_. Но Мью только с вызовом поднимает подбородок, потому что не может сдаться без боя.

— Ты пробовал — и у тебя не получилось? 

Иногда интуиция Галфа его поражает, но он упрямо молчит. Потому что не может признаться в том, что разрыдался как ребенок, когда включил любимую песню Стампа — и почти ничего не услышал — только какую-то мешанину звуков, лишь отдаленно напоминающую знакомую мелодию.

— Мью… Это нормально. Голос человека гораздо проще понять, если он находится с тобой рядом, а не звучит из телевизора или динамика ноутбука. Ведь в последнем случае он проходит не единичное искажение. И нужно время, чтобы ты научился различать голоса и звуки с устройств.

Иногда он себя чувствует ребенком рядом с этим нонгом, что как-то неправильно, потому что он все-таки старше. Но вот этот терпеливый успокаивающий тон явно не соответствует шаблону об импульсивном юноше, который сложился ранее в голове и теперь по пикселям рушится. Его слова, его действия, его взгляды — все говорит о том, что Мью ошибался.

И очень больно признаваться даже самому себе в том, что постепенно начинаешь поддаваться этим попыткам достучаться. Искусственно вызываешь воспоминания, провоцируя себя на злость, обиду, но потом все это натыкается на волнорез в виде не по годам спокойной уверенности — и буря затихает. Остается только недоумение и брызги волны, которые все-таки жалят его соседа, но уже не сбивают с ног.

Мью презирает себя за слабость и безвольность, но не может не признать: что-то изменилось — и настолько сильно, что он сам не может назвать тот день, когда от агресии он пришел к тихому принятию того факта, что этот человек рядом с ним и правда хочет помочь. И вроде бы даже бескорыстно, что удивляет еще больше. И провоцирует на ответные слабости вроде просьб Майлду по поводу конспектов. Потому что даже несмотря на весь негатив он не может только брать — это совсем не в его натуре.

— И если ты будешь тренироваться, то скоро сможешь позвонить маме и ее услышать, — это последний аргумент в крышку гроба сегодняшнего негатива, потому что желание поведать родному человеку о своих успехах просто невыносимое.

Он до сих пор не очень понимает, почему так и не рассказал больше никому кроме Майлда. Может это тот самый страх спугнуть удачу? Когда сам до конца не веришь в успех этой авантюры несмотря на пройденные “миссии” — и не хочешь давать ложную надежду тому, кого так сильно любишь?

Поэтому все так же молча открывает ноутбук и почти автоматически находит в папке с фильмами Доктора Стренджа.   
И он совсем не думает о том дне, когда они с Галфом ходили в кино, нет.  
Как и о том, каким искренним и увлеченным был его нонг.  
И какая тревога была в глазах, когда Мью стало плохо.  
И как ночью он умолял спящего Галфа ему помочь.

Так что это… получается, что тот просто-напросто выполняет его просьбу? Но как об этом узнал? Мью может дать руку на отсечение: тогда его сосед глубоко спал — и никаких вариантов…

Глаза привычно опускаются в самый низ экрана, чтобы начать читать субтитры, когда мышку захватывает чужая рука и отключает их:

— Давай без текста сегодня.

Недовольно нахмуриться, но ничего не сказать — безмолвный девиз этого дня. Но когда знаешь фильм наизусть — не нужны подсказки, поэтому Мью даже для вида не сопротивляется.   
И лишь немного разворачивает ноутбук, чтобы Галфу было тоже видно.

Тот хмыкает?   
Взгляд мельком, но на лице ни одной эмоции, а глаза обращены на экран.   
Показалось?

Пришла пора сосредоточиться на фильме и осознать, что это и правда хороший выбор для тренировки, потому что с каждой минутой звуки голосов героев все ровнее и четче выстраиваются в голове в связную нить. Но ровно до тех пор, пока не начались активные события с не менее активным звуковым сопровождением — и снова в голове какофония, и снова каша из звуков, столь мало похожая на слова.

Прикусить губу.  
Ровно дышать.  
Сжать руки в кулаки.   
И не реагировать на успокаивающее пожатие ладони, что ложится сверху.

— Сложно?

Молча кивнуть, все так же не глядя. Потому что его голос уже, кажется, на подкорке отпечатался. Не нужно смотреть на губы, чтобы слышать теплоту и участие в голосе.

Другая рука соседа тянется, чтобы нажать на клавишу пробела:

— Давай на сегодня закончим — ты и так молодец.

— Тебе не обязательно сидеть здесь со мной.

— Знаю, — мягко и успокаивающе. Чего он точно не заслуживает. — Но я должен убедиться, что у тебя в итоге все получится.

— И поэтому продолжаешь за мной таскаться постоянно?

— Тебя это так раздражает?

— Да.

Это было слишком жестоко? Потому что лицо напротив дрогнуло от попытки сдержать… Что? Раздражение? Обиду? Боль?

— Я уверен, что у тебя и так куча дел, — пытается смягчить предыдущий ответ, и понимающая усмешка его немного успокаивает.

— Есть. Поэтому завтра я не смогу поехать с тобой к врачу. Ты справишься? Один.

— Конечно, — Мью даже фыркнул от возмущения в ответ, но внутри что-то неприятно екнуло. Не то что бы он боялся, но не может не признать, что присутствие этого надоедливого нонга дает ему какую-то иллюзию безопасности.

Это сложно понять и еще сложнее объяснить, но никто этого от него и не требует. А с самим собой он как-нибудь потом разберется. Или вместе с психотерапевтом, приемы у которого стали не еженедельной пыткой с вытягиванием внутренностей наживую, как представлялось ранее, а местом, где можно расслабиться и просто рассказать, что тревожит. Без осуждения и упреков. 

Это совсем новый для него опыт, потому что за последнее время слишком привык все держать где-то глубоко внутри, потому что понимал: окружающим не легче, чем ему самому. Ни маме, ни родным, ни друзьям. Кто еще остался рядом с ним вроде Майлда и ребят из группы… И Галфу.

Как ни сложно это признавать, но сейчас этот человек настолько плотно вошел в жизнь, что трудно представить себе момент, когда его не будет рядом. Мью ругается с ним, бурчит, посылает, но внутренне так боится момента, когда снова останется один, когда процесс его излечения закончится. И мозг осознает, что это будет начало нового этапа для него, фактически жизнь с нуля, но уже с полным “пакетом” в виде восстановленного слуха. Но эмоции пока откидывают его в страх одиночества.

— Тогда увидимся вечером после твоей подработки? — Галф складывает вещи в сумку и закидывает ее на плечо, чтобы потом бросить взгляд на соседа. Внимательный и оценивающий.

Кивок убеждает его, и дверь тихо закрывается за спиной соседа, оставляя Мью в одиночестве, которое он искренне ненавидит.

Он сильный.   
Он справится.  
Он привыкнет к одиночеству.  
Снова.

***

Как будто ничего не изменилось: он все так же стоит в баре возле колонки и “слушает” ладонями выступление их группы в те редкие минуты отдыха, когда посетители слишком увлечены песней и не стоит отвлекать их уборкой со стола. Но реальность такова, что пока не может применять аппарат в столь шумных местах — он и в транспорте не всегда справляется, поэтому приходится быстро извлекать из ушей, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть и уже потом слышать на лекции.

Его сердце заходится от тоски, но пока еще рано говорить, что он может когда-нибудь вернуться к музыке. Даже нечастые тренировки за барабанной установкой уже не приносят такой радости, потому что ощущаются как сублимация. Ибо душа жаждет чего-то большего — того, что дарили ему песни, через которые он выражал самое сокровенное. Тетрадь со стихами уже не вмещает все его графоманство, и иногда особо удачные экземпляры он предлагает ребятам для освежения репертуара — и внутри все вибрирует от щемящей радости, когда они соглашаются, и от грусти, потому что это как кусок плоти отрывать от себя.

— Нонг Мью? — хозяйка бара приветливо улыбается, когда находит его уже после завершения рабочего вечера за уборкой столов.

— Пи`Джид, — откладывает тряпку, чтобы сделать вай.

— Я как-то больше не вижу твоего друга — он уже не приходит?

Не нужно пояснять, кого она имеет в виду, потому что Мью тоже неоднократно видел Галфа в те вечера, когда была его смена. Тот сидел за самым дальним столиком, уже один, и неспешно потягивал единственный за весь вечер бокал пива. За что, конечно, услышал от своего Пи` пожелания свалить куда-нибудь подальше, но стойко держался. До последнего времени, потому что сколько ни высматривал Мью знакомую макушку в толпе, за последние две недели ни разу не обнаружил своего сталкера.

И под дулом пистолета не признается, что после вспышки удовлетворения пришло беспокойство, а потом и тревога, когда нонга не было на следующий день. И через день. И опять. Кто-то слишком гордый, чтобы спросить прямо, когда они остаются наедине в комнате. И он не имеет на это никаких прав — это очевидно.

— Эээээ… он занят в последние дни, — по сути он не соврал, просто и сам не знает причины.

— О, понятно — значит все-таки нашел работу. Я помню, как он расстроился, что у нас не было для него вакансии.

— Вакансии? — черт, без аппарата снова это беспомощное состояние, когда ты не понимаешь, правильно ли уловил слово. Но мозг отказывается понимать смысл…

— Да, он спрашивал, есть ли у меня для него какая-то подработка — видимо хотел, чтобы вы вместе тут трудились.

— Вместе… — ему остается только эхом повторять слово, смысл которого звенит в голове тревожным колокольчиком.

Пазл в голове начинает складываться: Галф в последнее время постоянно где-то пропадает, уходит рано утром, возвращается достаточно поздно вечером, но при этом непременно выделяет время съездить с ним к врачу или в очередной раз позаниматься. Кроме этого раза сегодня, когда “выпустил” Пи` одного — и когда тот почувствовал такую острую незащищенность.

Мью не замечает, что хозяйка уже отошла, и как руки на автомате продолжают мыть столы, а затем и полы, дежурно проходясь шваброй по грязной плитке. Все его мысли — в том, что происходит с его соседом. И, наверное, сегодня вечером он как будто невзначай попробует узнать об этом.

Но в комнате никого нет — это становится понятно с той, минуты, как открывает дверь и видит полный мрак. Щелчок выключателя — и яркий с непривычки свет бьет по глазам, которые вынуждены зажмуриться, чтобы прекратить неприятное раздражающее воздействие, а потом широко распахнуться. 

Потому что на его кровати лежит она.  
Неимоверно прекрасная с идеальными чертами и формами.  
Манящая даже в своем молчании.  
И все внутри заходится от желания ласково дотронуться и услышать ее голос.

Тихо-тихо прикрыть дверь, сделать несколько робких шагов, чтобы не спугнуть это чудное видение. Извлечь из кармана заветную коробочку и наконец вставить аппарат в уши. Рука дрожит, но все же поднимается и касается гладкой шелковости, а потом хватает порывисто и жадно, прижимая к себе, чтобы никогда не отпускать.

С пиететом коснуться еще раз и еще, вызывая тихий стон струн гитары, который моментально доводит его до слез: это еще лучше, чем он сохранил в памяти. Еще прекраснее.

Тело помнит, как обращаться с этой прекрасной леди, которая удобно ложится к нему на колени, в то время как пальцы одной руки зажимают аккорды, а их собратья мягкой волной проходятся по струнам.   
Наверное он сейчас фальшивит — не важно.   
И аккорды не помнит — пофиг.

Он слишком упоен волшебством момента — настолько, что пропускает, как в комнату открывается дверь и заходит Галф. Голова поднимается, чтобы увидеть горящий восторгом (что? почему?) взгляд соседа, который буквально пожирает Мью глазами.

— Ты… Я…

— С днем рождения, Мью.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? И у меня оно только завтра, — он слишком потрясен и растерян, чтобы спорить.

— Если точнее — через 10 минут, — Галф смотрит на часы. — Ты сегодня пришел немного раньше, чем я рассчитывал, — и поднимает руку с пакетом, в котором явно какая-то вкусная еда из их кафешки.

Наверное у них опять в общежитии перебои с электричеством, потому что перед глазами какая-то мутная пелена — точно свет отключили. Галф подходит близко-близко, ставит пакет на пол и присаживается рядом на корточки, нежно проводя большим пальцем по щеке:

— Не плачь. Ты достоин самого лучшего — уж поверь мне.

Это просто эмоции накатили.  
Он просто очень благодарен за такой подарок.  
Ничего более.  
Просто минутная слабость, из-за которой он всхлипывает и утыкается в плечо человека, который только что вернул ему самую большую радость в его жизни — музыку.  



	16. Держи меня, отпусти меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возвращаться в строй после длительного перерыва всегда сложно, но я пытаюсь.  
> Так уж сложилось, что я живу в Минске в Беларуси. И пока у меня под окнами взрываются свето-шумовые гранаты, стреляют в мирных людей, их избивают и тысячами задерживают, чтобы потом издеваться в СИЗО, то как-то сложно настроиться на красивую и нежную любовь и писать продолжение.  
> Песня для главы:  
> Chord Overstreet - Hold on
> 
> Небольшая просьба.  
> Я чаще всего главу пишу под песню, которую упоминаю в начале. Музыка помогает настроиться и словить волну вдохновения. Но иногда трачу очень много времени на поиск вот таких композиций. Поэтому буду благодарна, если вы посоветуете любимые треки, от которых щемит в груди. Или от которых кровь бурлит (мне еще NC писать тоже 😀).  
> Песня для этой главы - как раз рекомендация читателя.

__Эта тревога изматывает.  
Она периодически настолько лишает дыхания и сил, что оставляет после себя пустую оболочку, которая механически совершает какие-то привычные действия.  
Потому что _а вдруг не получится_.  
Вдруг его опять откинет в то пустое беззвучное пространство, где единственный шум — это его собственный внутренний голос, который он уже начал забывать за столь длительное время.

Из этого состояние его вытягивают терпение и злость Галфа.  
Первое — потому что этот нонг умудряется столь длительное время выносить все его капризы.  
Второе — потому что когда тот начинает злиться, Мью понимает, что это уже предел — и надо сворачивать придирки и нытье, в которые он сваливается из-за страха.

Да, конечно, это из-за страха дыхание замирает, стоит только увидеть влажную после душа кожу, которую сосед небрежно промакивает полотенцем, выходя из ванной этим вечером. И только скудное освещение спасает, скрывая вспыхнувшие розовым щеки и непрошеный комок в горле, который Мью вынужден сглотнуть.

Это из-за страха темный пристальный взгляд вызывает мурашки по всему телу. Вот зачем так смотреть? Так спокойно. Так уверенно. С такой болью и нежностью.  
Этот взгляд царапает сердце и бередит раны, которые никак не затянутся.

Только из-за страха случаются проблемы с координацией, стоит им только столкнуться в ограниченном пространстве возле в ванной. Вот почему Галфу нужно было выйти именно в тот момент, когда Мью проходил прямо возле двери? Конечно, от неожиданности он отшатнулся и немного потерял равновесие.

Из-за страха рука дрожит, потому что ее под локоть подхватывает этот человек _осторожно!_ , чтобы на мгновение забыться и застыть вот так, глаза в глаза.  
Аккуратно придерживая и не давая упасть.  
Настолько бережно, что от этого хочется плакать.  
А потом с виноватым видом отпустить.  
Хотя об этом никто не просил.

Они оба замирают, потому что боятся сдвинуться и разрушить то непонятное, что вязкими нитями тянется между ними.  
Это напряжение убивает.  
Оно изматывает их обоих, но никто так и не набирается смелости разрубить паутину сомнений, в которой они оба запутались.

Почему они сейчас рядом друг с другом?  
Что нужно Галфу?  
И что нужно ему самому?  
Зачем он изо дня в день позволяет длиться этой бесконечной пытке и исследовать выдержку на прочность?  
Зачем яростно отрицает ту необъяснимую связь, что возникла между ними и не разрушилась даже после того ада, через который они прошли.  
Вместе прошли.  
Вместе.

Оповещение о входящем видеозвонке разрывает молчание — и Мью даже жалеет, что сейчас он может слышать. Потому что в противном случае он мог еще хоть несколько секунд безнаказанно смотреть в эти глаза, утягивающие его куда-то на самое дно души, где нет места притворству и лжи, а только голые эмоции.

Отодвинуться, чтобы больше не слышать легкий лимонно-мятный аромат геля для душа.  
Отвернуться, чтобы разорвать визуальный контакт  
Протянуть руку, чтобы увидеть имя контакта, вызывающего его на диалог.

— Это мама, — хрипло, потому что волнение сковало горло.

— Она еще не знает?

— Нет.

— Так может пора уже ей сказать? У тебя значительный прогресс с фильмами…

— Я…

— Ты боишься, — это не вопрос, а утверждение.

— Да, — нет смысла врать, потому что это не первый их такой разговор. 

Почему-то Галфу не стыдно в этом признаться. Как будто он поймет и не осудит.

— У тебя все получится — не переживай. Ты уже намного дольше непрерывно можешь использовать аппарат. И почти без головных болей впоследствии.

— Да, я знаю, но…

— Может все-таки попробуешь? Она будет очень рада.

Дрожащая рука тянется, чтобы принять звонок. А вторая хватает ладонь уже начавшего двигаться в сторону выхода из комнаты парня:

— Останься… пожалуйста.

Это сложно понять самому.  
И еще сложнее объяснить соседу.  
Но ему нужна сейчас поддержка и опора в виде человека, на которого он может положиться.  
И именно в такие моменты осознание, что этот человек — Галф, особенно четкое и ясное.  
Без логического обоснования — просто чистая интуиция, которая предательски шепчет _ты можешь ему доверять_.

И Галф остается.  
Без вопросов и возражений.  
Не разнимая рук, а только тихо садясь рядом и теснее переплетая их пальцы, пока Мью отвечает на звонок.

— Привет, мама.

— Сынок, — этот теплый голос даже сквозь искажения звука доносит любовь, что излучает эта женщина. — Я так по тебе скучаю.

— Я тоже, мама, — ну вот, не получается ровно и спокойно говорить, дрожь выдает подступающие слезы.

— Что случилось, милый? — она явно встревожена таким эмоциональным состоянием сына.

— Я могу тебя слышать… — это признание, такое желанное, но такое волнующее и даже пугающее, наконец исторгается из его уст. И потом взахлеб рассказывать все то, что с ним случилось с момента, как ему предложили попробовать использовать аппарат.

Плакать от радости вот так вместе, пусть и находясь на расстоянии — разъедает слезами душу, но это светлое чувств, сродне эйфории, когда сильные радостные эмоции соседствуют с печальными. Но эта грусть скорее о тех временах, когда все было пусто и безрадостно.  
Когда не было руки, что вот так тепло и трепетно сжимает ладонь, успокаивая и поддерживая: _все будет хорошо, Мью, пока я рядом_.

***

Все больше и больше, все чаще и чаще охватывает ощущение, что время — это песок, который утекает сквозь пальцы. И сколько бы Мью ни пытался наполнить пригоршни этими кусочками окисленного кремния, у него не получается.

Потому что уже невооруженным взглядом виден его прогресс в занятиях с Галфом, которых становится все меньше. И если в первые дни этот факт бы его порадовал, то сейчас он вызывает лишь все большее напряжение, потому что снова и снова подкатывает страх одиночества. Так как он помнит то обещание. Что Галф оставит его, как только убедится, что он восстановился.

Нельзя сказать, что Мью об этом ранее не думал — каждый день эта мысль назойливой мухой зудела где-то рядом, чтобы напоминать: что в этом мире ничто не вечно, никто с ним рядом не остается навсегда. Он думал, что когда-то давно с этим уже смирился, но вот сейчас болезненные укусы раздражающего насекомого снова об этом напоминают. И расчесы, возникающие от постоянных обдумываний, только усугубляют ситуацию.

Иногда ему кажется, что установившееся хрупкое равновесие — это навсегда.  
Когда они почти соседи.  
Почти приятели или даже друзья.  
Почти связаны не только договором об опеке, но и чем-то большим.  
Тем, что заставляет чувствовать присутствие другого в комнате даже спиной.

Но потом снова неловкий момент, когда их руки случайно (или нет) соприкасаются во время совместного завтрака, и Галф отдергивает ладонь с болезненной гримасой, которую тщательно пытается скрыть. Но Мью не слепой, пусть даже какие-то вещи он бы предпочел вообще не замечать.  
Потому что так спокойнее и безопаснее.  
Но нет: он видит это все. 

Он видит, как зажигается радостью взгляд человека, которому он предлагает вместе пообедать (ну потому что так удобно же — ничего более). Или как довольно улыбается его сосед, когда Мью делает очевидные успехи во время совместных занятий. И этой заразительной улыбке невозможно сопротивляться, поэтому он вынужден в смущении отворачиваться, чтобы Галф не узнал, что так влияет на него.

И тем не менее: тревога накатывает все чаще. А нонг появляется в их комнате с каждым днем все реже. Мью даже как-то спросил у Майлда, что за нагрузки на этом курсе, когда студенты фактически сутками в университете пропадают. На что товарищ недоуменно пожал плечами и сказал, что не знает, потому что это самый лайтовый период обучения из всех и он в это время вообще только и делал, что тусовался с друзьями.

Но Галф продолжает почти каждый день поздно возвращаться в их комнату, иногда глубоко за полночь, уставший и тихий. И так же неслышно заваливаться в душ, а потом и на постель. Как и сегодня, обессилевший и молчаливый сосед лежит на кровати, уставившись в потолок, хотя это выходной: занятий точно нет, да и время раннее, чуть за полдень, правда Галф ушел рано утром.

И снова это дурное ощущение утекающего песка и ускользающих возможностей толкает к тому, чтобы произнести слова, которые удивляют их обоих:

— Может сходим сегодня вечером в кино… там вроде какой-то интересный фильм в прокате, — черт, надо было хотя бы погуглить название, чем вот так мямлить.

Эти широко распахнутые глаза явно демонстрируют, насколько Галф не ожидал такого предложения от соседа, поэтому Мью спешит уточнить, уже коря себя и желая соскочить:

— Если ты свободен, конечно…

— Я свободен, — и снова это яркое сияние, что озаряет лицо и делает его невероятно красивым. Настолько, что хочется прикрыть глаза, лишь бы оно не слепило. — Но ты сможешь высидеть весь сеанс? Там достаточно сильный звук будет. И много людей.

Вот об этом Мью как-то позабыл, поэтому на секунду завис, но потом решительно тряхнул головой:

— Да, вполне. Думаю, что это можно также назвать тренировкой в полевых условиях, приближенных к боевым.

— Тогда… я закажу билеты?

Чувство дежа-вю столь сильное, что вызывает дрожь, но Мью хочется думать, что в этот раз все будет совсем по-другому: без лжи и скрытых мотивов. Хотя про себя он сейчас так сказать не может, потому что даже себе не готов признаться в том, что хочет раздуть этот маленький огонек надежды в стабильное сильное пламя.

— Да, на твое усмотрение, — всеми силами показать, как ему все равно, используя демонстративно равнодушный тон. Только бы не догадался, что холодно-горячая змейка счастливого предвкушения ползет внутри. 

Галф тут же начинает искать в телефоне, с задумчивым видом листая страницу сайта с фильмами:

— О, через 50 минут сеанс — это комедия, не должно быть очень громких спецэффектов. Гоу? Успеем?

Мью кивает, прикусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать невольную улыбку из-за чьего-то радостного нетерпения. Это что… свидание?  
Нет.  
Нееееет.  
Просто двое… приятелей идут в кино — ничего особенного.  
Как говорила его психотерапевт: просто отпусти ситуацию и поступай так, как тебе кажется правильным.  
Но кто объяснит это его глупому сердцу, которое колотится так, что, наверное, Галфу это тоже прекрасно слышно.

— Успеем, только переоденусь — пара минут.

И он, _конечно же_ , не замечает те самые взгляды, которые обжигают его голую спину, стоит ему только стянуть майку и начать рыться на полке в поиске не самого мятого экземпляра на смену.

— Идем?

В ответ Галф, отвиснув, кивает и поднимается с кровати, захватывая со стола ключи. Но открывая дверь, тот обнаруживает вместо пути к вечеру, полному удовольствия, препятствие.

— Санни, — Мью от удивления застывает, потому что не верит своим глазам.

— Мью, — до боли знакомое красивое лицо нерешительно улыбается ему в ответ. Весь силуэт застывшей в проходе девушки как будто какое-то видение, а не реальный человек.

— Как ты тут оказалась… — он все еще ничего не понимает.

— Моя мама услышала от твоей, что у тебя получилось восстановить слух — вот я решила навестить тебя, чтобы узнать, как дела.

— Это?.. — голос Галфа возвращает Мью в реальность, но он все еще в затруднении, как представить эту неожиданную гостью.

— Это моя приятельница — Санни, наши семьи давно знакомы.

— Девушка, — звонкий голос разбивает вдребезги напряженную тишину между парнями. 

И боковым зрением Мью видит, как дергается его сосед. Поэтому спешит повернуться, чтобы увидеть искаженное лицо Галфа и уточнить:

— Бывшая.

— Это недоразумение легко исправить, Мью, — и нежная тонкая ладонь касается груди в уже забытом жесте.

И другая теплая рука, что все это время лежала у него на плече, обреченно падает вниз.  



	17. Не отпускай меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодарю всех и каждого за поддержку! С расписанием выхода глав пока все еще сложно, но я обещаю постараться исправиться… 
> 
> Песня для главы - для меня одна из самых пронзительных и лиричных, наполненная тонкой грустью, нежностью, заботой и любовью  
> Poets of the Fall - Sleep

В конце концов это должно было когда-нибудь случиться… Нельзя сказать, что Галф не думал об этом: думал — и много. Представлял, что будет тогда.   
Когда он больше не нужен будет Мью.   
Когда тот будет сам справляться.  
Когда слух восстановится настолько, что потребности в том, чтобы терпеть рядом соседа, уже не будет.

Представлял, но не ожидал, что этот момент наступит так быстро. Поэтому жил фактически одним днем, шаг за шагом пробиваясь сквозь глухую защиту, что выстроил вокруг себя этот человек, которому снова и снова делали больно. И он — больше всех, потому что предал доверие и обманул. И какая разница, что потом Галф решил, что сможет переиграть, что-то объяснить — уже было слишком поздно: хрупкий хрусталь веры разбился в тот момент, когда Мью узнал о пари.

И ему теперь нет места рядом. Особенно когда вернулась та, которая с такой уверенностью положила руку на грудь парня прямо возле сердца, как будто знала, что ее место никто никогда не займет. И у Галфа обреченно опустились руки: у него нет прав ни на что. Поэтому он не помнит, что именно сказал выходя из комнаты и оставляя их наедине.

_Я пойду?  
Тут скоро сеанс в кино?  
Хочу воздухом подышать?_

Да какая разница — его точно никто не слушал. Или не слышал? Или Мью все-таки повернул голову, когда он выходил из комнаты, не оглядываясь? Галф не уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос, чтобы не расстраиваться еще больше из-за болезненной реальности. 

Ноги сами ведут его по знакомому маршруту, поэтому он не удивлен, когда обнаруживает себя сидящим в том самом кинотеатре, куда они с таким воодушевлением собирались еще час назад. И только пустое место рядом напоминает о том, что вообще-то было куплено два билета.   
Просто кому-то больше не нужно быть здесь.   
Просто кому-то больше не нужен он сам.

О чем фильм? Галф не сможет ответить на этот вопрос тоже, потому что перед глазами вместо развития сюжета — его собственная драма, куда более запутанная и гротескная, начиная с того момента, как он вообще познакомился с Мью. И та пропасть, в которую он день за днем скатывался, причем практически добровольно — и, что самое страшное, утягивал старшего за собой. А тот и не знал, что быть рядом с нонгом — так опасно для жизни… 

Он и сам не понимает, когда все начало меняться. Может после того случая в переулке, когда увидел “другого” Мью? Или часом ранее, когда его сосед полностью отдавался ритму за барабанной установкой? Или когда случился тот самый первый злой поцелуй, который был способом выразить агрессию или вызвать такую же реакцию у оппонента, а в итоге стал неожиданным открытием, потому что под дых ударило ощущение горячих губ и жаркого дыхания на собственных. А потом и кулак в челюсть, но он это точно заслужил…

Но окончательной точкой невозврата точно стал тот момент, когда пришло осознание: он чуть не потерял человека, который так неожиданно для него стал самым важным в этом мире. И это понимание перерастает в дикую злость на себя, почти ярость. И впервые Галф был рядом с тем, чтобы начать уничтожать себя, шаг за шагом, наказывая за все то, что он натворил. Но потом вовремя опомнился, потому что предвидел: он сейчас нужен Мью, как бы сильно тот этому ни сопротивлялся, поэтому наказание следовало отложить на потом.

При этом неуемную агрессию, что бушевала внутри, нужно было куда-то направить — и у его противников просто не было шансов. С удивительной даже для себя ясной жестокостью он собирал те досье, добиваясь от каждого пострадавшего от банды деталей, что позволили объединить всю картину по кусочкам в цельное полотно. Ему было абсолютно все равно, что в результате пострадает и он сам — в конце концов он заслужил это больше всех…

Наградой ему стало неверящее удивление на лице Мью, когда тот все-таки узнал об этом успешном кейсе по ликвидации своих мучителей. И именно оно зажгло первый огонек надежды о том, что вдруг он сможет заслужить прощение. Или хотя бы отпущение некоторых не особо тяжких грехов от этого практически святого человека, который никогда никого не обидел, пусть всячески и ругался на Галфа, пытаясь отдаляться из-за ноющей боли обиды. Это и понятно: кто мог бы вот так просто простить и подпустить снова к себе близко того, кто всадил нож в спину.

И еще при этом он разрывался между тем, чтобы бороться за каждый сантиметр пространства, приближающий его к Мью, когда они были рядом, и тем, что ему нужно было банально как-то выживать, потому что львиная доля его сбережений ушла на оплату обследований и аппарата, а взнос за учебу никто не отменял. И, конечно, родители не должны были быть в курсе того, что их милый сыночек почему-то спустил кучу денег на совсем чужого для него человека. Не объяснишь же им, что тот теперь родной настолько, что один взгляд на это лицо отправляет его сердце в нокаут от той щемящей нежности, которую испытываешь только тогда, когда безумно любишь.

Как и когда пришло это осознание? Кто знает…  
Может в те моменты, когда Мью задумчиво прикусывал губу, склонившись над своими заумными конспектами.  
Или когда что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, готовя кашу на общей кухне общежития, полностью уверенный, что он там один.  
Или когда с трепетом перебирал струны гитары, чтобы через мгновение замереть, а потом быстро-быстро записывать что-то в блокнот.  
Или когда, отвернувшись, беззастенчиво-откровенно переодевался прямо на глазах у соседа, который тут же начинал задыхаться от серии флэшбэков о том, как это тело трепетало в его руках, а губы отвечали на поцелуи…

Но теперь это все не важно. Потому что у Мью есть то, к чему он так стремился: слух и нормальная жизнь. В которой нет места Галфу и всем тем невысказанным сожалениям, которые все еще бурлят внутри. Поэтому самый лучший способ их успокоить — это нечто горящее, градусов на 30, а лучше — на 40. 

Правда, и с этим “другом” не становится легче — совсем наоборот, но зато часы летят просто стремительно, что и к лучшему. Потому что придти в их комнату и увидеть лучащиеся счастьем лица воссоединившихся возлюбленных — это не то, к чему он готов даже несмотря на эту “заморозку”. Но пока он идет к общежитию, прохладный ночной воздух выбивает из него все опьянение, поэтому в комнату Галф заходит почти отвратительно трезвым. И удивляется тому, что свет включен, потому что тот сразу бьет по чувствительным из-за алкоголя к нему глазам, стоит только открыть дверь.

Как и бьет укоризненный взгляд, который как будто вопрошает: ну и где ты шлялся, что притащился за полночь и пьяный? Если не бы не драматичность этой ситуации, то Галф бы расхохотался, потому что Пи` выглядит точь-в-точь как жена, которая встречает мужа-гуляку со сковородкой. Или со скалкой? Он всегда путает такие детали народного фольклора. 

— Ты где был?

Да лаааадно… Он, конечно, выпил, но не до слуховых же галлюцинаций! Но тон голоса и выражение лица говорят о том, что Мью серьезен в своем вопросе. Поэтому:

— В кино. Мы же собирались пойти.

Что это? Смущение на лице Пи`? Вот его он точно не ожидал увидеть.

— Да, собирались, но возникли некоторые обстоятельства…

— Пи`, не надо оправдываться — я все понимаю.

Да, Галф сейчас не хочет слушать о том, что тут происходило в его отсутствие.  
Не сегодня.  
Не сейчас.  
Никогда, если уж на то пошло.

Поэтому он не глядя отправляет в полет ключи, которые со звоном падают на тумбочку, чтобы, шаркая, направиться в ванную, где прохладный душ должен его освежить. Или заморозить его боль окончательно — по крайней мере он на это все еще надеется. Как и на то, что Мью будет уже спать, когда через час он все-таки выползет в комнату.

Оправдалась только вторая надежда.

***

Эти напряженные взгляды тревожат. Да, Галф понимает, что специально отдалился от старшего в последние дни — но так будет легче для них обоих.  
Для него — чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что скоро их странному симбиозу придет конец.  
Для Мью — потому что у него начался новый этап жизни, яркий и полный эмоций, в котором нет места старым травмам.

Поэтому Пи` так пристально за ним наблюдает?  
Поэтому вот так внезапно преграждает путь, когда он пытается выскользнуть из комнаты, чтобы не видеть эти тревожные глаза, что выжигают на нем немые вопросы. Которые Мью, видимо, решился наконец озвучить.

— Ты говорил, что больше не будешь мне врать.

Эмммм… Совсем не вопрос. И даже к такому утверждению он не был готов, но все же кивает:

— Да, не буду.

— Тогда можешь мне дать почитать свою коллекционную мангу One Piece? — прямой контакт глаз не дает отвести взгляд, хотя очень хочется.

Потому что накатывают воспоминания и сожаления о том, что он был вынужден продать почти самое любимое свое дитя, чтобы хоть частично покрыть сумму на обучение — и все равно этих денег оказалось недостаточно для платы за этот семестр.

— Не могу, Пи`. У меня ее нет.

— А где она?

Вот и что ему ответить? Рот открывается, но не получается издать ни звука. Потому что сказать правду — сложно, промолчать — мучительно, солгать — невозможно. В итоге он идет по срединному пути, выбирая из трех зол то, что причинит им обоим меньше всего боли.

— Тогда я тебе скажу, где она. Я _слышал_ , как двое фанатов обсуждали, что отхватили у тебя редчайшие экземпляры. Галф, тебе нужны деньги? Потому что я уверен, что ты бы ни за что не расстался со своей коллекцией.

Молчание — это все-таки больно. Но любое слово увлечет его в пропасть, из которой уже будет невозможно выбраться.

— Ко мне подходил твой староста, потому что не мог до тебя дозвониться. Сказал, что через 5 дней нужно оплатить обучение — иначе тебя отчислят.

Холод волнения ползет по позвоночнику: он узнал…

— И я уточнил у него, что это за нагрузки у вашего курса, что ты не появляешься в общежитии. Он покрутил пальцем у виска и сказал, что сейчас занятий почти нет — тем более по вечерам. Что вся основная учеба в следующем семестре будет.

Это уже не просто волнение — это настоящая паника.

— И Пи`Джид до этого интересовалась, нашел ли ты работу, потому что спрашивал ее о вакансиях. Тебе есть, что ответить?

— Нашел, — хрип, издаваемый связками, с трудом можно назвать голосом.

— Тогда мой последний вопрос, Галф. 

— Какой? — он все еще не уверен, что его четко слышат из-за душащего страха, но Мью точно прочитает по губам, потому что смотрит настолько пристально, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Кто оплатил мое лечение и аппарат?

Вот теперь точно все: кровь отхлынула от лица, на ее место поступила какая-то холодная жидкость, которая тут же вызвала онемение и потекла дальше к конечностям, чтобы и их лишить парня. Паническая атака — это вам не шутки. В такие моменты замирает все вокруг, весь мир сужается до одной точки перед глазами: лица человека, который задает вопросы, на которые Галф не может ответить, поэтому задыхается от безысходности и помутнения рассудка:

— Я же просил врача не говорить…

— А мне доктор и не говорил. Он опять рассказал мне сказку о таинственном сердобольном меценате, который пожелал остаться инкогнито. Но зато медсестры все уши мне прожужжали, какой заботливый у меня _парень_. И сейчас ты сам подтвердил мои предположения, Галф... 

Что выражает сейчас его собственное лицо? Он не знает.  
Страх?  
Сожаление?  
Раскаяние?  
Но видит, что Мью сейчас очень больно.  
Потому что его черты исказились, а уголки глаз опустились.  
Губы прикушены, как будто они сдерживают тот поток слов, что вот-вот ринется наружу, чтобы снести с ног ослабленного ранее словесной атакой нонга.

Но все меняется, когда первая слеза беззвучно катится по щеке, пока хриплый голос с дрожью четко проговаривает каждое слово:

— Ты заплатил за мое лечение, а теперь у тебя не хватает денег, чтобы внести взнос за обучение. И ты ишачишь на подработке почти до самой ночи. Продал свою коллекцию. И избегаешь меня эти дни. Почему ты бегаешь от меня? И молчишь. Все еще молчишь. Почему ты молчишь, Галф?

Мью кричит. Морщится от силы своего голоса, что бьет по чувствительным ушам, но кричит.   
И хватает за майку, притягивая к себе.  
И трясет, чтобы получить ответы на эти уже риторические вопросы.

— Потому что я тебе уже больше не нужен, — он предпочитает ответить на первый вопрос как на самый безопасный. Насколько это вообще сейчас возможно.

— Ложь! Ты был нужен мне раньше. И сейчас — тоже.

— Но… твоя девушка…

— Бывшая девушка, — жестко отрезает Мью. 

И Галф ему верит.   
Потому что хочет этого слишком _отчаянно_.

— Так почему ты молчишь? — тот все еще упорствует. 

Поэтому младший вынужден разомкнуть губы, чтобы выдавить из себя:

— Потому что ты не хочешь меня слышать.

— Не хотел, потому что был зол и обижен. Очень сильно. В первую очередь даже на себя, что вот так тебе поверил и потом разочаровался. Как глупый мальчик, который поверил в сказку.

— А теперь? — дыхание в сотый раз за этот вечер замирает, пока он ждет ответ.

— А теперь я верю нам обоим. Себе, что я в тебе не ошибся. И тебе, потому что _я тебя слышу_.

Галф все еще не верит своим ушам.  
Что это? Прощение?  
Его шанс, о котором он уже и не мечтал?

Но последней каплей, что обрушивает его душевное равновесие, становятся внезапные объятия и тихий шепот куда-то в его плечо, ткань на котором уже начала пропитываться солью эмоций:

— И не отпускай меня. Не смей. Не смей больше уходить и отпускать меня только потому, что ты так решил.

Галф зарывается руками в шелк волос, чтобы в ответ всхлипнуть в любимую макушку.  
Ради этого стоило терпеть все невзгоды.  
Работать до ночи.  
Слушать упреки и молча сносить игнор.  
Душить в себе надежду на взаимность, только чтобы не спугнуть.  
Ради этого момента стоило жить.  



	18. Я тебя слышу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Услышать другого - это так важно… и так сложно иногда.  
> Спасибо за ваши комментарии 😍😍😍
> 
> Песня для главы:  
> Poets Of The Fall - Lift

Дежа-вю — это часто очень странное ощущение, которое может отбросить тебя как в недогрусть, так и в полурадость в зависимости от того, к какому событию ссылается. А иногда — это все вместе в таком невообразимом коктейле, от которого мозг начинает немного сходить с ума. 

Вот и сейчас: держать Мью в своих объятиях — бесценно, как и ощущать тяжесть его головы на своей груди, перебирать пальцами волосы в успокаивающем жесте… Как давно они вот так лежали вместе на кровати?   
Месяцы назад?   
Годы?   
Вечность?

По внутренним ощущениям — где-то в прошлой жизни, потому что теперь они оба совсем другие. Потому что оба пережили маленькую смерть себя, своих надежд и стремлений, чтобы потом собираться с нуля по кусочкам в нового человека. Лучшего ли? Галф надеется на это. Что теперь он будет другим — таким, что не принесет больше боли любимому.   
Никогда.

— Расскажешь мне? — чуть слышный вопрос, для которого не нужны пояснения.

Он знает, о чем хочет узнать Мью. Знает. Потому что все эти дни он многократно прогонял в голове речь о чем том, что случилось между ними, подбирая аргументы и заверения. Прогонял, но сейчас в голове не осталось отрепетированных тезисов — только безумная нежность и раскаяние, которые он пытается облечь в слова:

— Прости меня… 

Начинать всегда сложно, но это то, что рвется изнутри: отчаянное желание получить подтверждение, что у него есть шанс на прощение. И Мью не мучает в ответ, а лишь сильнее приникает к груди и сжимает чужую ладонь своей _уже простил_. Это дает силы продолжать, пусть и отводя взгляд, и сражаясь с прерывающимся голосом:

— Я правда думал, что смогу совладать со своей совестью и встроиться в эту систему на правах равного среди сильных. Поначалу у меня даже получалось: немного тренировок — и я уже почти не дергался на все то, что они творили. Наверное, это то, что называют эмоциональным отупением, когда ты привыкаешь к ударам, и каждый последующий уже не такой сильный и причиняет не так много боли.

— Зачем ты вообще к ним пошел? Ты же не такой…

Эта убежденность в голосе — почти до слез, потому что Галф до сих пор не верит в происходящее.

— Наверное потому, что я сам когда-то был на дне. Я был тем, над кем издевались фактически с детства — и больше я не хотел быть жертвой. Отсюда и курсы боевых искусств, и стремление сбежать с малой родины подальше, чтобы начать новую жизнь.

— Не можешь бороться со злом — так возглавь его? 

Ирония в голосе бьет наотмашь, Галф дергается и сжимается.   
Потому что не может с этим спорить.   
Потому что заслужил.

— Да, все верно… Я — та еще тварь, правда? — горько усмехается в ответ. — И зачем такой монстр тебе нужен? 

— Но ты же сам никого не бил и не унижал...

— И _ты_ еще пытаешься оправдать меня? После всего, что я тебе сделал? — Галф не верит своим ушам. — Тот, кто закрывает глаза на насилие, еще хуже, чем сам насильник…

— У нас были натянутые отношения — верно. Ты вел себя как полнейший засранец — признаю. Но потом случилась оттепель — и я увидел совсем другого тебя.

Нет, не стоит его обелять — он точно этого не заслужил, потому что правда все еще крайне горькая:

— Потом случилось пари.

Да, он чувствует, как напряглось тело в его руках.  
Он слышит, как дыхание становится неровным и поверхностным, как будто Мью пытается успокоиться, интенсивно насыщая организм кислородом, но это дает обратный эффект.   
Но у него нет других вариантов — нужно продолжать:

— Кану стало скучно, и он придумал тотализатор, в котором главными лошадками были мы с тобой. 

— И на что ставили? — боль в голосе такая, что еще немного — и потечет кровь из ран, что оставляет каждое слово.

— На то, что ты от отчаяния в меня влюбишься настолько, что будешь согласен на все. Буквально на все.

Ну вот, он это сказал. И теперь ждет свой приговор, который пока его палач не спешит приводить в исполнение:

— И ты согласился?

— Я не отказался.

— Почему?

— Потому что я — трус, Мью… Думал, что я сильный и храбрый, а в итоге оказался трусом, который испугался расправы. И подлецом, который решил пожертвовать тобой, чтобы прикрыть себя.

— И что в итоге случилось с этим “трусом и подлецом”? — мягкость в голосе дает надежду, что его все еще готовы слушать. И слышать.

— Я начал узнавать тебя ближе — вот, что случилось. И, вероятно, день за днем влюблялся в тебя все больше: в твою улыбку, в твое тепло, в твою силу, в твою смелость…

— Влюблялся? — Мью отстраняется от груди и приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть в глаза с совершенно неописуемым выражением лица, этакой смесью неверия, радости и надежды. 

— Да, влюблялся. 

Рука сама по себе тянется, чтобы медленно — вдруг нельзя! — приблизиться к нежной коже щеки и, на мгновение замерев, лечь в мягкой ласке, чтобы дать тактильное подтверждение словам:

— Ты — невероятный… Самый светлый и яркий человек, которого я встречал в своей жизни. Жаль только, что я это понял так поздно. И жаль, что я до последнего надеялся, что у нашей истории может быть хэппи-энд: что они обо всем забудут, забросят идею тотализатора, а мы с тобой сможем жить дальше и узнавать друг друга. И надеялся, что в один день я осмелею настолько, чтобы рассказать тебе всю предысторию. Но все решили за нас…

— В тот день, да?

— Да. Я тогда поругался с ними и сказал, что больше не участвую — и они решили отомстить, сделав больно тебе. Я хотел тебе все рассказать, но в тот вечер не смог, а утром уже не успел...

Галф понимает, что помутнение зрение, что накрыло его в последние минуты — это побочный эффект слез, которые сами катятся из глаз, стоит ему только вспомнить те жуткие мгновения, когда в его руках лежал бледный и неподвижный Мью.  
Мгновения дичайшей боли, которые тут же расставили все на свои места.  
Такое потрясения — универсальный идеальный фильтр, который позволяет отбросить всю ненужную труху и оставить только самое нужное и важное.

Мью.

Большой палец ласково гладит скулу, пока Галф сквозь слезы признается:

— Я думал, что умру там рядом с тобой, когда нашел тебя в комнате.

— Это было слишком больно… осознавать, что тебя никто не любит. Снова.

“Снова”... Звуки эхом разносятся по комнате, осыпаясь пеплом воспоминаний, к которым Мью, вероятно, не хочет возвращаться, но сегодня это уже не так страшно:

— Знаешь, как я потерял слух? — и дожидается поощряющего движения головы, чтобы хрипло от сдерживаемых эмоций продолжать. — Это был несчастный случай. Нелепый и непредсказуемый. Я гулял с друзьями. Мы гуляли.

— Мы?.. — Галф не уверен, что хочет знать подробности, но вопрос сам вырвался на волю.

— Я и Санни.

Ох, это было ожидаемо…   
Она и правда очень красивая и обаятельная.   
Его девушка.   
Бывшая?..

— Мы переходили дорогу — и даже на зеленый свет, никакого злостного нарушения ПДД. Но этот байкер, видимо, очень сильно спешил, поэтому решил, что успеет проскочить прямо возле Санни. А я увидел и оттолкнул ее, но неудачно. Для себя неудачно.

Галф холодеет — хотя куда уж больше? Получается… что Мью спас свою леди, но пострадал сам?

— Да, — тот отвечает на немой вопрос, — байк сбил меня вместо нее, как потом рассказывали приятели. И голове досталось больше всего в итоге… По прогнозам врачей вероятность восстановления слуха была почти равна нулю.

Старший так спокойно об этом говорит, но по дрожанию тихого голоса Галф понимает: он сдерживается из последних сил, поэтому продолжает нежно гладить любимое лицо одной рукой, а второй — сжимать ледяную ладонь, пальцы которой больно вцепились в него.   
Мью должен ощущать: он тут не один.  
Больше нет.  
Никогда.

— Сначала было очень плохо. Очень. Я не справлялся, поэтому мне назначили… лечение, от которого я яростно отказывался до тех пор, пока не понял, что тяжело не только мне, но и родным для меня людям. Поэтому я разозлился на себя за эгоизм и бросил все силы, чтобы начать жить так, чтобы причинять всем минимальное беспокойство.

— Учился читать по губам?

— Да, в том числе. Я хотел перестать быть обузой и чувствовать себя хоть иногда немного нормальным, а не калекой, с которым нельзя коммуницировать и поддерживать отношения.

Вот они, кажется, и подобрались к кульминации этой истории, поэтому Галф затаил дыхание, дожидаясь продолжения:

— А Санни?

— Она не справилась с тем, что я теперь… не такой, как был раньше. И мы расстались.

— Она тебя бросила? — ярость внутри нонга не знает предела.

— Формально это я ее бросил, потому что первый попросил о разрыве… Я видел, как ей сложно раз за разом приходить ко мне и делать вид, что я — все еще часть ее жизни, которая идет дальше своим чередом, но я в нее уже не вписываюсь. Поэтому я просто освободил ее от этой неприятной удручающей обязанности: быть прикованной к парню-инвалиду.

Галф все-таки не выдержал и выругался матом.   
Громко.  
Грязно.  
С витиеватыми метафорами и упоминанием такой-то матери.  
Потому что до сих пор не понимает, чем такой человек, как Мью, заслужил такое отношение, потому что раз за разом ставит интересы и чувства других над своими в ущерб себе.

Удивленный взгляд говорит о том, что старший не ожидал такой ненормативной лексической экспрессии, но еще больше еще шокирует последующее признание:

— Я рад, — Галф видит расширенные от изумления глаза, поэтому спешит пояснить. — Я — эгоист, и я рад, что вы расстались, потому что это дало _мне_ шанс узнать тебя. Можешь меня за это ненавидеть, но я не буду повторять чужих ошибок и не отпущу тебя. Уже нет, не сейчас, когда ты дал мне понять, что даже несмотря на то, что я — монстр во плоти, даже такой я тебе нужен… Я был готов отойти в сторону как только твое лечение и восстановление закончатся. Я был готов поздравить тебя со счастливым возобновлением отношений с Санни. Потому что я тебе это обещал. 

Он на мгновение прерывается, чтобы перевести дух и выдать самое “страшное” свое признание:

— Но сейчас… я ни за что тебя не отпущу. Я буду вгрызаться в горло любого, кто попробует причинить тебе боль — просто потому, что могу это сделать, защищая самого дорогого мне человека. Я буду каждый день повторять, что я люблю тебя — до тех пор, пока ты мне не поверишь. Пока ты не поверишь сам, что тебя можно любить такого — особенно такого! — безусловно и всеобъемлюще. Поэтому готовься: это чудовище, этот монстр теперь полностью твой — и тебе придется с этим жить и как-то мириться.

Горячее касание губ было неожиданным.  
Оно прервало этот эмоциональный спич и остановило дыхание.  
Галф на секунду зависает, давая шанс отстраниться, а потом со стоном приникает к дрожащим губам, сцеловавая с них слезы, что последнюю минуту безостановочно катились по лицу старшего:

— Я надеюсь, что это — “да”, потому что иначе я за себя не ручаюсь…

Довольный смешок был становится ответом перед тем, как Мью запускает руки в волосы парня, сильнее привлекая к себе и углубляя поцелуй, который тот посмел разорвать для такого нелепого уточнения.

_Конечно, это — “да”, мое любимое чудовище._   



	19. Я тебя чувствую

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы приближаемся к финалу… Мне уже немного грустно по этому поводу.
> 
> Песня для главы:  
> Carl Lloyd - Someone You Loved  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/9145865/track/59606886

Утро после бури — это особое состояние природы, когда кажется, что ничто не напоминает о стихии, что бушевала еще несколько часов назад. Солнце светит ярко, зелень, омытая потоками воды, радует глаз, а воздух настолько чистый и прозрачный, что им сложно надышаться.

Но когда ты живешь в этой буре так долго, что уже забываешь, что такое затишье, то оно воспринимается как нечто инородное и даже пугающее. Потому что ты не умеешь жить в состоянии покоя, не умеешь не сражаться со стихией.

Проснуться вот так в чужих (нет) объятиях — это странно.  
Это непривычно.  
Это вызывает желание ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться: это не продолжение сна.  
И это провоцирует ту самую утреннюю неловкость случайных любовников, которую так часто показывают в фильмах — и теперь у Мью есть собственный подобный опыт.

Он приподнимается и садится на кровать, чтобы без помех смотреть на все еще спящего Галфа, который умилительно сопит, практически уткнувшись носом в подушку — и как вообще умудряется дышать? Синяки под глазами — явный признак того, что не только его самого потрепала эта буря, как и тревожная морщинка на лбу, которую рука инстинктивно тянется разгладить.  
И сейчас Мью может себе это позволить, правда?  
Не таясь, не исподтишка?  
Вот так просто протянуть руку и дотронуться указательным пальцем, не боясь разбудить?

Но когда темные заспанные глаза открываются в ответ на прикосновение, он все-таки отдергивает ладонь в испуге, невольно прижимая ее ко рту, чтобы сдержать непроизвольный испуганный вздох.

— Доброе утро? — голос Галфа ожидаемо хриплый спросонья, но отражает невысказанные вопросы, которые также бурлят в голове старшего.

_Ничего же не изменилось за ночь?  
Мы с тобой… что? Кто?  
Что будет дальше?_

Да, когда вечерний флер эмоционального накала развеялся и наступило утро, события воспринимаются совсем по-другому — и они оба смущены. Наверное. Мью — так точно. Потому что помнит, как сам вчера смело целовал в ответ на признание, так и не осилив выдать собственный ответ.

Нет, не потому что он не уверен в Галфе — не поэтому. Как раз наоборот: тот за все эти мрачные дни успел весомо доказать своими поступками, что он серьезен как никогда. И что ему можно доверять как никому другому несмотря на то, что тот когда-то оступился. Но кто никогда не ошибался — пусть первый бросит камень, Мью же о себе не питает подобных иллюзий однозначно.

Но что его гложет очень сильно: он не уверен, что может дать достаточно в ответ на все то, что получил от своего смелого и сильного нонга, который пошел против системы даже во вред себе.  
Ради него.  
Ради них?   
“Они”, “мы” — эти местоимения выбивают воздух из груди и наполняют освободившийся объем легких смесью веселящего газа, который провоцирует счастливо и беззаботно смеяться от радости.  
Хотя Мью почему-то глушит в себе это чувство, как будто до сих пор не верит в реальность происходящего, что это на самом деле происходит с ним…

Наверное что-то подобное улавливает его сосед, на этот раз по кровати, ох… Потому что, услышав смущенное робкое приветствие в ответ, понимающе грустно усмехается:

— Что, уже передумал? Хочешь открутить все обратно?

Мью испуганно быстро мотает головой из стороны в сторону:

— Конечно нет…

— Но? — Галф сразу улавливает висящий в воздухе союз-возражение.

— Наверное мне нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть и осознать, — он деликатно подбирает слова, чтобы не обидеть, но все равно замечает, как расстроенно опускаются плечи младшего, поэтому спешит успокоить. — Дело не в тебе — правда. Просто… один раз я уже провалился в подобную надежду, а потом…

Теплая рука прерывает и так нечеткую последовательность слов, при помощи которой он пытается выразить весь внутренний сумбур мыслей, и ласково гладит по щеке,в то время как понимающие глаза захватывают в плен взгляд:

— Теперь все по-другому, Мью.

— Да, я знаю — головой я все это понимаю, но эмоционально меня очень сильно штормит! — его рука ложится на ладонь нонга сверху, чтобы дать понять, что его поддержку принимают, просто ему нужно еще немного сил и времени, чтобы справиться с собственными тараканами, которых за раз поганой метлой не выметешь из головы. — Я до сих пор боюсь, что сейчас проснусь — и все это, ты и я, окажется сном. И мне будет очень больно возвращаться в реальность, где нет нас с тобой. И…

Мью заминается, потому что есть еще одно признание, за которое мучительно стыдно и неловко, но которое он не может держать внутри. И его так страшно произнести, что заминка растягивается на мучительные для них обоих секунды.

— Да? — мягкий голос дает ему понять, что Галф его не торопит.

— Я никогда… не встречался с парнем.

Вот и все.   
Он сказал это.  
Вероятно сейчас его щеки заливает самый интенсивный румянец за всю его жизнь,   
И так хочется отвести взгляд, потому что это капец как неловко, но все та же ободряющая ладонь не дает это сделать, удерживая лицо, поэтому у него не остается выбора кроме как смотреть в эти серьезные темные озера глаз и слушать дрожащий напряжением ответ:

— Я тоже. Более того: до недавнего времени я был на 100% уверен в своей гетеросексуальности. Ну ладно, на 99%, — даже в такой ситуации Галф не может удержаться от милой шутки, которая немного разряжает атмосферу, чтобы потом опять уверенно смотреть, признаваясь. — А потом со мной случился ты — и уже не важно, какой кто ориентации. Есть просто человек, из-за которого мое сердце заходится — и какая разница, какого он пола? Поэтому тут мы с тобой на равных.

Откровенность в ответ на откровенность, признание в ответ на признание — от этого хочется плакать, потому что Мью практически физически ощущает, как с него схлынула волна тревоги, что вот такая неуверенность одолевала только его одного. Получается… что для Галфа это тоже новый опыт?

Теплый поцелуй в кончик носа возвращает его в реальность:

— Я спущусь за завтраком. Что тебе взять?

— Чай и кашу.

Мью все еще растерян, что момент откровенности сменяется вот такими бытовыми вопросами, но, наверное, ему стоит к этому начать… привыкать?   
Потому что Галф еще раз целует его, на этот раз в скулу, чтобы потом подняться со словами _я скоро_.  
Чтобы потом он мог дотронуться до этого места на коже, что хранит влажное тепло, с дебильной улыбкой полностью счастливого человека.

***

— Ну что — узнал?

— Ну да, — Майлд не отвлекается от обеда, поэтому ответ Мью улавливает с трудом даже по губам — аппарат не помогает ни разу, когда этот хомяк болтает с набитым ртом.

— Мааааайлд, прожуй, пожалуйста — я ничего не понимаю, что ты говоришь.

Его товарищ фыркает, но усиленно жует халявную котлету, чтобы потом уже вполне членораздельно выдать:

— Узнал. У твоего соседа не хватает примерно половины суммы для оплаты за обучение. Мне это вообще под большим секретом в деканате сказали — и только потому что я как староста курса и хорошо общаюсь с “коллегой” с курса твоего соседа.

Мью обхватывает голову руками, судорожно прикидывая, сколько у него денег отложено на покупку нового ноута, потому что старый совсем не тянет AutoCAD в последнее время, а чертежей у него все больше и больше по программе обучения. Вроде должно хватить, если немного ужаться по расходам…

— Спасибо, ты — настоящий друг! — он избытка чувств он изо всех сил обнимает приятеля.

— Эй, ты чего… — тот даже растерялся от неожиданности. — Я просто разок спросил…

— Ты мне очень помог, правда.

— Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься заплатить за него недостающую сумму… — глаза человека напротив изумленно сужаются в неверии.

Парень молчит в ответ, но тому и не нужно уже никаких устных подтверждений:

— Да ладно… Я, конечно, понимаю, что он тебе помог и все такое, но даже я такого не ожидал…

— Да, помог, — Мью не уверен, что может все полностью рассказать, но и молчать об этом тоже не может. — Можно сказать, что это из-за меня он очутился в такой ситуации.

— Дела… — Майлд задумчиво тянет. — Если что — я тоже могу одолжить, Мью. Он вернул тебя к жизни — и это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отблагодарить его за это.

— Спасибо, Майлд, я буду иметь в виду, — парень еще раз обнимает этого потрясающего человека, прежде чем подняться. — Мне пора бежать на пары. Спишемся!

— Мью…

— А?

— Раз вы так близки с ним: с какой такой красоткой он встречается, что отшил первую диву нашего факультета? Она дикую истерику прямо при всех закатила, когда предложила ему встречаться, а он отказал...

— Встречается?

— Ну да. Заявил, что его зазноба не только самая красивая, но и самая умная. И учится на инженерном на курс старше — то есть вместе с тобой. Кто она, Мью? Почему ты познакомил ее с нонгом, а не со мной? Я обиделся до глубины души, потому что ты сначала должен был про меня подумать…

Наверное, пора привыкать к тому факту, что теперь он краснеет так сильно и так часто из-за одного конкретного человека…   
Зазноба с инженерного на курс старше…   
Что же, Майлд, наверное, не готов к такой информации, поэтому Мью лишь лукаво улыбается в ответ:

— Поверь, она не в твоем вкусе — слишком брутальная и с дурным характером.

— А он любитель экзотики, однако, — тот задумчиво чешет подбородок.

— Ты даже не представляешь — насколько, — он все-таки не выдерживает и хохочет, прежде чем оставить товарища в недоумении доедать обед.

***

Приготовить ужин на двоих — это уже почти привычка, но теперь это действо несет совсем другой смысл: это не потому что так удобнее для двух людей, что волей случая стали соседями, а потом и партнерами в странном договоре. Сейчас Мью крошит овощи в лапшу пад-тай, которую так любит Галф, потому что хочет дать понять: мне важно сделать тебе приятно — это делает счастливым и меня.

А затем разложить приготовленное по пиалам и уже с ними идти в комнату, чтобы там увидеть уставшего после работы соседа, который только-только вышел из душа с влажными волосами, что все так же провоцирует старшего на мысли, мало имеющие отношение к ужину.

— О, пад-тай, — радостное удивление в голосе становится той наградой, что так жаждет получить этот не самый опытный повар.

— Ага — давай за стол.

Но сесть ему мешает пара рук, что обхватывает его со спины, а также губы, что касаются шеи в деликатной приветственной благодарности:

— Спасибо…

— Пожалуйста…

Мью замирает в объятиях, еще крепче прижимаясь к торсу, потому что всеми способами хочет записать на подкорку то, как он _чувствует_ Галфа.  
Эта мягкость объятий.  
Эта нежность прикосновений.  
Это тепло несказанных слов, что им сейчас не нужны, потому что все понятно и без них.  
Что им хорошо вот так рядом друг с другом — даже слишком.  
Настолько, что Мью все еще не верит в реальность происходящего…

— Давай все-таки ужинать? — разрывать волшебство момента ой как не хочется, но нонг точно голоден после тяжелого дня.

— Давай, но у меня сначала есть вопрос, — Галф разворачивает его, все еще не выпуская из кольца рук.

— Какой?

— Ты случайно не знаешь, кто внес ровно недостающую сумму за мое обучение? — темные глаза мягко мерцают, пока звучит этот риторический вопрос.

— Хмммм… — Мью делает вид, что задумался, и даже демонстративно прикладывает указательный палец к скуле, подпирая остальными подбородок. — Вероятно, твоя зазноба с инженерного на курс старше? Говорят, она та еще умница и красавица… Познакомишь?

— Только вот с самооценкой у _нее_ пока так себе — но мы над этим еще работаем. Я буду каждый день повторять _ей_ о том, насколько я люблю и восхищаюсь, — но затем шутливый флирт сменяется на серьезный тон. — Спасибо, но я бы сам разобрался…

— Я знаю, что разобрался бы… Но я хочу, чтобы ты тоже знал, что теперь не один, — старший смотрит напряженно и взволнованно, — и тоже можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь и поддержку, потому что мы теперь _вместе_.

Наверное, эта болезненная нежность, что сейчас растекается между их губами — самый лучший ответ на все, что было сказано этим вечером. Которую прерывает задыхающееся:

— Галф, еда остынет…

— Ничего, я потом подогрею, не отвлекайся — мне нужно срочно доказать моему любимому человеку, что я от _него_ в полном восторге.  



	20. Я тебя люблю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодарю всех за внимание к этой работе!  
> Безмерно рада, если эти герои отозвались в чьем-то сердце - это делает меня неимоверно счастливой!
> 
> Песня для главы:  
> Mew Suppasit - Hold Me Tight (Acoustic Version)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjB6lO-yF74  
> В тексте главы - мой вольный перевод с английского: не поэт ни разу, поэтому дружно считаем белыми стихами то, что получилось 😀   
> Не могу удержаться и не обратить ваше внимание на названия предыдущих глав, которые созвучны с текстом песни:  
> Держи меня  
> Не отпускай меня  
> Я тебя слышу  
> Я тебя чувствую

Лапша в тот раз все-таки остыла, но никто об этом не пожалел, по крайней мере Мью не услышал и слова недовольства, потому что они оба были очень заняты.  
Очень.  
Пока наконец организм не начал подавать сигнал: эй, ребятки, мне бы подышать немного, а?  
И только это заставило разомкнуть губы, которые не могли оторваться от партнера и хоть как-то уступить ему пальму первенства в этом нелегком для сердечной системы виде спорта.

Отдышаться после такого марафона — та еще задача, но они с ней вроде бы справляются — не без допинга, конечно. Потому что Галф пробормотал что-то про повторный душ и сбежал в ванную, а Мью остался в одиночестве с коварным организмом, который в отместку за кислородное голодание решил перекачать кровь и болезненно сосредоточить ее чуть ниже пояса.

Сначала подобная ситуация вызвала недоумение: вот так бросил его, возбужденного поцелуями, и сбежал? Это больно и обидно… От негодования руки тряслись (ладно, не только от него), и накатывало желание как минимум вломиться в ванную и высказать пару ласковых по поводу такого поведения. Но потом перед глазами встало лицо Галфа перед тем, как он дезертировал: та смесь дикого желания, волнения и неуверенности. 

И Мью начал догадываться: он тоже боится…   
Боится напугать  
Боится надавить  
Боится поспешить.  
Боится все испортить — поэтому дает им обоим передышку.  
И, вероятно, ждет последнее слово от него самого, которого как раз и не было в их разговорах, потому что ответа на признание в любви так и не последовало от старшего…

Это умозрительное заключение моментально остудило жгучую обиду, что начала пышным цветом распускаться внутри, а на место ей пришла щемящая нежность: его снова берегут, о нем снова заботятся… Поэтому уже не так больно терпеть временные физические неудобства при мысли о том, что Галф просто пытается проявлять деликатностью, раз уж Мью сам вывалил на него свои сомнения и сказал, что ему нужно время.

Да, разогретая в микроволновке лапша — не самый изысканный деликатес, но все равно получить благодарную улыбку нонга — бесценно, как и целомудренный (увы) поцелуй перед сном:

— Спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной, — Мью улыбается в ответ несмотря на то, что вечер завершился совсем не так, как им обоим (он на это надеется) представлялся. И решается. 

— Галф…

— Ммммм?

— Давай кровати сдвинем. 

_*что вы, что вы, никаких флешбэков на 4 серию TTTS 😀😀😀*_

Удивленный и радостный одновременно взгляд не скрывает даже полумрак:

— Но соседи…

— А мы тихо.

После таких аргументов возражений не осталось ни у кого. А они точно были? Потому что ловкости, с которой они откатили в сторону разделяющие их тумбочки и придвинули на освободившееся место достаточно узкие кровати-полуторки, могут позавидовать любые грузчики мебели. И они сами себе тоже завидуют, потому что теперь лежать вот так, обнимаясь и не боясь свалиться от неловкого движения — это блаженство.

— Вот теперь точно спокойной ночи, — Мью целует в уголок губ, чтобы потом удовлетворенно вздохнуть, удобно устраиваясь на груди нонга в комфортном кольце рук. 

А в его голове в это время начинают роиться образы, которые складываются в полотно текста.

***

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея…

— Просто подожди, пока я закончу работать: выпей пива, расслабься — ты это точно заслужил, — Мью пытается убеждать, мягко надавливая обеими руками на плечи и тем самым усаживая парня недалеко от сцены. — Сейчас ребята будут выступать — послушай, они и правда отлично играют.

— Я буду отдыхать и развлекаться, пока ты работаешь? — Галф все еще скептично настроен по отношению к этой идее.

— Я скоро освобожусь и присоединюсь к тебе. И как раз не дашь Майлду заскучать, — он кивает на приятеля, которого тоже уговорил сегодня выбраться в бар.

Против этого у нонга было нечего сказать, поэтому он покорно садится за столик и с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как друзья Мью настраивают аппаратуру перед выступлением, и явно только одним ухом слушает бесконечную болтовню сверхактивного Пи`, который комментирует реально все, что видит вокруг. А старший в свою очередь наблюдает за ним… с волнением, потому что до сих пор не уверен, что все получится, как задумал. Но обратного пути уже нет, потому что Ран выходит на сцену и приветствует зрителей:

— Доброго вечера всем! Я рад видеть наших постоянных поклонников — и новых тоже, конечно. И сегодня для вас у нас особый сюрприз: можно сказать, что камбэк нашей звезды, чьи песни вы так любите — и на этот раз с собственным синглом. Встречайте: Мью Суппасит!

Вот теперь реально страшно: настолько, что трясутся не только ноги, но и руки, что держат в руках гитару, подарок Галфа на день рождения. Несмотря на все тайные репетиции, пока младший был на учебе или на подработке, несмотря на многочисленные прогоны в баре после работы — он все еще очень сильно боится, потому что это не просто первое выступление после многих месяцев тишины — это момент истины для них обоих.

Дыхания явно не хватает, когда он садится на высокий барный стул, который ребята вытащили на самый центр сцены. Но восторженно-взволнованный взгляд самого важного зрителя дает ту необходимую поддержку и смелость начать:

_Я проснулся однажды утром и понял, что мир изменился,  
Хотя будильник установлен на то же время, что и вчера.  
Ты все еще крепко спишь, а я не понимаю, что за мысли роятся в моей голове…  
Поэтому пока просто продолжай спать — сладких тебе снов._

Вот так просыпаться вместе в одной кровати — это новый для Мью опыт, каждое такое пробуждение поднимает в нем волну трепета и нежности: теперь он не один, теперь его кошмары отгоняет человек, что крепко держит его в объятиях всю ночь.

_Я думаю о тех мгновениях, когда мы молча смотрим друг другу в глаза,  
И при этом я вижу нашу любовь в твоем взгляде.  
Это наши лучшие моменты — ты тоже так чувствуешь?  
Мне следует держать это внутри или все же сказать громко вслух?_

Родство душ, когда можно обходиться без слов — это то, что делает их отношения особенными. Когда достаточно просто посмотреть в глаза — и все в них прочитать, потому что они открыты друг другу.

На припеве голос ощутимо дрожит и немного ломается на высоких нотах, но Мью не может остановиться, потому что эти слова он хочет произнести, глядя в любимые глаза напротив:

_Я хочу, чтобы ты был моей последней любовью,  
Человеком, с которым я буду делить каждый свой вздох.  
Обещаю: я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, ты не будешь плакать.  
Ты слышишь это? Любимый мой,  
Пожалуйста, никогда не отпускай мою руку._

Да, он тогда не смог признаться в ответ, потому что был слишком неуверен в себе. Но на протяжение всех этих дней уверенность крепла в нем: с каждым прикосновением, с каждым поцелуем, с каждым нежным взглядом. И как он теперь может молчать, когда чувства распирают его изнутри?

_Что бы ни случилось — пожалуйста, доверяй мне.  
Неважно, насколько все сложно — мы справимся с этим вместе,  
Потому что я уверен, что наша встреча —   
Это не случайность или иллюзия.  
И сегодня — как раз тот день, когда я должен тебе сказать…_

Они оба совершали ошибки, но все же вместе справились с их последствиями: сначала Галф вытянул его почти с самого дна и помог вернуться к жизни, а сейчас уже Мью может дать поддержку своему нонгу. И сказать ему наконец:

_Я хочу, чтобы ты был моей последней любовью,  
Человеком, с которым я буду делить каждый свой вздох.  
Обещаю: я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, ты не будешь плакать.  
Ты слышишь это? Любимый мой,  
Даже если Земля остановится, пожалуйста, помни:  
Я никогда не перестану любить тебя.  
И мы с тобой вдвоем будем идти бок о бок,  
Если ты также будешь любить меня в ответ…  
Пожалуйста, не отпускай мою руку._

Он не слышит шума из зрительного зала и, наверное, аплодисментов. Все, на чем сосредоточен его мир сейчас — это блестящие от сдерживаемых слез глаза, что неотрывно на него смотрели эти долгие минуты, пока Мью сражался с дрожащим голосом и неуверенными руками. Поэтому он на секунды переключается, благодарит аудиторию за теплый прием, и спускается вниз со сцены, чтобы услышать самые важные для него слова:

— Мью… спасибо, — и ощутить самые теплые в мире объятия, в которые так приятно проваливаться после пережитого волнения. 

И даже ехидный голосок Майлда не разрушает их идиллию, а только заставляет смущенно покраснеть:

— Теперь я понимаю, нонг Галф, почему ты отшил красавицу нашего факультета: с таким талантом ей точно не тягаться.

Мью все еще не выпускает парня из рук, но поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть смеющиеся глаза друга:

— Так ты знал?

— Скажем так: догадывался, что между вами не так все просто. Но окончательно понял, когда увидел твою красную как маков цвет физиономию, когда рассказал про тот случай — и это помимо тех взглядов, которые вы бросаете друг на друга, когда думаете, что никто не видит.

— И тебе… нормально с этим? — Мью все еще не уверен, что приятель готов принять такую информацию.

— А почему нет? — фыркает тот в ответ. — Если ты счастлив — я тоже, и в случае чего я могу спокойно ему по морде заехать, если вдруг он разобьет твое сердце.

— Мью и сам прекрасно умеет это делать, — смеется Галф, напоминая им обоим случай, когда хорошо поставленный удар нашел скулу одного конкретного нонга. А затем уже поворачивается обратно к возлюбленному, шепча. — У меня только один вопрос…

— Какой? — старший замирает.

— Как дожить до конца твоей рабочей смены…

— У меня сегодня выходной, — выходит гораздо более хрипло, чем хотелось бы, потому что глаза напротив загораются слишком ярко.

***

Полумрак скрывает красные от волнения щеки, но позволяет видеть достаточно, чтобы находить и жадно целовать любимые губы, скулы, глаза — и получать такое же обожание в ответ.

Руки все еще трясутся, но теперь уже не от страха провалиться, а от томительного волнения, когда Мью стягивает с Галфа майку, чтобы потом ладонями пройтись по горячей коже груди и выдохнуть _мой_. И задохнуться от прикосновений горячих губ к собственной ключице, которые не останавливаются на достигнутом, а спускаются ниже по торсу, замирая над темным пятном соска буквально на мгновение, чтобы обжечь его прикосновением языка, вызывая приглушенный всхлип, который невозможно контролировать. Как и последующие, когда влажные отметки расцветают и ниже на животе, который оказался неожиданно к ним крайне чувствительным.

Мью задыхается, когда чужая рука ложится на выпуклость, которую уже не в силах скрывать ткань брюк, но темный взгляд с волнением вопрошает _можно?_

_Конечно можно, мой хороший. Я уже давно полностью твой…_

Но вслух этого не говорит — лишь резко кивает и опускает руки, чтобы расстегнуть мешающую пуговицу, а остальное все делают за него: справляются с молнией и стягивают брюки одним быстрым движением с ног, позволяя прохладному воздуху коснуться горячей кожи бедер. Но затем его воздействие нивелируют руки, что скользят в восхищении, согревая и поглаживая каждый сантиметр щедро предоставленной в пользование плоти — и Мью снова задыхается, когда они подбираются к кромке нижнего белья и замирают в нерешительности.   
Снова.

Он понимает Галфа, потому что сам сильно волнуется — явно не меньше, но он же старше, поэтому должен попытаться прояснить свои страхи:

— Я не уверен, что все получится… но давай попробуем?

Даже скудного освещения хватает, чтобы увидеть, что Галф нервно сглатывает:

— Почему не уверен?

— Я гуглил… — снова сильно краснеет, прежде чем признаться. — А потом пробовал трогать себя… там. И мне не понравилось.

Ну вот.   
Он сказал это.  
И теперь ждет вердикт и… отторжение?  
Но получает мягкую нежность в улыбке:

— И все равно хочешь попробовать? Почему?

— Потому что это ты... Потому что с тобой… — слов не хватает, но, видимо, они уже не нужны, потому что их прерывают поцелуй и последующий тихий шепот прямо в губы:

— Я тоже гуглил, Мью. И тоже боюсь сделать тебе больно — очень сильно. Но давай попробуем…

В ответ парень может лишь слабо кивнуть, старательно пытаясь глубоко дышать, чтобы справиться с тревогой, когда его тело покидает последняя одежда и он остается полностью беззащитным и обнаженным. Но гораздо лучше дыхательной гимнастики помогает рука, что обхватывает его член, принося острую волну удовольствия, что быстро вышибает из головы неприятные мысли. И рот, который вот окончательно отключает сознание, когда губами обхватывает возбужденную плоть.

Это слишком.  
Слишком сильно и ярко, чтобы можно было терпеть.  
Поэтому приходится прикусывать ладонь, чтобы сдержать стоны, которые так и рвутся изнутри, ибо он не был готов к такой реакции своего тела.

Но вскоре влажный огонь покидает его, потому что он потом слышит вопрос:

— Можно? Мью…

Не нужно пояснять, о чем его спрашивают, но от этого пульс в висках просто оглушающий, поэтому он почти не осознает свой слабый ответ. Зато слышит шелест пакета со стороны Галфа, из которого извлекается все необходимое. Если бы не тотальное напряжение, он бы даже рассмеялся, потому что точно такой же набор хранится в его тумбочке.

Но как только нонг разрывает упаковку презерватива и натягивает его на свои пальцы, Мью становится не до смеха. А щелчок крышки лубриканта заставляет вздрогнуть их обоих. 

Он понимает, что будет дальше, поэтому в смущении закрывает глаза и раздвигает дрожащие ноги, чтобы дать максимальный доступ, хотя это безумно стыдно вот так раскрываться перед другим человеком.

— Шшшшш, все будет хорошо… — тихий шепот касается его ушей, в то время как холодный мокрый палец пытается проникнуть в его тело.

Да, он готовился, по крайней мере пытался это сделать, но все равно вздрагивает от неожиданности и невольно напрягается. И быстро дышит, пытаясь прогнать надвигающуюся панику. И ему снова помогают губы, что обхватывают член и тем самым коварно отвлекают от происходящего.

Нельзя сказать, что это восхитительно или даже приятно: просто терпимо, просто ощущение растяжения. Поэтому он через минуту кивает головой _давай дальше._

Второй палец ощущается уже более неприятно, но у Галфа все еще есть чудесный способ его отвлечь — и он отлично работает, вызывая стоны и трепет всего тела. А вот третий — это уже проблема, причем достаточно болезненная, что заставляет сильно зажмуриться и прикусить губу.

— Только скажи — я остановлюсь, — встревоженный голос выдергивает его из череды чувств, но Мью упрямо мотает головой:

— Нет, продолжай.

И тот слушается, аккуратно двигая пальцами внутри, не переставая ласкать и целовать, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать неприятные ощущения. Мью уже почти привыкает к ним, когда одно случайное движение кисти руки выбивает из него остатки воздуха и заставляет изогнуться в руках нонга с хриплым стоном.

Где-то за краем сознания — хриплый довольный смешок, который свидетельствует о том, что кто-то крайне рад, что у них все получается, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что каждое последующее касание становится разрядом электричества, что прошибает все тело с головы до ног и отодвигает куда-то далеко за горизонт уже неважную боль. Мью даже разочарованно стонет, когда ощущает, что эти волшебные, приносящие удовольствие пальцы покидают его тело, но шелест фольги намекает ему о том, что продолжение будет — и очень скоро.

Снова волна паники накатывает, когда сильные руки хватают его за бедра и привлекают ближе, но успокаивающий поцелуй глаза в глаза делает свое дело:

— Я люблю тебя, Мью.

— Я тоже, — успевает прошептать он в ответ, прежде чем снова перестать дышать, ощущая, как медленно в него проникает чужая плоть, распирая все изнутри.

— Шшшшшш, успокойся, дыши… Как я могу сделать тебе больно, если так сильно люблю?

Нежные поцелуи собирают невольно выступившие на глазах слезы и забирают с собой напряжение, которое сковало тело в ответ на вторжение. Галф не двигается, давая привыкнуть и успокоиться, мягко целуя, в то время как его рука скользит между их телами, обхватывая член и напоминая, какое удовольствие она может дарить такими прикосновениями. Мью кивает _продолжай_ , снова прикусывает губу и зажмуривается. Пока это не так ярко и феерично, как писали в интернете, потому что боли пока все же больше, чем удовольствия, но изменение угла проникновения все меняет на корню: снова эта яркая вспышка, которая лишает зрения и выбивает мучительный стон. И которая дает понять Галфу, что наконец его Пи` действительно хорошо, поэтому он может не сдерживаться.

Мью смутно помнит, что было дальше.  
Наверное он стонал и целовал любимое лицо в ответ на каждый толчок.  
Или же впивался ногтями в плечи и спину, когда удовольствие было особенно острым.  
Или обхватывал поясницу Галфа ногами, чтобы уж наверняка его не отпустить.  
Или молил дать ему кончить, потому что наслаждение становилось слишком невыносимым.  
И, наверное, тот сжалился над ним, потому что взрыв в голове отключил его тело полностью от этой реальности.  
Чтобы потом очнуться в обнимку с возлюбленным, потным и уставшим.   
С характерной болью, которая заставила поморщиться.  
Но таким счастливым…

Не открывая глаз и хрипло:

— В следующий раз ты будешь снизу…

— Конечно, Пи`, я тоже хочу знать, каково это — умирать под тобой от удовольствия, — мягкий низкий голос вызывает новую дрожь предвкушения. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал...

Он чувствует, как рука Галфа касается его лица, поэтому приоткрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть полный любви взгляд и задохнуться от счастья:

— Это я на самом деле был глух, но ты услышал мое сердце и достучался до меня...  



End file.
